


Unravel

by shinpussy



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Death, Gen, Horror, M/M, Survival Horror, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinpussy/pseuds/shinpussy
Summary: Nada en la vida de Seungwoo lo había preparado para esto. Ser el líder de X1 esencialmente lo había convertido en un gran niñero, pero ahora el grupo le estaba confiando tomar decisiones de vida o muerte. En solo 12 horas, Seúl se había convertido en un páramo macabro de horror y desesperación. La realidad se había alejado de su eje y los había hundido en algo que parecía irreal. No estaba calificado para esta responsabilidad. ¿Lo seguirían hasta el fin del mundo?Historia escrita por @cheapdate, todos los creditos corresponden a esta persona.Yo solo me encargo de traducir.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Han Seungwoo/Kim Yohan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Día de los Muertos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unravel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993381) by [cheapdate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheapdate/pseuds/cheapdate). 



"No podemos quedarnos aquí," dijo Wooseok en voz baja, mirando su teléfono celular. Intentó nuevamente realizar una llamada, a pesar de que la pantalla decía sin servicio durante durante los últimos 20 minutos.

"¿Y a dónde exactamente sugieres que vayamos?" Preguntó Hangyul. Se pasó los dedos bruscamente por el cabello, haciéndolo sobresalir en direcciones al azar. "Si nos vamos, probablemente terminaremos muertos."

Los ojos de Hyeongjun y Dohyon se abrieron de sus lugares, sentados uno al lado del otro, presionados contra la pared.

"Cierra la boca," siseó Wooseok.

"Entonces no hagas sugerencias estúpidas."

"Sugeriré lo que quiera."

"¡Yah!" Seungwoo juntó las manos y los silenció. El breve estallido fue suficiente para llamar la atención de la habitación. Fue una reprimenda de su líder e inmediatamente generó una respuesta. Sabía que si comenzaran a desmoronarse ahora, no habría manera de que pudieran esperar sobrevivir lo que sea que estuviera pasando. Ahora más que nunca, tenían que seguir siendo una unidad cohesiva.

Hangyul se dejó caer en una silla tímidamente y se miró los pies. Wooseok simplemente se volvió, levantando y moviendo su teléfono en diferentes direcciones, tratando desesperadamente de hacer aparecer una sola barra. La tensión en la habitación era palpable y todos estaban claramente nerviosos. No sería razonable esperar nada más. Ninguno de ellos estaba preparado para lidiar con este tipo de situación. Ninguna persona en su sano juicio lo estaría.

Alrededor del mediodía, aproximadamente una hora después de que su camioneta hubiera llegado a la Plaza Gwanghwamun para el Festival de Música de Seúl, el KCDC había cerrado la totalidad de Jongno-gu. Los informes de noticias arrojaban palabras como "precaución" y "cuarentena", pero nadie daba detalles. Se suponía que la segunda camioneta que llevaba a Seungyoun, Yohan, Minhee, Junho, Dongpyo y Eunsang llegaría solo media hora más tarde, pero nunca apareció. El autobús con sus managers, estilistas y atuendos tampoco llegó.

La fila de esperanzados fanáticos y fotógrafos que esperaban fuera de las barricadas para poder ingresar al evento lentamente comenzó a disiparse naturalmente a medida que se difundían las noticias a través de las redes sociales. Con el tiempo, un grupo ominoso de personal militar armado llegó a dispersar los resguardos restantes. Luego, un grupo de guardias de seguridad condujeron a los artistas fuera de la plaza y los llevaron a un edificio de oficinas cercano que parecía extrañamente incómodo. Aproximadamente tres horas después, los presentadores de noticias, vagos como eran, salieron del aire, dejando atrás una inquietante mezcla de estática y ruido. El personal de SMUF dejó de venir a revisarlos. Incluso los dos guardaespaldas que estaban fuera de la habitación desaparecieron.

El servicio de telefonía celular comenzó a ralentizarse, pero pudieron recoger pequeños fragmentos de información inquietante a través de Internet. Fue difícil separar los hechos de la ficción. Los descarados memes de "Gong Yoo sálvanos" mezclados con informes de un "brote". Las redes sociales estaban llenas de gente que buscaba seres queridos o preguntaba por zonas seguras y puntos de control. Lo que sea que estaba sucediendo, el público en general parecía estar en un estado de histeria colectiva. Cuando el servicio telefónico finalmente se retiró por completo, se quedaron con más preguntas que respuestas. Sin embargo, una cosa estaba extremadamente clara: algo en Seúl andaba muy mal.

Por un tiempo, simplemente esperaron. Seguramente, eventualmente, alguien vendría a buscarlos y les explicaría la situación. Swing no los abandonaría por completo. Había un protocolo completo del equipo para situaciones de emergencia y parecía que había sido creado para este tipo exacto de crisis. Sin embargo, cuanto más esperaban, más evidente resultaba que estaban solos. Se acercaba la noche y pronto el sol comenzaría a ponerse. Con cada hora que pasaba, el estado de ánimo de los miembros parecía volverse más tenso. No solo estaban aislados del mundo a través de la tecnología, sino que la sala de juntas a la que los condujeron no tenía ventanas. Era sofocante y desconcertante. No tenían ni idea de lo que sucedía más allá de estas cuatro paredes.

Seungwoo había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo completamente en silencio, sentado en lo alto de la gran mesa de reuniones con sus largas piernas balanceándose rítmicamente de un lado a otro. No había escapado a su atención de que, como líder, ocupaba el puesto de autoridad en su situación actual. Lo buscarían como guía, como siempre lo hacían. ¿Pero era capaz de tomar decisiones por ellos cuando había tanto en juego? No estaba seguro. La responsabilidad le pesaba mucho y sabía que eventualmente habría que tomar decisiones difíciles.

Hyeongjun y Dohyon habían estado inusualmente tranquilos, jugando juegos de tres en raya en un papel de computadora que habían encontrado. Eventualmente, el estrés de la situación pareció desgastarlos y durante unos 20 minutos habían dormido sentados, apoyados uno contra el otro para recibir apoyo. Estaban visiblemente agitados y pálidos, saltando ante cada ruido pequeño e inesperado.

Hangyul había sido el más inquieto del grupo. Había pasado su tiempo paseando y luego hurgando en los diversos archivadores que cubrían las paredes. Wooseok se había apoderado de la búsqueda de información, usando su teléfono celular para buscar en Internet alguna pepita de noticias confiables, pero una vez que perdió el servicio, se retiró casi de inmediato. Había pasado el resto del tiempo acurrucado en una esquina, tratando furiosamente de hacer una llamada telefónica.

Con un fuerte suspiro, Seungwoo se deslizó de la mesa. Estiró sus largos brazos sobre su cabeza, mirando a cada uno de los otros niños, uno por uno. Se sintió vacilante y casi se disculpó. No había respuestas fáciles o instrucciones a seguir. Frotándose la nuca, se apoyó contra el borde de la mesa.

"Creo que Wooseok podría tener razón," dijo finalmente, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. "Desafortunadamente."

Al instante, Hyeongjun se puso de pie, con la cara blanca y tensa. Sus manos estaban presionadas contra la pared, aparentemente las usaba para mantenerse firme.

"¿Crees que deberíamos irnos?" Chilló, sus ojos llenos de miedo. "Pero, hyung, alguien vendrá por nosotros, ¿no es así?" Miró alrededor de la habitación desesperadamente, claramente esperando apoyo o tranquilidad.

"No vendrá nadie," dijo Wooseok rotundamente, su atención aún centrada en su teléfono.

La tensión en la habitación se torció aún más fuerte.

Hangyul dejó escapar un audible sonido de frustración entre sus labios.

"No lo sabes," gruñó. Se levantó de la silla con la mandíbula apretada. Todavía estaba claramente agitado por su disputa anterior.

"Sé más que tú," murmuró Wooseok.

"No sabes una mierda."

"¡Hey!" Espetó Seungwoo, su voz mucho más dura y más amenazante que nunca. Estaba claramente perdiendo el control de la situación y la habitación se estaba disolviendo en el caos. Pero, su advertencia fue ignorada.

"Sé que eres un idiota."

"¡Lo dice el tipo que todavía intenta hacer una llamada cuando no hay un maldito servicio!" Hangyul levantó su propio teléfono celular y lo agitó. "Pero adelante, agota la batería por nada. Idiota."

Por primera vez desde que comenzaron sus discusiones, Wooseok levantó la vista. Sus ojos se estrecharon en Hangyul, parpadeando con calor y veneno. Hangyul, sin embargo, lo tomó como un desafío y siguió adelante.

"¿A quién crees que vas a llamar, eh? ¿La policía? ¿Swing? Como si les importara una mierda ahora mismo. ¿Lee Dongwook-nim? ¿Tal vez se vendrá y nos salvará como si estuviéramos en un drama? ¿Quizás intentas comunicarte con tu estilista? ¡Apuesto a que no puedes soportar la idea de no ser distópico-chic para el apocalipsis!"

En un instante, Wooseok avanzó y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba sobre Hangyul, con un puño agarrando el frente de su camisa mientras el otro sostenía el teléfono celular. Claramente tomado por sorpresa, Hangyul miró lentamente desde el puño cerrado de Wooseok hacia el teléfono. Hyeongjun y Seungwoo se acercaron para verlos por su cuenta.

Sobre la pantalla brillantemente iluminada había una foto de Seungyoun, sonriendo brillantemente de oreja a oreja y haciendo un signo de paz con sus dedos. Debajo, su número.

Hangyul se calmó visiblemente, apoyándose en el puño de Wooseok con un suspiro de disculpa. La tensión y la frustración abandonaron inmediatamente su rostro, dejando una expresión en blanco y cansada. Apartó los ojos de la pantalla del teléfono y miró al suelo.

"Escucha, lo siento. Yo solo-"

"Guárdalo," escupió Wooseok. Soltó la camisa de Hangyul y retrocedió.

La sala quedó en silencio por un momento. Una pequeña astilla de paz. Una tregua silenciosa. Tal vez ahora podrían trabajar juntos en lugar de estar literal y figurativamente sobre la garganta del otro. Tendrían que elaborar un plan y un curso de acción sólido. Era extremadamente importante que todos estuvieran de acuerdo y entendieran. Seguir las instrucciones nunca fue el punto fuerte de X1 y Seungwoo estaba preocupado de que en última instancia podría ser su caída. Por supuesto, nunca había imaginado que tanto estaría en juego.

"¿Seungwoo-hyung?" La voz profunda de Dohyon sonaba extrañamente pequeña y tímida. Se levantó del suelo, mordiendo ansiosamente el dobladillo de sus mangas. Tragó saliva, pareciendo luchar con sus palabras. "Yo... necesito usar el baño."

Seungwoo asintió y trató de ofrecer una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero su estómago inmediatamente cayó. No tenía idea de lo que les esperaba al otro lado de la puerta. No tenía la menor idea de qué dirección los conduciría al baño más cercano. A pesar de haber decidido en silencio hace unos momentos que probablemente tendrían que salir de la habitación, enfrentarse a la perspectiva le hizo sentir las piernas rígidas de repente. Trató desesperadamente de recordar si había visto alguna puerta etiquetada como 'baño' cuando originalmente habían sido conducidas a través del edificio, pero, por supuesto, estaba extremadamente distraído en ese momento, por lo que su mente estaba en blanco.

"Está bien," dijo, obligando al tono de su voz a sonar seguro y no afectado. "No es gran cosa. Estoy seguro de que hay un baño justo afuera de la habitación. Estaremos bien. Me vendría bien un viaje fuera de aquí."

Y luego las luces se apagaron, sumergiéndolos en la oscuridad.


	2. Hombre muerto

El brillo tenue y verdoso de la pantalla del teléfono celular de Wooseok era lo único visible en toda la habitación. En un instante repentino, las luces fluorescentes del techo se apagaron. El televisor montado en la pared en la esquina de la habitación no había sido más que un ruido fuera del aire durante casi dos horas, pero ahora estaba completamente en blanco, perdiendo energía con un pequeño estallido audible.

Su repentino descenso a la oscuridad estuvo marcado por un grito asustado que sonaba como Hyeongjun y un "mierda" que definitivamente era de Hangyul. Seungwoo inmediatamente estalló en un sudor frío. Si la situación no era lo suficientemente desconcertante antes, ahora era francamente aterradora.

Casi de inmediato, todos comenzaron a sacar sus propios teléfonos, encender las linternas o aumentar el brillo en de sus pantallas. El resplandor de la luz manufacturada proyectaba misteriosas sombras danzantes alrededor de la gran sala de juntas.

Seungwoo sacó su propio teléfono del bolsillo trasero y se lo llevó a la cara. Eran solo las 6:48 pm. Si simplemente salieran del edificio, todavía habría mucha luz natural. Pero de alguna manera la perspectiva de irse lo inquietaba más que la idea de quedarse. Tenía la sensación de que una vez que se fueran, no habría forma de regresar. La negrura de la habitación era inquietante, pero todavía estaban relativamente a salvo de lo que fuera que sucediera fuera de estas paredes. ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo?

Durante la mayor parte de la tarde, Seungwoo había estado pensando a corto plazo. Había estado convencido de que todo esto era solo un incidente localizado y que serían retirados de Jongno-gu lo antes posible. Se imaginó que la segunda camioneta de miembros simplemente había sido desviada al cuartel general de Swing y que los muchachos probablemente esperaban inquietos su regreso a los dormitorios. Pensó que mientras permaneciera relajado e hiciera todo lo posible para calmar a los que lo rodeaban, el rescate pronto llegaría y todo esto se convertiría en una experiencia extraña para agregar a sus recuerdos como X1.

Pero después de que las transmisiones de televisión se hubieran emitido, era imposible ignorar que lo que estaba sucediendo no se limitaba a esta área de Seúl. El hecho de que ni una sola alma los hubiera visitado en más de 2 horas era escalofriante. ¿Cómo podría alguien saber dónde encontrarlos en este momento? ¿Quién sabría que habían sido evacuados de la plaza y trasladados a un edificio de oficinas anodino en la calle adyacente? ¿Alguien de mayor autoridad había sido alertado? ¿Swing tenía alguna pista de dónde estaba escondida la mitad de X1?

Seungwoo se había aferrado desesperadamente a una esperanza que se desvanecía, esa pequeña llama parecía haberse extinguido junto con las luces. Miró alrededor de la habitación oscura observando la cara de cada uno de los niños, tenuemente iluminadas por sus teléfonos, sus expresiones con los ojos muy abiertos y los labios fruncidos.

"Apaguen sus teléfonos," instruyó Seungwoo. "O al menos desactiven todas las aplicaciones. Bajen el brillo. No lo usen para nada innecesario."

"H-hyung," Hyeongjun comenzó a protestar, pero Hangyul interrumpió, apagó la linterna de su propio teléfono y desapareció instantáneamente en la sombra.

"El tiene razón. Necesitamos conservar nuestras baterías. Si el apagón es general, no cargaremos nuestros teléfonos por un tiempo."

"Tomaremos turnos para usarlos," acordó Seungwoo. "Por ahora, usaré el mío. Todos ustedes guardan su batería. Podríamos necesitarlo más tarde."

Hizo una pausa, dudando antes de dar su siguiente conjunto de instrucciones mientras los teléfonos alrededor de la habitación se atenuaban. Este momento se sintió monumental e incluso en la oscuridad, podía sentir todos sus ojos mirándolo.

"Vamos a encontrar un baño. Y luego nos vamos de aquí."

Hubo un silencio total, ya que todos parecían llegar a un acuerdo colectivo con la situación actual.

"¿Nadie vendrá a buscarnos?" Preguntó Hyeongjun, su voz aguda y desesperada.

"Estoy seguro de que alguien nos está buscando," respondió Seungwoo suavemente. Esperaba sonar más seguro de esa creencia de lo que se sentía. "Pero probablemente no sabrán dónde encontrarnos. Puede que no sepan que nos trasladaron a este edificio."

Hubo un suspiro audible que sonó como Hangyul y un movimiento de pies que podría haber sido Dohyon. Seungwoo no estaba seguro y era extraño sentirse tan alejado de los otros miembros cuando estaban parados solo a unos pies de distancia. Como líder, siempre había estado intensamente en sintonía con el grupo, pero en ese momento no estaba seguro de cómo comunicarse con ellos. Lo hizo sentir impotente y extrañamente incómodo. Y eso eran solo los chicos de la habitación. Pensar en el destino de la otra mitad de X1 era algo que había estado olvidando conscientemente todo el día. Tenía que creer que simplemente habían evitado todo este desastre por completo y que actualmente estaban en un lugar seguro. La alternativa no era algo para lo que estuviera mentalmente equipado.

"El techo," intervino Wooseok, hablando desde la oscuridad al otro lado de la habitación. "Deberíamos ir al techo."

"¿Para saltar a nuestras muertes?" Hangyul soltó una risa sin humor.

"No," espetó Wooseok. "Podría obtener servicio. Y podemos tener una idea de qué demonios está pasando allí desde un punto de vista seguro. Simplemente no creo que debamos salir por las puertas delanteras sin más información."

Seungwoo consideró la sugerencia y la encontró bastante sólida. Si estaba siendo honesto, la idea de dejar la seguridad del edificio de oficinas justo al anochecer no parecía inteligente. La idea de Wooseok tenía sentido. Salir a las calles justo antes del anochecer probablemente sería un error.

"Está bien," Miró su teléfono, encontró la aplicación de la linterna y la encendió. "Primero, encontramos un baño y luego nos dirigimos al techo. Vamos a tomarnos de las manos. Bajo ninguna circunstancia deben soltarse. Nos movemos silenciosa y rápidamente como una cadena. No se separen, por favor."

Hubo un hilo de murmullos mientras todos se arrastraban hacia la puerta, guiados por el haz de luz que brillaba desde el teléfono de Seungwoo. Él tomó la iniciativa, por supuesto, deteniéndose en la puerta y agarrando la mano de Hyeongjun. Sus dedos unidos temblaron y Seungwoo no estaba seguro de si era de su cuerpo o el de Hyeongjun. Tal vez ambos. Se dio cuenta de la forma en que Hangyul empujó a Dohyon al centro de la línea, situándolo entre Hyeongjun y él para que obtuviera la máxima protección. Wooseok cayó en su lugar en la parte posterior, asintiendo brevemente mientras se aferraba a la mano libre de Hangyul.

Con un suspiro, Seungwoo se llevó el teléfono celular a la boca y lo apretó entre los dientes y los labios para tener su mano libre para encontrar el pomo de la puerta.

Más tarde, Seungwoo se preguntaría si este había sido un momento en que se equivocó terriblemente o tuvo suerte de haber hecho lo correcto. ¿Salir de la habitación había sido el catalizador que llovió con absoluto horror y desesperación sobre ellos o, en última instancia, los había salvado de un destino aún más inimaginablemente cruel? Estas fueron preguntas que se agregaron a una lista muy larga y dolorosa que nunca, nunca serían respondidas.

Tragando un nudo en la garganta, Seungwoo agarró el picaporte con los dedos sudorosos e inhaló profundamente por la nariz. Su corazón latía violentamente en su pecho, haciendo que el latido de su pulso latiera fuertemente en sus oídos. Le tomó toda su fortaleza forzarse físicamente para abrir la puerta.

_Luz._

El cambio repentino de la oscuridad a la luz lo hizo entrecerrar los ojos, su visión cegada. Parecía una tontería que no hubiera considerado la posibilidad de que todo el edificio no estuviera completamente sumido en la oscuridad. Ahora que habían abierto la puerta, pudo ver que el pasillo estaba lleno de ventanas de vidrio abiertas y anchas y que la luz del sol del día entraba. Le hizo darse cuenta de lo distraído que estaba cuando llegaron por primera vez y qué inconsciente había estado de su entorno. Un pequeño destello de esperanza se encendió en su pecho. De alguna manera, a la luz del día, las cosas no parecían tan aterradoras.

Seungwoo tomó el teléfono de su boca y lo deslizó en su bolsillo trasero antes de darse la vuelta para mirar a los demás. Asintió y lo esbozó que esperaba era una sonrisa tranquilizadora, luego tiró de la mano de Hyeongjun y los condujo hacia adelante.

Cuando sus ojos se reajustaron completamente a la luz, miró alrededor del pasillo, notando todas las puertas y buscando una que pudiera estar etiquetada como el baño. A pesar de sentirse significativamente más relajado, sus sentidos todavía parecían agudizados por la adrenalina. Cada roce de las zapatillas contra el piso detrás de él lo hacía encogerse. El vacío silencioso del pasillo y de cada habitación oscura que pasaban era inquietante, como si las personas que trabajaban aquí simplemente hubieran desaparecido de repente sin previo aviso.

Avanzaron arrastrando los pies: oficinas, una sala de copias, el elevador que habían usado para llegar al cuarto piso hace unas horas, más oficinas, pero ni un baño. Cuando llegaron al final del pasillo, se encontraron con una pesada puerta de metal que conducía a una escalera. Seungwoo suspiró y volvió a mirar al grupo. Hyeongjun y Dohyon parpadearon expectantes. Hangyul miraba nervioso alrededor, parecía vigilar. La mano libre de Wooseok estaba buscando su teléfono nuevamente, sosteniéndolo en un intento de obtener servicio en su nueva posición.

A pesar de la forma en que sus piernas se pusieron rígidas en protesta, sabía que no podían quedarse aquí. Con la energía apagada, tampoco podían volver sobre sus pasos y tomar el ascensor hasta el piso superior. La única opción que quedaba eran las escaleras. Seungwoo no estaba exactamente seguro de por qué admitir que eso hizo que su sangre se enfriara, pero en retrospectiva, podría haber sido su instinto primario intentar desesperadamente advertirlo.

Siguió adelante, señalando hacia la escalera y asintiendo en silencio. Hyeongjun, Dohyon y Wooseok asintieron de nuevo, mientras que Hangyul simplemente se encogió de hombros y suspiró, claramente sin estar convencido. Volviéndose hacia adelante, Seungwoo colocó sus dedos en el pestillo y se apoyó contra la puerta con el hombro, abriéndola lentamente. Mirando adentro, no vio nada más que un típico hueco de escalera. Mejor aún, estaba iluminado por un conjunto de luces de emergencia montadas en las paredes.

Con una respiración profunda, abrió la puerta el resto del camino y se movió a través del umbral, tirando de Hyeongjun de la mano con él. Con cautela, los condujo por el primer tramo de escaleras, con cuidado de colocar su pie en silencio en cada nuevo escalón. Ascendieron el segundo tramo sin complicaciones también. Seungwoo estaba empezando a sentir que algo de la tensión se aliviaba de sus hombros cuando comenzaron a subir el tercero. Pero, bajar la guardia había sido un gran error. Había sido atraído a una falsa sensación de seguridad.

El olor los golpeó primero. El aire se llenó de repente con el fuerte olor a podredumbre húmeda y descomposición metálica. La bilis se levantó en la garganta de Seungwoo y él automáticamente cubrió su boca con el dorso de su mano libre. Si bien el fuerte y pútrido olor era extremadamente desagradable, fueron los sonidos que siguieron a ese soplo de muerte lo que realmente le produjo un escalofrío de miedo en la espalda.

Parecía que alguien se estaba ahogando. Hubo un gorgoteo gutural y asfixiante y luego el repugnante sonido de algo húmedo siendo arrastrado. Todos se congelaron instantáneamente en su lugar, intercambiando miradas de terror descarado. El labio inferior de Hyeongjun tembló mientras se movía para aferrarse al brazo de Seungwoo.

El sudor frío rodó por la frente de Seungwoo cuando levantó un dedo en el aire e hizo un movimiento giratorio, señalándoles en silencio que se dieran la vuelta. Se arrastraron hacia atrás, chocando entre sí mientras intentaban bajar las escaleras en reversa. El asqueroso sonido de la gárgaras comenzó a desvanecerse a medida que se movían, pero el horrible olor solo parecía volverse más potente. Detrás de él, Hangyul emitió un fuerte sonido de arcadas.

Se giró rápidamente, en un intento inútil por callarlo, pero lo que vio lo congeló en seco. La razón por la que el hedor de la muerte solo parecía estar más pesado en el aire cuando se retiraron fue porque la muerte los había encontrado. Cuando el pie trasero de Wooseok golpeó el rellano, alguien más llegó a la parte superior de la escalera que subía desde el otro lado.

Más bien _algo más..._

Llamarlo _'alguien'_ era una gran tergiversación de lo que realmente llegó hasta el rellano. Había signos claros de que había sido una persona en algún momento, dados los pedazos rotos de traje de negocios manchado y enmarañado y la estructura ósea que sobresalía actualmente de la tela gris de la piel podrida, pero no eran más que un saco de sangre ahora. Llevaba el aroma metálico de la sangre y la descomposición, su pierna izquierda se retorcía en un ángulo extremadamente antinatural mientras se arrastraba hacia atrás. Sus ojos eran morados y amarillos, como pequeños orbes magullados, rodando enfermizamente en dos cuencas hundidas y con costras. Había sido silencioso cuando se acercó y Seungwoo pudo ver claramente por qué: toda su mandíbula inferior había desaparecido, su lengua colgaba como un trozo de carne cruda y goteaba con un liquido pegajoso y carmesí. Y estaba alcanzando a Wooseok.

"¡Hey!" Fue todo lo que Seungwoo pudo decir, su voz ronca y estrangulada.

Los siguientes cinco segundos parecieron suceder en cámara lenta. El tiempo se suspendió cuando el mundo se lanzó hacia un lado, sacándolos de la realidad y lanzandolos en una pesadilla.

El precursor de la muerte se lanzó hacia delante justo cuando Wooseok comenzó a darse la vuelta.

_Un latido_ _del corazón._

Dohyon gritó, pero para Seungwoo sonó a kilómetros de distancia, amortiguado por el sonido de su pulso golpeando en sus oídos. Hyeongjun soltó su mano y de repente desapareció de su vista periférica.

_Dos latidos_ _del corazón._

"¡Mierda!" La voz de Hangyul resonó ensordecedoramente a través de la escalera mientras se daba la vuelta. En lo que parecía un movimiento reflexivo, sus caderas se inclinaron y levantó una pierna. Su pie se precipitó por la cabeza de Wooseok, pasando junto a su oreja por solo unos milímetros, mientras su talón se conectaba con la mejilla suave y carnosa de la criatura.

_Tres latidos_ _del corazón._

La fuerza del impacto lo hizo tropezar hacia atrás. Su pierna torcida crujió asquerosamente bajo su propio peso mientras se desplomaba contra la pared, dejando atrás una grotesca mancha de sangre negra.

_Cuatro latidos del corazón._

Wooseok miró por encima del hombro y lo vio por primera vez. Hizo un sonido ahogado en su garganta y luego instantáneamente comenzó a empujarlos frenéticamente hacia arriba por las escaleras, su rostro blanco y retorcido de horror.

_Cinco latidos del corazón._

La criatura estaba luchando, tratando de recuperar el equilibrio. Además de eso, la conmoción había revelado claramente su ubicación actual. El sonido sordo y gorgoteante que habían escuchado por encima de ellos momentos antes volvía a aumentar. Tenían que salir de la escalera, ahora.

Todo pareció volver a enfocarse de repente. No hubo tiempo para dudar. Seungwoo miró hacia abajo, buscando a Hyeongjun. Lo encontró agachado en el escalón, cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos y balanceándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

"¡Tenemos que irnos!" Suplicó, inclinándose para levantarlo. "¡Vamos, tenemos que movernos!"

Levantó a Hyeongjun y lo puso de pie antes de tomar su mano y arrastrarlo a la fuerza por las escaleras. Tendrían que tomar la primera puerta que encontraran. No habría tiempo para precauciones u opciones matizadas. Simplemente tendrían que esperar que ningún infierno nuevo les esperara al otro lado.

Rápidamente llegaron al rellano, amontonándose en un grupo ansiosamente. Seungwoo agarró la palanca de la puerta y tiró. Al mirar por encima del hombro y subir por el hueco de la escalera opuesto, pudo ver una segunda criatura, la que emitía el horrible sonido de un gemido húmedo, arrastrándose de cara por las escaleras.

"¡Vamos!" Siseó, manteniendo la puerta abierta y empujando a los niños, silenciosamente rezando para que no enfrentaran más sorpresas horribles. Siguió los pasos de Wooseok, cerrando la pesada puerta detrás de él.

A primera vista, el nuevo pasillo parecía vacío y seguro, pero Seungwoo no se arriesgaría. No después de la pesadilla que acababan de experimentar. Unos metros más abajo pudo ver una puerta cerrada con la etiqueta 'cuarto de estar'. Parecía un lugar tan bueno como cualquier otro para agacharse y recuperar el aliento. Sin mencionar tratar de entender lo que sea que acabara de pasar.

No se molestó en señalar. Simplemente se movió al frente de la manada, tomó la mano libre de Hyeongjun y los condujo a la habitación. De nuevo, abrió la puerta con cautela y miró dentro para evaluar el peligro. Estaba oscuro, iluminado solo por el sol que se desvanecía a través de dos pequeñas ventanas, pero fue suficiente para distinguir las formas en la habitación. Una mesa, dos sofás, un enfriador de agua, una mini nevera, una tv. Ningún horrible hombre de negocios no-muerto. Seungwoo estaba tan aliviado que podría llorar. Rápidamente los metió dentro y silenciosamente cerró la puerta, con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Antes de que pudiera alejarse, Wooseok estaba empujando un sofá para bloquearla, reforzando la entrada y bloqueándola. Seungwoo ayudó, asegurándolo en su lugar frente a la puerta. Satisfechos, ambos se derrumbaron sobre él, sudando y respirando con dificultad. Hyeongjun y Dohyon estaban sentados encorvados debajo de la mesa, uno al lado del otro, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho. Hangyul descansaba contra la pared opuesta, con la cabeza inclinada hacia el techo mientras su pecho subía y bajaba visiblemente. Se rió en silencio y sacudió la cabeza, mirando hacia abajo y directamente a Wooseok.

"¿Y _de verdad_ dijiste que podrías vencerme en Taekwondo?"


	3. En la noche muerta

Nada tiene sentido. Se suponía que la realidad estaba definida por un conjunto claro de reglas lógicas. Lo que sucedió en el hueco de la escalera fue el tipo de cosas que ocurrían en películas o dramas, pero no en la vida real. Esta mañana, X1 había estado preocupado por las controversias de votación y las lesiones crónicas, pero ahora estaban preocupados por sobrevivir la noche. La desconexión completa era una locura e hizo girar la cabeza de Seungwoo. ¿Podría ser esto un sueño? ¿Le había llegado el estrés de la industria? ¿Había perdido la cabeza?

Lentamente, recuperaron el aliento. Hangyul comenzó a hurgar en la habitación. Descubrió un termo de café casi vacío en la mini nevera y se lo pasó a Dohyon.

"Encontré un baño."

Dohyon asintió y salió de debajo de la mesa. Se arrastró hacia la esquina para aliviarse. Los otros chicos miraron hacia otro lado por cortesía, pero parecía ridículo preocuparse por cosas tan triviales en este momento.

Después de eso, la sala se llenó de un silencio aturdido. ¿Qué había para decir? Cualquier intento de entablar una conversación casual parecía absolutamente absurdo. Las palabras se sentían baratas. Seungwoo estaba completamente perdido en cuanto a cómo consolarlos. Ya no se sentía como un líder. Se sentía como un niño. Estaba aterrorizado y solo quería irse a casa. Quería ver al resto de las personas que amaba. Quería saber que estaban bien. Quería confirmarlo con sus propios ojos.

Estaba demasiado exhausto mentalmente para evitar que su mente divagara. Pensó en su familia biológica. Pensó en su familia de Victon. Pensó en el resto de X1. Su conciencia evocó una imagen sonriente de... ¿Yohan? Cada cara pasó por su mente con un agudo dolor. Sus ojos ardían y se nublaban con lágrimas no derramadas, pero las contuvo, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos. Necesitaba mantenerse fuerte, si no para sí mismo que sea para los demás. Si se desmoronara ahora, sería inútil.

Finalmente, Wooseok se puso de pie. Todos los ojos lo siguieron mientras cruzaba la habitación hacia las ventanas y miraba a través de las persianas polvorientas.

"¿Qué hay ahí afuera?" Preguntó Hangyul, moviéndose para pararse a su lado. "¿Puedes ver algo?"

"Nada," respondió. "Absolutamente nada. No hay autos, no hay personas... es como si todos hubieran desaparecido. Y está oscureciendo."

Hangyul lo empujó, echando un vistazo.

"Huh. Que extraño."

Wooseok simplemente parpadeó antes de darle un codazo para que se apartara.

"No creo que lleguemos al techo, pero tal vez aún pueda obtener servicio desde aquí." Levantó suavemente las persianas y luego comenzó a buscar un pestillo en la ventana. Abrió la pestaña de metal oxidada y empujó lentamente el cristal. La ventana se abrió con un crujido bajo.

Seungwoo observó a Wooseok sacar su teléfono de su bolsillo y luego comenzó a inclinar su cuerpo para colgar lo más posible de la ventana abierta. Hangyul se cernía cerca, probablemente listo para agarrarlo en cualquier momento si se inclinaba demasiado.

"Espera. ¿Qué..?" Wooseok retrocedió un poco de la pared y Seungwoo se encontró inmediatamente saltando, impulsado a la acción por la alarma en la voz de Wooseok.

Hangyul llegó primero a la ventana, pero Seungwoo estaba justo detrás de él. Ambos se apretaron juntos, tratando de echar un vistazo.

La puesta de sol proyectaba una mirada cegadora sobre todo y los ojos de Seungwoo tardaron un momento en ajustarse y escanear adecuadamente la calle. Algo a lo lejos, en la acera opuesta, avanzaban tambaleándose. ¿Dos cosas? No, tres. Se movían con movimientos extraños y bruscos, moviendo las extremidades como troncos de carne. Uno de ellos estaba doblado por la cintura de una manera antinatural, sus caderas se movieron completamente fuera de línea con el resto de su cuerpo.

"Fantástico," se quejó Hangyul secamente.

Ninguno de ellos había pensado realmente que la pesadilla se limitaba solo a este edificio de oficinas, pero ver una confirmación tan clara de que las cosas eran tan horribles en el exterior era aleccionador. Hangyul exhaló un fuerte suspiro y sacudió la cabeza. Seungwoo simplemente regresó al sofá, su mente se negaba a reconocer lo que esto podría significar en términos de una imagen más grande. ¿Qué tan grave era este brote? ¿Hasta dónde llegó esto? ¿Todo Seúl? ¿Toda Corea? ¿Toda Asia? ¿Quién seguía de su lado? Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver a Dohyon y Hyeongjun moviéndose nerviosamente hacia la ventana, asustados, pero probablemente también curiosos.

"Oigan, ¿por qué no ustedes dos hurgan y ven si pueden encontrar algo de comida? Necesitamos mantener nuestras fuerzas." Seungwoo hizo un gesto alrededor de la sala. Esperaba que una distracción pudiera ayudar a calmar un poco sus nervios.

Wooseok reajustó su agarre en su teléfono, pero luego regresó a la ventana, inclinando su delgado cuerpo a través de la abertura en un intento desesperado por encontrar solo una barra de señal.

Una hora después, el sol se había puesto y la habitación estaba completamente oscura. Wooseok todavía estaba apoyado contra la pared, colgando su brazo por la ventana con su teléfono en la mano. Dohyon y Hyeongjun habían logrado recoger los restos de algunos almuerzos a medio comer del mini refrigerador y algunos bocadillos empacados de un gabinete debajo de la televisión. Dividieron el botín entre el grupo. Hicieron todo lo posible para hablar normalmente mientras comían su pequeña comida de mezcolanza, pero una vez que terminaron, el silencio sofocante volvió a entrar. Se sentaron un rato, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.

"Creo que ya deberíamos terminar la noche," anunció Seungwoo. Había estado reflexionando en silencio sobre sus opciones, desesperado por elaborar un Plan B, ahora que su idea original de dirigirse al techo parecía imposible y mortal. Por ahora, no tenía sentido hacer nada. Estaba oscuro y todos estaban física y mentalmente exhaustos. Necesitaban al menos intentar dormir si querían estar en forma para enfrentar lo que el mañana podría traer. "Nos turnaremos para vigilar. Me quedaré despierto y haré el primer turno."

Wooseok salió de la ventana con un suspiro frustrado, pero asintió con la cabeza. Cerró el cristal parcialmente y dejó su teléfono cuidadosamente colocado en el alféizar. Luego cruzó la habitación y se dejó caer en el sofá contra la puerta, junto a Seungwoo.

Dohyon y Hyeongjun compartieron el otro sofá, apoyando la cabeza contra los apoyabrazos opuestos y situando la longitud de sus cuerpos uno al lado del otro. Hangyul tomó el piso cerca de su sofá, con un brazo en ángulo y descansando sobre los cojines, agarrando con fuerza la mano de Dohyon.

Seungwoo se sentó en la oscuridad escuchando la respiración rítmica y constante de sus amigos. No estaba seguro de cuántos de ellos estaban realmente durmiendo, dadas las circunstancias, pero al menos parecían estar descansando. Sacó su teléfono y miró la pantalla. 9:42 pm. Sin servicio. El fondo de pantalla era una selfie de él, Yohan y Hangul haciendo muecas ridículas, tomadas desde el escenario en KCon Tailandia. Tiempos más simples. La ironía era que realmente se habían detenido a apreciar esos tiempos. Sabían lo que era la suerte de estar en X1, incluso con las controversias y se aseguraron de absorber cada momento feliz. Para Seungwoo, esta era una segunda oportunidad y quería recordar y reconocer cada experiencia. Pero aun así, a la luz de la forma en que las cosas habían cambiado tan repentina y horriblemente, aún sentía que lo había dado por sentado. Claro, apreciaba presentarse y conocer a los fanáticos y ganar premios, pero no había apreciado por completo compartir un plato de ramen instantáneo entre 11 personas en una habitación de hotel o la sensación de agotamiento total después de una filmación de un vídeo musical. No había apreciado reír, respirar, quejarse por cosas triviales o caminar de incógnito en Seúl. Había pasado por alto las pequeñas cosas que simplemente lo hacían humano, en lugar de las cosas más grandes que lo hacían un idol.

Ociosamente, abrió el álbum de fotos en su teléfono y comenzó a hojear las fotos.

Una captura de pantalla de sus padres intentando sin éxito finalizar una videollamada. Una selfie de él y Byungchan junto al río Han. Seungyoun levantando el dedo del medio en la mesa de un restaurante. Yohan sonriendo, segundos antes de que su helado se cayera del cono y cayera sobre el pavimento.

Se sentía surrealista, mirar los rostros de docenas de personas que nunca volvería a ver. Gente que llenó su vida y su corazón hasta el borde de calidez y confort. Había cosas que nunca les había dicho. Cosas que pensó que tendría mucho tiempo para compartir más tarde. Le dolía el pecho de anhelo y pena. Su aliento quedó atrapado en su garganta, ahogándolo. Y entonces...

_Zzzt._

_Zzzt._

Por el rabillo del ojo, Seungwoo vio un destello de movimiento cuando Wooseok se lanzó ruidosamente del sofá y cruzó la habitación. Solo entonces su mente registró la fuente del sonido. El celular de Wooseok. Se puso de pie de un salto y se frotó la cara, sorprendido de encontrar sus ojos y mejillas húmedas. No se había dado cuenta de que había comenzado a llorar y estaba agradecido de estar envuelto en la oscuridad. El resto de la habitación se agitó lentamente, escuchando la conmoción. Cuidadosamente, Wooseok tocó el teléfono, encendiendo el altavoz, claramente temiendo moverlo y perder el servicio.

"¿Hola? ¿Hola?"

Había estática y luego ...

"¡Bueno, mierda! ¿Quién diría que los teléfonos fijos seguirían siendo tan útiles?"

Wooseok dejó escapar un aliento pesado y desigual. Cuando habló, su voz era aguda y tensa por la emoción.

"¿Seungyoun? ¿Estas vivo? Estás... He estado tratando de contactarte todo el día..."

"Yo también. Dios, es bueno escuchar tu voz."

"Hey, ¿qué pasa con la mía?" Hangyul gritó desde el suelo.

"¡Yah! ¡Idiota! ¿Tú también sobreviviste? ¡De ninguna manera!"

"¿Dudaste de mí?"

Hubo un fuerte estallido de estática y Seungwoo se encogió. La conexión ya estaba empezando a cortarse.

"- ustedes --- chicos-- tomamos --- estación ---"

Wooseok se arrodilló y se presionó contra la pared, su rostro se cernía sobre el teléfono.

"Repitelo. Más lento. ¡Estamos perdiendo la conexión!"

"¿Dónde están? --- ... Nosotros --- refugio --- Family Mart cerca de Gwanghwamun, Estaci --- nueve."

Seungwoo había estado parado allí aturdido, pero de repente su cerebro pareció moverse y dio un paso adelante hacia el teléfono.

"Vamos a ir por ustedes," dijo con severidad, sintiendo que todos los ojos de la habitación se dirigían hacia él. "Nos dirigiremos allí al amanecer. No estamos lejos."

"Cuento contigo, líder audaz. Ten cuidado."

"¿Están todos bien? ¿Están todos los demás contigo? Es-." Seungwoo fue interrumpido por el tono de la finalización de la llamada. Echó un vistazo por encima de la cabeza de Wooseok y miró hacia la pantalla. Sin servicio.

"Bueno, eso es todo." Hangyul se recostó en el suelo, metiendo los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Las siluetas de Dohyon y Hyeongjun se posaron en el borde del sofá, absorbiendo la conversación.

Seungwoo miró a Wooseok que estaba en posición, todavía arrodillado junto al teléfono. La luz de la luna que se filtraba a través de la ventana se reflejaba en sus grandes ojos vidriosos y Seungwoo reconoció la mezcla de emociones allí. Alivio. Terror. Esperanza. No estaban solos. El tácito miedo de que de alguna manera fueran los sobrevivientes del alma de esta catástrofe épica había sido desacreditado. Y ahora tenían un nuevo plan.


	4. Muerto e ido

Era un secreto a voces que Wooseok y Seungyoun estaban saliendo. No para el conocimiento del público, por supuesto, pero los miembros estaban al tanto. Era obvio para cualquiera que prestara atención. Siempre parecían gravitar el uno hacia el otro, compartiendo miradas rápidas y toques ligeros. Cuando Wooseok entraba en pánico y no podía encontrar sus lentes, de alguna manera siempre aparecían en la habitación de Seungyoun. Cuando Seungyoun se escabullía para comprar algunos bocadillos, siempre era Wooseok quien se ofrecía a acompañarlo. Siempre se quedaban casualmente detrás, esperándose el uno al otro y elegían asientos uno al lado del otro en la camioneta cuando abordaban las salidas, inclinando la cabeza mientras compartían un juego de airpods. En público, lo mantenian profesional, pero el grupo en general siempre fue tan pro-skinship y abiertamente cariñoso que de todos modos no había forma de separar lo que era platónico de lo que era romántico.

Al principio, Seungwoo estaba incómodo con el desarrollo. Como líder, sintió que era su responsabilidad mantener al grupo lo más estable y cohesionado posible y si las cosas alguna vez salían al mal entre ellos, podría interrumpir fácilmente el equilibrio y crear una división. Pero Wooseok y Seungyoun no eran nuevos en la industria o coexistiendo en una dinámica grupal. Ambos habían pasado por mucho, habiendo experimentado su propio conjunto de luchas que surgieron junto con estar en el centro de atención. Seungwoo confió en los dos completamente para comprender su situación y proceder con cuidado. También se dio cuenta de que lo que había estado sintiendo no había sido realmente preocupación o duda en absoluto. Habían sido celos. Seungwoo tenía su propio enamoramiento floreciente, pero lo mantenía cerca de su pecho. La idea de actuar o perseguirlo lo asustaba más de lo que cualquier cosa lo había hecho en toda su vida. Más que cualquier cosa hasta ayer, por supuesto. Un cosquilleo de arrepentimiento comenzaba a tocar su corazón. La posibilidad de rechazo y torpeza parecía un precio ridículamente pequeño a pagar ahora. Inconscientemente, siempre había asumido que tenía mucho tiempo, ya sea para superar sus sentimientos por completo o dejarlos florecer en algo que no podía seguir ignorando. Pero ahora... todo había cambiado. Parpadeó un conjunto de pensamientos oscuros.

Cuando el primer rayo de sol comenzó a asomarse por las ventanas, Seungwoo apoyó la cabeza contra el sofá y miró hacia el techo. A pesar de que apenas había dormido, todavía no había logrado formular un plan concreto sobre cómo llevar al grupo del punto A al punto B, donde el resto de X1 estaba esperando. No es un plan que parezca seguro, de todos modos. Y por esa razón, se estaba estancando. Sabía que debería comenzar a despertarlos, pero luego lo buscarían para obtener respuestas y direcciones, de las cuales actualmente no tenía ninguna.

Según lo planeado, todos se turnaban para vigilar durante la noche. Al principio, habían dejado a Dohyon fuera de la rotación. A veces era fácil olvidarlo, pero en realidad era solo un niño y ni siquiera podían comenzar a imaginar cómo esto lo estaba afectando. Desde que salieron de la sala de juntas, había estado extremadamente callado y apagado. Pero, cuando insistió en ser incluido y asumir parte de la responsabilidad, todos acordaron que él y Hyeongjun deberían vigilar juntos, para hacerse compañía. Seungwoo anunció que tomaría la primera y la última vigilancia y lo dijo con una autoridad tan severa que ninguno de ellos lo cuestionó, aunque parecían vacilantes.

La noche transcurrió sin incidentes. No hubo ruidos extraños o intentos de hombres de negocios no-muertos para entrar en la sala. Seungwoo dudaba que alguno de ellos durmiera más de una o dos horas en el mejor de los casos, pero no era razonable esperar otra cosa. Todos simplemente tendrían que esperar que la adrenalina pura fuera suficiente para alimentarlos durante el día.

De la forma en que Seungwoo lo veía, tenían tres opciones, todas ellas de diversos grados imposibles. Necesitaban bajar al nivel del suelo. La opción uno era de alguna manera salir por la ventana de esta habitación. Estaría muy lejos de la segunda historia, pero no demasiado lejos. Si pudieran hacer algún tipo de cuerda, podría funcionar. La segunda opción era llegar al elevador, abrir las puertas y bajar de alguna manera. Pero eso era algo que solo sucedía en las películas de acción y era prácticamente irreal. También supuso que la cabina del elevador se quedaría atrapada sobre ellos y bloquearía su camino hacia abajo. La tercera opción y quizás la más aterradora, era intentar navegar de nuevo por la escalera. Tendrían que traer armas y estar preparados para luchar. Ninguno de estas opciones parecía particularmente atractiva y todas tenían un riesgo potencial de lesiones o muerte. Se sentía perversamente cruel para él tener que tomar decisiones tan pesadas.

Seungwoo se inclinó y suavemente empujó a Wooseok para que despertara. Estaba acurrucado en una bola, metido en la esquina del lado opuesto del sofá. Pero no tardó mucho en despertarlo y se incorporó lentamente, frotándose los ojos.

"Buenos días," susurró secamente. Parpadeó un par de veces y entrecerró los ojos alrededor de la habitación. "Ah, todavía en el infierno."

Seungwoo asintió y se deslizó por el sofá, más cerca de Wooseok. Apoyó la cabeza contra el hombro de su amigo y suspiró. Siempre había compartido un vínculo especial con Wooseok, después de haber experimentado trayectorias profesionales muy similares. Ambos sufrieron con la misma culpa subyacente de no solo dejar un grupo atrás para unirse a X1, sino también debutar en X1 sobre otro de los miembros de dicho grupo. Se habían apoyado fuertemente el uno al otro desde el principio, luchando de una manera única pero compartida. Seungwoo no tenía que ser valiente frente a Wooseok. No tenía que mentir.

"No sé qué deberíamos hacer," admitió Seungwoo, manteniendo la voz baja para no despertar a los tres durmiendo al otro lado de la habitación. "No sé cómo sacarnos de aquí de forma segura."

"No creo que haya una respuesta correcta," susurró Wooseok. "Y no creo que necesites decidir eso por tu cuenta."

Seungwoo sintió que un poco de peso se levantaba de sus hombros. Después de todo, había sido Wooseok quien había sugerido observativamente ir al techo para ver la situación. Por supuesto, un giro inesperado de los acontecimientos había causado un obstáculo e hizo imposible ese plan, pero la idea inicial había sido sólida e inteligente.

Es cierto que a Seungwoo no le resultaba fácil pasar o compartir sus cargas, pero lo que estaba en juego era anormalmente alto en esta situación. Necesitaba ayuda. Necesitaba que esta fuera una decisión conjunta para que, si las cosas salían mal, no tendría que vivir sabiendo que había sido culpa suya. No podía manejar eso.

Se sentaron en silencio uno al lado del otro durante unos minutos más. La luz del sol se asomaba por el alféizar de la ventana y los rayos brillantes se deslizaban a través de los huecos en las persianas. Seungwoo suspiró y dio una palmada en la rodilla de Wooseok antes de levantarse. Solo el sonido del movimiento del sofá era suficiente para hacer que los chicos de la habitación se agitaran de su sueño inquieto.

Hangyul estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza y arqueó la espalda, provocando una serie de sonidos bajos y crujientes de su columna vertebral. Los ojos de Hyeongjun y Dohyon se abrieron y corrieron por la habitación, pareciendo desorientados.

"Tengo que decir que dormir en el suelo con los muertos vivos a solo unos metros de distancia fue de alguna manera más tranquilo que una noche en los dormitorios con los ronquidos de Seungyoun," dijo Hangyul, levantándose lentamente del suelo.

"Seungyoun no ronca," se quejó Wooseok entre dientes.

"Ah, bueno," Hangyul inclinó la cabeza y sonrió. "Viene de su cama, pero supongo que eso significa que en realidad tú podrías ser el culpable."

Hyeongjun resopló adormilado y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

"Yo tampoco ronco, idiota," Wooseok lo miró desde el otro lado de la habitación, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

 _Algunas cosas nunca cambian_ , pensó Seungwoo para sí mismo. Pero, sinceramente, la normalidad de sus bromas era agradable. Si cerraba los ojos, casi podía fingir que era una mañana típica y que simplemente estaban en una habitación de hotel, preparándose para un espectáculo más tarde. Podía fingir que la vida tenía sentido.

Cuando todos se orientaron, Seungwoo les entregó los restos de comida que habían logrado recoger alrededor del salón. Mientras comían en silencio, sentados en círculo en el suelo, podía sentir todos los ojos sobre él, expectantes, esperando que los guiara como siempre lo había hecho. Finalmente, fue Wooseok quien habló, salvándolo del tormento interno de no saber qué decir.

"Tenemos que salir del edificio," dijo Wooseok. Hizo una pausa y luego agregó: "Vivos. E ilesos."

"Bueno, las escaleras no son una opción," Hyeongjun se rió nerviosamente y miró a los otros chicos. Cuando ninguno de ellos estuvo de acuerdo de inmediato, sus ojos se agrandaron. "¿Verdad?"

"No podemos descartar nada," dijo Wooseok.

Hyeongjun instantáneamente se puso de pie, sacudiendo la cabeza salvajemente de un lado a otro. Su mano temblorosa apretaba fuertemente un paquete de galletas Hello Panda.

"No no no no no. Wooseok-hyung estuvo a punto de morir allí. No podemos volver."

"No estuvo a punto de morir," respondió Hangyul, tirando suavemente de la pierna de Hyeongjun. "No mientras yo esté aquí."

Los ojos de Hyeongjun se fijaron en Seungwoo. Se estaban llenando de lágrimas y desesperación. Seungwoo podía sentirlo rogando a través de su mirada. Hacía que su pecho se sintiera pesado.

"Nada está decidido todavía," dijo, ofreciendo una sonrisa débil y tranquilizadora. "Necesitamos revisar todas nuestras opciones y elegir la mejor. Como un equipo."

La pálida cara de Hyeongjun se aflojó cuando se dejó caer al suelo. Asintió levemente y luego, sin decir palabra, le pasó su bolsa de galletas a Dohyon.

"Estoy de acuerdo en que las escaleras deberían ser el último recurso," dijo Wooseok, con la voz ligeramente vacilante. Él también estaba claramente sacudido por la última vez. "¿Alguien tiene otras sugerencias?"

"¿Por la ventana?" Hangyul hizo un gesto hacia las ventanas con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros. "Estamos en el segundo piso, pero tal vez podríamos usar algo para ayudarnos a bajar."

"La apertura es un poco pequeña," dijo Wooseok con un suspiro. "Hyeongjun y yo probablemente podríamos pasar, pero Seungwoo y Dohyon son altos. Y tú eres... ancho."

"¡Yah!" Hangyul lo fulminó con la mirada y le arrojó una botella de agua vacía a la cabeza, que fácilmente esquivó.

Pero, Wooseok tenía razón. Era el tipo de ventana que se abría como la puerta de un armario y sería difícil para los chicos más grandes salir fácilmente. Pero otra idea había surgido en la cabeza de Seungwoo. En silencio, se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana. Vieron cómo él hacía a un lado las persianas y luego movía su cuerpo para poder inclinarse. Una vez que pudo ver afuera, miró de un lado a otro, estudiando el exterior del edificio. Allí. Eso tenía que ser.

Se retiró y se volvió para mirar al grupo, con una media sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro.

"Alrededor de cinco ventanas hacia abajo," explicó. "Está justo encima de la entrada principal del vestíbulo. Hay un voladizo que cubre la pasarela que conduce a las puertas. Está justo debajo de un conjunto de ventanas. También hay algunos árboles decorativos que bordean la pasarela. Si salimos por esas ventanas, podemos bajar al voladizo. Son unos pocos pies como máximo. Luego podemos bajar a uno de los árboles para llegar al suelo."

Casi de inmediato, Wooseok y Hangyul se pusieron de pie, corriendo hacia la ventana para verificar la observación de Seungwoo.

"Parece factible," coincidió Wooseok, asomándose y estudiando el costado del edificio. "Tendremos que bajar por el pasillo hasta esa habitación."

"También deberíamos pensar a futuro," agregó Seungwoo, ahora sintiéndose más seguro. "Una vez que salimos, no se sabe qué encontraremos. La entrada nueve a la estación de Gwanghwamun no está lejos de aquí. ¿Dos cuadras, tal vez? Tenemos que pasar por la Plaza, así que podríamos considerar detenernos en la camioneta y recoger nuestras cosas. Suponiendo que todavía esté estacionado allí."

Seungwoo había comenzado a considerar un plan a largo plazo ahora. Había sido extremadamente inteligente por parte de Seungyoun y los demás encerrarse en un Family Mart, pero también le preocupaba. Ese no era un lugar en el que se hubieran detenido al azar en el camino a la Plaza Gwanghwamun para el SMUF. Significaba que, en algún momento, habían estado huyendo, buscando refugio de los efectos del brote. Era posible que no todos hubieran llegado a salvo.

Fue doloroso saber qué tan cerca deben haber estado de encontrarse. Muy rara vez viajaban por separado, pero a Minhee le tocaban las raíces, Yohan tenía una cita con el médico para revisar su tobillo y Junho estaba terminando la tarea. En ese momento, tenía sentido separarse, pero ahora Seungwoo deseaba haber insistido en que esperaran y se quedaran juntos. ¿Las cosas estarían mejor de alguna manera? ¿Los eventos del día habrían sido diferentes?

No podía concentrarse en el "qué pasaría si" en este momento. El Family Mart era perfecto para asegurarse de que tenían comida y bebida a su disposición en el futuro previsible, pero sus mochilas en la camioneta tenían cambios de ropa, los anteojos de Wooseok, sus cargadores de teléfono... cosas que podrían ser útiles mientras esperaban ayuda.

Los otros muchachos asintieron. Incluso Dohyon pareció animarse un poco. Después de que terminaron su comida, Seungwoo hizo una minuciosa inspección del salón, buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera ser útil, pero no había nada, especialmente después de que tomaron la comida y la bebida. Con eso, era hora de moverse. Ahora que tenían un plan de acción claro, Seungwoo estaba ansioso por llegar a la otra mitad del grupo.

"Estén en silencio y alerta," instruyó, mientras Dohyon y Hangyul deslizaban el sofá lejos de la puerta. "Agárrense las manos como la última vez. Siganme."

Todos asintieron en silencio, moviéndose para formar la misma línea que tenían cuando salieron de la sala de juntas. Seungwoo agarró con fuerza la mano de Hyeongjun con la suya mucho más grande y luego abrió lentamente la puerta, lo suficiente como para asomar la cabeza. Inspeccionó cuidadosamente el pasillo, mirando hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras contenía la respiración. No vio movimiento, pero pudo escuchar un sonido rítmico y amortiguado proveniente de unos pocos metros de distancia.

Se dio la vuelta y articuló "todo despejado" y luego abrió la puerta lo suficiente como para pasar. Tiró de un Hyeongjun con los ojos muy abiertos junto con él, sacando a la cadena de chicos del salón.

Seungwoo se mantuvo presionado contra la pared, avanzando lentamente, pero constantemente por el pasillo mientras trataba de medir la distancia a la habitación donde encontrarían sus ventanas de escape. El sonido de los golpes se hizo más fuerte, pero aún tenía una calidad amortiguada, como si algo grande golpeara repetidamente contra el otro lado de la pared. Cuando pasaron la entrada de la escalera, Seungwoo se estremeció al darse cuenta de que el sonido provenía del otro lado de la pesada puerta. ¿Había estado una de esas criaturas de pesadilla toda la noche tratando de seguirlos sin éxito? Estaba infinitamente agradecido de que hubieran encontrado otra manera de salir del edificio. Le dio un apretón a la mano de Hyeongjun, transmitiendo sin palabras su alivio.

Pasaron por tres puertas cerradas y en la cuarta, Seungwoo levantó una mano, indicándoles que se detuvieran. Si sus cálculos eran correctos, esto debería ser donde estarían las ventanas sobre el voladizo. Con una respiración profunda, extendió la mano y agarró el pomo de la puerta con una palma sudorosa. La adrenalina bombeó por sus venas. ¿Qué pasa si estaba bloqueado? ¿Podrían romperlo? ¿Podrían arriesgarse a hacer tanto ruido? Se mordió el labio inferior con ansiedad y se retorció la muñeca.

La perilla giró fácilmente, dando un clic suave. Seungwoo dijo un silencioso agradecimiento al universo y abrió la puerta solo un poco. Él inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante y miró a través, escudriñando dentro de la habitación.

Era una oficina pequeña, llena de tres escritorios grandes y dos archivadores altos. Había papeles esparcidos por todas partes y dos de las grandes sillas de oficina estaban volcadas. Al otro lado, dos grandes ventanas estaban colocadas en la pared, las ventanas que estaban buscando. La habitación parecía segura.

Seungwoo hizo pasar a los niños adentro y luego los siguió, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Casi de inmediato, Hangyul y Woosek comenzaron a deslizar uno de los grandes escritorios para encerrarlos. Hyeongjun y Dohyon se apresuraron hacia las ventanas, apartando las persianas y mirando hacia afuera.

"¡Podemos bajar fácilmente!" Dijo Hyeongjun, buscando el pestillo. "Y la ventana se desliza hacia arriba en lugar de abrirse. ¡Todos deberíamos encajar sin problemas!"

"Bien." Seungwoo sonrió y asintió. "Primero hagamos un barrido de la habitación. Vean si podemos encontrar algo útil."

Inmediatamente se pusieron a saquear la habitación. Bajo diferentes circunstancias, el caos podría haber sido divertido. Vaciaron los archivadores y sacaron todos los cajones del escritorio, volteándolos y tirando todo el contenido al suelo. Registraron los bolsillos de las chaquetas colgadas en el perchero de la esquina. Manosearon los botes de basura. Después de diez minutos, habían logrado reunir tres pequeños paquetes de bocadillos de nueces mixtas, dos paquetes de chicle de menta, un abridor de cartas puntiagudo con un mango con forma de serpiente, un puñado de clips y una corbata. Se metieron el botín en los bolsillos y Seungwoo aseguró el abrecartas entre su cinturón y sus pantalones.

No quedaba nada por hacer. Se pararon alrededor de la ventana mirándose el uno al otro. A pesar de los horrores contenidos en el edificio, ahora se sentía familiar. Salir a lo desconocido era una perspectiva aterradora. Una vez que se fueran, probablemente no habría vuelta atrás. Todos parecían sentir la pesadez del momento.

Seungwoo siempre tenía algunas palabras alentadoras para ofrecer cuando se preparaban para subir al escenario, pero en este momento su mente estaba en blanco y llena de miedo. Cualquier cosa que dijera sonaría hueca y forzada. Se sentía inseguro, asustado y ansioso. Fingir tener confianza y tranquilizarlos se sentía inútil. Se merecían más que eso. Entonces, en cambio, una vez más presentó el plan y luego asintió con la cabeza a Hangyul. Hangyul era fuerte y ágil, por lo que se ofreció como voluntario para ir primero y descubrir la mejor manera de bajar. Dio un paso hacia la ventana, pero el brazo de Wooseok salió disparado y lo agarró por la manga.

"Oye..."

Hangyul se volvió ligeramente y arqueó una ceja.

"Uh," Wooseok miró hacia el techo y se movió incómodamente sobre sus pies. "Hyeongjun tenía razón. Allí en la escalera, probablemente salvaste mi vida. En realidad nunca dije gracias, así que... gracias."

Hangyul inmediatamente lo sacudió, liberando su brazo, pero los bordes de sus labios se movieron hacia abajo con emoción.

"Ah, no hagas eso," dijo, moviéndose hacia la ventana. "No empieces a ponerte todo sentimental y a decir tus últimas palabras. Voy a necesitar que le describas esa patada en detalle a Yohan cuando nos encontremos. Cinturón negro, mi trasero."

Con eso, Hangyul empujó una pierna por la ventana y luego se agachó debajo del cristal, deslizando el resto de su cuerpo hacia el otro lado. Seungwoo intentó ignorar la forma en que escuchar el nombre de Yohan en voz alta hizo que se le cortara la respiración.

El voladizo de hormigón estaba a unos tres pies de la ventana, por lo que Hangyul logró caer con facilidad. Seungwoo observó mientras caminaba con cuidado a lo largo de él, mirando e inspeccionando los árboles que bordeaban el borde. Extendió la mano, sacudiendo algunas ramas, tratando de encontrar unas que pudieran soportar su peso y actuar como un punto medio del suelo. Finalmente, satisfecho, regresó a la ventana y les indicó a los demás que salieran.

Desde lo alto del voladizo, podían ver calle abajo hasta la Plaza. Además de estar extrañamente vacío y silencioso, nada parecía particularmente extraño. Las tres criaturas tambaleantes que habían visto en la distancia la noche anterior no se encontraban en ningún lado, pero eso no significaba que estuvieran necesariamente a salvo. Los sentidos de Seungwoo se intensificaron con adrenalina. Cada susurro de hojas en la brisa hacía que todo su cuerpo se tensara.

Hangyul los dirigió a un árbol en el lado izquierdo del voladizo. Había una rama gruesa a unos cinco pies de profundidad sobre la que podían caer. A partir de ahí, el terreno no estaba lejos. Hangyul sonrió y les lanzó un pulgar hacia arriba antes de caer sobre su estómago y deslizarse hacia atrás. Sus dedos encontraron la rama y se giró para agarrar rápidamente el tronco antes de ponerse en cuclillas. Los saludó con la mano y luego agarró la rama con ambas manos, bajando su cuerpo debajo de ella como una barra de tiro antes de caer suavemente sobre la hierba de abajo.

El corazón de Seungwoo comenzó a acelerarse. Hangyul no estaba muy lejos, pero parecía peligrosamente separado de ellos y vulnerable. Suavemente empujó a Dohyon hacia adelante, indicándole que fuera el próximo. Hasta que estuvieran todos juntos en el suelo, Seungwoo no se sentiría a gusto.

Uno por uno, cuidadosamente maniobraron hacia abajo de la misma manera que Hangyul. A pesar de la ansiedad de Seungwoo, nada salió mal. Las manos de Dohyon se deslizaron un poco mientras se bajaba de la rama, pero la pequeña caída lo dejó ileso. A los pocos minutos, todos estaban en el nivel del suelo, mirando alrededor de la calle misteriosamente vacía.

"La camioneta debería estar a mitad de la cuadra," susurró Seungwoo. "Detrás de las carpas."

Las barricadas y las tiendas de lona todavía estaban preparadas para el SMUF tal como lo habían estado la mañana anterior. El vacío de la Plaza hoy creó una extraña yuxtaposición. Hace 24 horas, había estado lleno de vida y emoción, pero parecía que habían pasado años desde entonces.

Se quedaron juntos mientras caminaban por la calle, con todas sus cabezas girando para inspeccionar el área circundante. Seungwoo podía sentir los dedos de Hyeongjun agarrando el borde de la parte posterior de su camisa y miró por encima del hombro para ofrecer una pequeña sonrisa. Cuando se dio la vuelta, pudo ver el parachoques de su camioneta sobresaliendo en la calle. A medida que se acercaban, más del vehículo apareció a la vista. La puerta del lado del conductor estaba abierta de par en par. Envió un escalofrío inquietante por la columna vertebral de Seungwoo.

Cuando estaban a solo unos metros de distancia, los detuvo. Durante unos segundos, simplemente se quedaron allí, observando la camioneta y esperando ver cualquier señal de movimiento desde adentro. No pasó nada.

"Tengan cuidado," susurró Seungwoo. "Reúnan las cosas rápidamente y luego seguimos adelante."

Todos asintieron y luego se acercaron en manada. Cuando se acercaron a la puerta abierta, Seungwoo estiró el cuello para echar un vistazo dentro. Todo se veía tal como lo habían dejado. Sus mochilas y bolsas todavía estaban sentadas en los asientos y un café helado medio vacío olvidado estaba en uno de los portavasos. Todo parecía intacto. Con cautela, les indicó que avanzaran.

Subieron a la camioneta rápidamente. Seungwoo era muy consciente de cómo la acción se sentía dolorosamente familiar, pero tan extraña. Deseó con todo su corazón que se instalaran para regresar a los dormitorios o para otro evento, discutiendo juguetonamente sobre los arreglos de los asientos y tirando bocadillos. Se desplomó en su lugar habitual y palmeó el asiento a su lado. Por lo general, Dongpyo lo reclamaría, pero ayer, Hangyul se había sentado allí. Suspiró mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y sacaba su bolsa en el piso. A su alrededor, los otros niños también recogieron sus cosas. Por el rabillo del ojo, Seungwoo notó movimiento fuera de la ventana de y su corazón se detuvo, pero era solo una aleta de una de las carpas blancas que se movían con la brisa.

"El manager puso su bolsa en el maletero," dijo Hyeongjun, volviendo a la parte delantera de la camioneta. Estaba agarrando su propia mochila morada contra su pecho protectoramente. "Puede haber algo útil allí."

"Bien pensado," estuvo de acuerdo Hangyul.

Hyeongjun asintió y sonrió levemente antes de salir por la puerta del conductor.

Una vez más, algo en la visión periférica de Seungwoo llamó su atención y como antes, era solo la aleta de la tienda cercana. Excepto que lo que había sido un simple lienzo blanco momentos antes ahora estaba veteado de sangre negra y carmesí. Cada pelo en el cuerpo de Seungwoo se erizó.

"No," susurró, luchando por salir del asiento.

"¿Qué?" Repitieron Hangyul y Wooseok, notando inmediatamente la expresión de terror en su rostro.

Seungwoo se lanzó fuera de la camioneta, escuchando la conmoción de los otros chicos que lo seguían. Medio tropezó en la calle, con la lengua pesada y seca en la boca.

"O-oye, tal vez deberíamos dejar la bolsa del manager," dijo en voz baja, dando algunos pasos tentativos hacia adelante.

"¿En serio?" La cabeza de Hyeongjun se asomó por la parte trasera de la camioneta y Seungwoo sintió una oleada de alivio atravesándolo. Sus rodillas se sintieron débiles con eso.

"Sí, vamos," Se dio la vuelta e hizo un gesto a Hyeongjun para que lo siguiera.

Hubo un sonido bajo y gutural y luego un grito espeluznante. Envió el corazón de Seungwoo a su estómago. Rápidamente, se dio la vuelta, su zapatilla se deslizó sobre el asfalto. Cayó con fuerza sobre su rodilla mala y un dolor agudo y punzante le quemó el muslo, pero apenas podía sentirlo. La horrible visión que encontró en sus ojos bloqueó todo lo demás.

Hyeongjun estaba a solo unos metros de distancia, cerca del parachoques trasero de la camioneta, pero dos cuerpos grotescos y pesados ahora lo arañaban por detrás. La cabeza de uno cayó sobre su hombro asquerosamente y luego hundió sus dientes negros en su cuello. La sangre roja brillante rociaba como una fuente, empapando la camisa gris de Hyeongjun. Sus ojos se abrieron increíblemente, brillando de terror y desesperación. Bajo el peso de los muertos vivientes que lo golpeaban, cayó de rodillas, su cuerpo temblando mientras le roían la carne.

Seungwoo inmediatamente se puso de pie, con un brazo extendido, los dedos alcanzando la pequeña mano de Hyeongjun. Fue a dar un paso, pero de repente le cortó el viento y se encontró sin aliento. Hangyul había chocado contra él, con el hombro hacia abajo y en ángulo hacia el pecho de Seungwoo. Era como un aparejo de fútbol, excepto que, en lugar de tumbarlo en el suelo, prácticamente lo levantaba y lo llevaba hacia atrás.

"Seungwoo-hyung, no. Tenemos que irnos. Tenemos que correr," siseó entre dientes. "No puedes ayudarlo ahora."

Las cosas habían ido demasiado bien. El roce de Wooseok con la muerte en el hueco de la escalera parecía haber sucedido hace eones. Era fácil fingir que había sido una pesadilla absurda. Desde entonces, había sido un éxito tras otro. Sus planes habían sido ejecutados sin problemas. ¿Se habían puesto demasiado cómodos? ¿Habían bajado la guardia? ¿Cómo pudieron haberse vuelto tan descuidados?

Las lágrimas calientes nublaron la visión de Seungwoo mientras tropezaba hacia atrás, dejándose guiar por Hangyul. Sintió que Wooseok y Dohyon lo agarraban por la parte de atrás de su camisa, tirando de él. Sus voces eran desesperadas y suplicantes, pero amortiguadas, ahogadas por el sonido del pulso de Seungwoo en sus oídos. Todo se sentía surrealista. Era como si estuviera flotando lejos, siendo llevado sin peso por el viento. La realidad se había desgarrado por las costuras y estaba cayendo en la nada.

Un fuerte y doloroso crujido contra su pómulo volvió a enfocar el mundo. Hangyul estaba parado frente a él, con la palma abierta y la mano levantada. La otra mano fue apretada en la garganta de Seungwoo, agarrando un puñado de su camisa.

"Necesitamos que vuelvas," suplicó, con la voz temblorosa. "Tenemos que irnos."

Seungwoo apartó sus ojos de la horrible escena al lado de la camioneta, aunque la simple acción se sintió tremendamente agotadora. A su lado, Dohyon estaba temblando, con el rostro pálido. Wooseok estaba del otro lado, tirando de su brazo mientras silenciosas lágrimas rodaban por su rostro. Seungwoo asintió y se dio la vuelta para correr, con un sollozo en la garganta cuando salieron por el camino, en dirección a la entrada nueve a la estación de Gwanghwamun.


	5. Chapter 5

Seungwoo quería desesperadamente mirar hacia atrás, pero el asombroso aturdimiento del momento se estaba desvaneciendo y el miedo se apoderó de él. La autoconservación le dijo que absolutamente tenía que seguir moviéndose. Un dolor candente atravesó su rodilla con cada flexión de los músculos de sus piernas, por lo que trató de concentrar su atención en el sonido de sus pies golpeando el pavimento para mantenerse distraído.

_El sonido._

De repente se dio cuenta de que estaban haciendo bastante ruido y se detuvo, agarrando la parte trasera de la camisa de Wooseok. Hangyul y Dohyon estaban justo detrás de él, así que agitó su otro brazo, indicándoles que se detuvieran también.

De vuelta en la camioneta, se habían equivocado de una manera enorme e imperdonable. Por un momento, habían sido descuidados. Por un instante, dejaron que Hyeongjun se aventurara solo a unos metros de distancia. Le había costado la vida. Seungwoo se negaba a dejar que un error evitable como ese vuelva a suceder. Todavía no estaba seguro de poder soportar el que ya había ocurrido y mucho menos un segundo. Se habían concentrado en huir, preocupados por su dolor, pero no podían permitirse el lujo de ser imprudentes. Eso se había dejado muy claro. Necesitaban pisar con cuidado.

Se quedaron en la calle por un momento, mirándose el uno al otro, sus pechos subían y bajaban con fuerza mientras intentaban recuperar el aliento. No había palabras que pudieran transmitir adecuadamente la profundidad de sus sentimientos y llenar el silencio, parecía peligroso e irrespetuoso para Hyeongjun. La realidad de los últimos diez minutos se asentó a su alrededor.

Dohyon se desplomó sobre el pavimento, de repente aparentemente incapaz de soportar el peso de su desesperación. Wooseok tropezó unos pasos y vomitó en la calle. Hangyul seguía girando en su lugar, escaneando sus alrededores con un enfoque intenso, su mandíbula se apretaba y aflojaba mientras trataba de mantener sus emociones bajo control. Seungwoo se sintió vacío. Su interior se sentía crudo. A propósito movió su peso a su pierna mala, inclinándose hacia la agonía mientras el dolor le atravesaba la rodilla. Ya sea que se tratara de una forma retorcida de auto castigo o simplemente de una forma de evitar que volviera a salir de la realidad, no estaba seguro. Quería gritar. Quería maldecir. Quería patear, golpear y llorar. Quería tumbarse en la calle y sucumbir a la pesadilla.

Wooseok regresó, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano. Se inclinó y comenzó a levantar a Dohyon. De nuevo, las palabras eran innecesarias. Todos sabían que necesitaban continuar. Cuanto más tiempo permanecieran vulnerables a la intemperie, mayor sería la posibilidad de más tragedia. No estaban lejos de la entrada 9 a la estación de Gwanghwamun y justo encima estaría el Family Mart que tanto deseaban alcanzar.

Comenzaron a caminar nuevamente, esta vez uniendo sus manos sin palabras. Si era por seguridad o por comodidad, Seungwoo no estaba muy seguro. El sol brillaba intensamente, bañándolos en una luz cálida y proyectando una larga cadena de sus sombras sobre el pavimento. La alegre normalidad parecía burlarse de ellos sin piedad.

Todos vigilaban atentamente su entorno, miraban alrededor de los automóviles abandonados y se arrastraban cautelosamente por los recovecos oscuros en los exteriores de los edificios. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la amplia rampa que conducía a la estación de Gwanghwamun apareciera a la vista, justo delante y a su izquierda. Hangyul lo señaló, aunque con lo nerviosos que estaban todos era poco probable que ninguno de ellos lo hubiera notado. Intercambiaron pequeños y sombríos asentimientos, el triunfo de acercarse a su destino se vio muy eclipsado por su inmensa pérdida.

Dieron vueltas alrededor de la entrada de la estación. Casi de inmediato, Seungwoo se dio cuenta de que había sido una decisión extremadamente inteligente. Mirando por la rampa hacia la estación, parecía que estaba lleno de un mar oscuro y arremolinado. La negrura oscura parecía fluir como aguas tormentosas y tormentosas. Era como si la sombra misma se hubiera solidificado en una masa amorfa y ondulante. Pero mientras continuaba mirando hacia la estación, debajo del voladizo de la entrada, se dio cuenta de que eran cuerpos. Cientos de cuerpos retorciéndose, agrupados como sardinas. No del todo vivos, no del todo cadáveres: una horda de muertos vivientes se había congregado debajo de la calle, abarrotando el metro. Si escuchaba atentamente, podía escuchar sonidos enfermos y el eco de gruñidos bajos.

La sangre de Seungwoo se volvió helada y se congeló en su lugar, incapaz de moverse. No parecía que los hubieran visto, pero eso podría cambiar en cualquier momento. La parte superior del declive de la rampa estaba a unos 60 pies de distancia, en el lado opuesto de la calle, pero Seungwoo no tenía idea de qué tan rápido podían avanzar estas criaturas sobre ellos. Los que habían encontrado en el hueco de la escalera parecían bastante lentos e inestables, pero ese era un tamaño de muestra extremadamente pequeño y poco confiable. Los dos que habían atacado a Hyeongjun obviamente habían logrado ser lo suficientemente rápidos y silenciosos como para escabullirse detrás de él.

Seungwoo se estremeció, tirando de la mano de Wooseok para detener el resto de la cadena. Se detuvieron y siguieron su mirada, entrecerrando los ojos en la oscuridad de la misma manera que él. Wooseok lo miró con las cejas fruncidas por la confusión, obviamente en desventaja con su mala vista, pero los ojos de Hangyul y Dohyon se abrieron con miedo y comprensión.

Seungwoo quería desesperadamente transmitir información y exponer verbalmente un plan, pero era demasiado arriesgado. Incluso la sola idea de moverse demasiado repentinamente y llamar la atención hacia ellos mismos envió una gota de miedo paralizante por su columna vertebral. Como X1, estaban en sintonía entre sí. Compartían una conexión que a menudo no requería palabras o explicaciones. Simplemente existían como una unidad cohesiva, una comprensión innata que los unía como familia, más que un simple grupo. Seungwoo tendría que esperar que en este momento eso fuera suficiente.

En el extremo más alejado de la rampa había un pequeño conjunto de escalones de concreto que conducían a la calle sobre la estación. Desde su punto de vista actual, Seungwoo podía ver una línea de escaparates de lado a lado y un pequeño restaurante de pollo frito. El Family Mart estaba cerca, probablemente fuera de la vista en el mismo camino. ¿La velocidad o la precaución serían más valiosas? ¿Deberían tratar de avanzar lentamente o sería más efectivo hacer una carrera loca? ¿Tendría sentido tomar el camino largo? Seungwoo no confiaba en sí mismo para tomar la decisión correcta. Dudó, esperando que alguien más tomara la iniciativa, pero todos se quedaron allí, congelados en su lugar, mirándolo. La presión y la responsabilidad se sintieron sofocantes. Estaba calificado para contar su saludo de X1, pero ciertamente no estaba calificado para lo que fuera esta posición de pesadilla. ¿Y si se equivocaba de nuevo?

El cerebro de Seungwoo pareció acortarse bajo el estrés y su cuerpo se hizo cargo automáticamente. Sus extremidades se aflojaron y sus hombros se encorvaron hacia adentro. Comenzó a arrastrarse lentamente hacia adelante, arrastrando ligeramente su pierna lesionada detrás de él. Se sentía ridículo moverse de esa manera, pero no era mucho más extraño que algunas de las coreografías incómodas que se habían visto obligados a hacer. Ciertamente parecía una locura, pero parecía la opción más segura posible.

La multitud de muertos vivientes no parecía atacarse ni actuar agresivamente hacia su propia especie dentro de la estación. Tal vez si disfrazan sus movimientos para que coincidan con los muertos vivientes, podrían pasar desapercibidos sin ser notados. Seungwoo estaba seguro de haber visto esa táctica utilizada en una película antes y parecía un plan tan bueno como cualquier otro.

Casi de inmediato, los otros chicos se dieron cuenta. Hangyul le dio un codazo a Dohyon y asintió antes de soltarse los brazos, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras seguía a Seungwoo. Wooseok hizo lo mismo, empujando su pecho hacia adelante con cada paso laborioso. Una risita desagradable e inapropiada surgió de la garganta de Seungwoo mientras imaginaba al azar cómo reaccionaría la otra mitad de X1 si pudieran verlos ahora. ¿Qué diría Hyeongjun si pudiera ver su extraño desfile de zombis falsos marchando por las calles de Seúl? Seungwoo tragó la risa, reconociendo que estaba tocando su punto de quiebre mental. La pena, el miedo y el agotamiento habían debilitado su sensibilidad y estaba completamente seguro de que lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo en este momento era la desesperada necesidad de poner a salvo a Wooseok, Dohyon y Hangyul.

Justo como Seungwoo había esperado, sus movimientos no fueron detectados hasta donde pudo ver. Ninguno de los muertos vivientes pasó la línea de sombra creada por el voladizo de la entrada de la estación. Se preguntó si esa era una elección consciente o simplemente una coincidencia. No había luz del sol en el hueco de la escalera y las carpas preparadas para SMUF cerca de la camioneta habían proporcionado mucha sombra. Era posible que los zombis evitaran la luz natural. Archivó la observación en el fondo de su mente para más tarde mientras continuaban con su macabra marcha.

Sin incidentes, llegaron al pie de los escalones de concreto, pero Seungwoo se negó a sentirse aliviado. El éxito lo había vuelto relajado y descuidado en la camioneta y nunca lo olvidaría. Los otros muchachos, sin embargo, intercambiaron sonrisas tímidas y exhalaron respiraciones tranquilas y pesadas. Pero no había tiempo para la celebración. Seungwoo le indicó a Wooseok que vigilara detrás de ellos mientras los conducía lentamente por las escaleras, agachado. Su rodilla protestó mientras ascendían, afiladas dagas de dolor apuñalando la articulación, pero no le importó.

Cuando llegó al escalón superior, uno de los muchachos lo agarró por la parte de atrás de la camisa. La familiar sensación de tirón le hizo doler el corazón, como si alguien le hubiera puesto un carbón al rojo vivo en el pecho. Su subconsciente había conectado automáticamente el sentimiento con Hyeongjun, que a menudo era como su sombra, aferrándose a los dobladillos de su ropa cuando estaba ansioso o nervioso detrás del escenario antes de una actuación. El anhelo burbujeó como bilis en la garganta de Seungwoo cuando giró la cabeza y encontró a Dohyon mirándolo en lugar de a Hyeongjun.

Pero Dohyon estaba sonriendo y eso era algo que Seungwoo no había visto en casi dos días. El chico más joven simplemente levantó su brazo y señaló hacia el camino. Seungwoo siguió su dedo, mirando en la dirección que estaba gesticulando, e inmediatamente lo vio.

_El Family Mart._

Seungwoo de hace una hora habría cometido un error. Habría estado distraído por la alegría y preocupado por la vista del objetivo final. Habría perdido su enfoque a favor de saborear la dulce y cálida comodidad del triunfo. Pero no ahora. Ya no.

Y así, Seungwoo se dio cuenta instantáneamente de que la alta pared de los escaparates estaba cubriendo toda la calle en sombra, justo cuando sus oídos captaron un conjunto de guturales y angustiados gemidos. La repentina presencia de un fuerte olor acre a descomposición hizo que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Afuera de la tienda de pollo frito se acumulaba una maraña de tres muertos vivientes. Su piel pálida y podrida colgaba de sus cráneos como mascarillas sucias y húmedas. Sus mandíbulas se dislocaron, dejando sus lenguas negras colgando y sus dientes manchados de sangre al descubierto. Al principio, su forma de andar era desigual y descuidada, pero cuando tropezaron en la acera y notaron a los niños, sus piernas se tensaron y equilibraron sus cuerpos rotos. Sus cuellos se torcieron de forma antinatural y hundidos, los ojos lechosos miraron fijamente a Seungwoo sin pensar. Inmediatamente y de forma innata, se dio cuenta de que no eran como los lentos e inestables que habían encontrado en el hueco de la escalera.

"Corran," siseó. La pretensión de precaución y tranquilidad se había ido. "¡Corran!"

Empujó a Dohyon hacia adelante, en dirección al Family Mart, justo cuando los cadáveres comenzaron a arrastrarse hacia ellos, con grotescos brazos podridos alzados y dedos rotos y sin carne extendidos.

"¡Vamos!" Gritó, empujando a Hangyul y Wooseok frente a él. Él solo ocuparía la retaguardia. Ser el líder no siempre significaba tomar la iniciativa y esta vez los protegería, sin importar el costo.

Una vez más, era muy consciente de que sus zapatillas golpeaban ruidosamente contra el pavimento, pero esta vez no importó. El corazón de Seungwoo se sentía como si estuviera en su boca, asfixiándolo y cortando el suministro de oxígeno a sus pulmones. Podía escuchar una mezcla de gritos de Wooseok y maldiciones de Hangyul, pero fue ahogado por el gemido inhumano y torturado que venía detrás de él. El dolor en su rodilla era profundo y ardiente, como si sus huesos estuvieran ardiendo, ardiendo debajo de su carne. Sabía que tenía que moverse más rápido, pero la brecha entre él y Hangyul solo se estaba ampliando.

Miró por encima del hombro. Uno de los no-muertos se había quedado muy atrás, pero los otros dos se tambaleaban a un ritmo constante. El líquido marrón y pegajoso goteaba de sus fauces abiertas mientras perseguían a su presa. Seungwoo miró hacia atrás, con el pecho ardiendo como si sus pulmones se estuvieran llenando de agua salada.

Delante de él, Dohyon llegó primero a la puerta del Family Mart, seguido de cerca por Wooseok. Seungwoo observó cómo inmediatamente comenzaban a golpear sus puños violentamente contra el cristal, gritando a todo pulmón pidiendo ayuda. El momento pareció extenderse durante horas, cada segundo de tiempo suspendido como una nota musical prolongada. Hangyul los alcanzó justo cuando la puerta se abría, un conjunto de brazos humanos extendiéndose para empujarlos hacia adentro.

_Estaban a salvo._

Como si fuera una señal, la rodilla de Seungwoo finalmente cedió y se lanzó hacia la calle, con las manos extendidas para atrapar su caída y patinar dolorosamente sobre el asfalto. Respiró hondo y se dio la vuelta, tirado en el suelo y mirando hacia el cielo azul y sin nubes mientras su rodilla gritaba de agonía. Era extraño, la forma en que no sentía miedo. Sabiendo que los demás lo habían logrado, confiaba en Seungyoun para asumir el cargo y continuar como el líder. Sabía que trabajaría igual de duro para asegurarse de que todos sobrevivieran, tal vez tendría éxito incluso mejor que Seungwoo.

Los roncos y horribles gemidos se hicieron más fuertes cuando el no-muerto se acercó y Seungwoo cerró los ojos. Pronto, la pesadilla terminaría. Detrás de sus párpados oscuros, vio un mar de personas llenando los asientos de un estadio abovedado. Estaba en el escenario, un Hyeongjun saltando de pie junto a él y sonriendo ampliamente mientras un coro de cantos que pedían X1 resonaba entre la multitud. Escuchó la voz familiar de Yohan, llamándolo desde detrás del escenario. Era aguda y urgente.

"¡Levántate, mierda!"

_¿Levántate, mierda?_

Los ojos de Seungwoo se abrieron de golpe justo cuando el crujido del metal contra hueso resonó en sus oídos. De pie en la calle frente a él, empuñando una gruesa tubería de cobre estaba Yohan. Y acababa de derribar la cabeza de uno de los muertos vivientes invasores, el resto de su cuerpo cayendo al suelo. El otro se lanzó hacia delante y Yohan retrocedió, listo para dar otro golpe.

"De verdad pensaste que este era un buen lugar para descansar, ¿eh?"

Detrás de él, Hangyul y Seungyoun lo agarraban por los hombros y lo arrastraban hacia la puerta del Family Mart. A lo lejos, Seungwoo pudo ver una horda de muertos vivientes que se arrastraban por la calle, probablemente arrastrados por la fuerte conmoción. Hubo otro golpe ensordecedor cuando la tubería de Yohan se conectó con la mejilla del otro zombi que los había perseguido y lo hizo tropezar hacia atrás con las piernas torcidas e inestables.

"¡Hey! Vámonos, bateador," gritó Seungyoun.

Yohan se volvió y asintió, dándole a Seungwoo una pequeña pero radiante sonrisa que instantáneamente causó lágrimas calientes en sus ojos. Con gruñidos tensos, Seungyoun y Hangyul lo empujaron a través de la puerta al Family Mart con Yohan siguiéndolo de cerca. La puerta de vidrio se cerró y Seungwoo fue vagamente consciente de que algo ancho y pesado se deslizaba frente a ella. El zumbido de las voces llenó sus oídos y las siluetas familiares llenaron su visión periférica.

Y luego se desmayó.


	6. Peso muerto

Seungwoo fue despertado por el goteo de algo frío que le corría por la pantorrilla.

Hubo una fracción de segundo donde esa fue la única sensación en la que se concentró su cerebro, pero luego la abrumadora sensación de dolor entró, como una ola gigante chocando contra su pecho y derribándolo. Se sentía como si hubiera sido atropellado por un camión. Cada músculo de todo su cuerpo estaba rígido y dolorido. Las palmas de sus manos picaron con una tierna aspereza. Su cabeza palpitaba como si estuviera siendo apretada fuertemente en una prensa. Y por supuesto, el dolor en su rodilla era insoportable, sintiendo como si sus huesos estuvieran molidos en polvo bajo su piel. Se balanceó dentro y fuera de la conciencia por un minuto, completamente inconsciente de su entorno. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué era lo último que recordaba? Cuando comenzó a orientarse y los fragmentos de sus recuerdos más recientes comenzaron a filtrarse nuevamente, también se dio cuenta vagamente de que algo cálido se apretaba contra su costado.

Sus párpados se sentían ridículamente pesados y necesitó un esfuerzo notablemente consciente para abrirlos. Inmediatamente fue cegado por brillantes tubos de luz fluorescente que hicieron que su cráneo se sintiera abierto por la mitad. Parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de ayudar a sus ojos a adaptarse. Lentamente, su visión se centró, pero su entorno todavía estaba mayormente deformado y distorsionado. Intentó darle sentido a las manchas borrosas y coloridas que lo rodeaban.

"Buenos días, Bello Durmiente."

Giró la cabeza hacia una voz familiar y entrecerró los ojos.

Sentado de espaldas contra un estante de revistas estaba un Seungyoun desaliñado. Acurrucado en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Seungyoun había un Wooseok dormido, como un gato. Al ver a sus amigos, Seungwoo sintió que su corazón se aceleraba en su pecho y el dolor que irradiaba por su cuerpo disminuyó por un momento. Con un gemido, se apoyó sobre los codos.

"Es bueno verte también," susurró, su voz ronca quebrándose con genuina emoción.

Los horribles recuerdos de cómo había llegado aquí se materializaron en su mente. Recordó que estaba en un Family Mart con alguna combinación de los miembros de X1; que había viajado hasta aquí desde Gwanghwamun Plaza, tratando de evitar a los muertos que ahora deambulaban por la tierra. Habían perdido a Hyeongjun. Él mismo estaría muerto si no hubiera sido por Hangyul, Seungyoun y... Yohan.

Seungwoo miró hacia abajo, notando la fuente del calor que había en su costado. Dongpyo estaba acurrucado junto a él, durmiendo profundamente, su pequeño pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo estático. Seungwoo sintió que su garganta se contraía, todo su corazón se llenó de afecto. Quería extender la mano y revolver su cabello o abrazarlo con fuerza, pero se veía tranquilo. Ya habría tiempo para reuniones más tarde. Se sentía mal molestarlo.

Sus ojos continuaron hacia abajo, buscando lo que originalmente lo había despertado. Inmediatamente, notó que la pierna de sus pantalones estaba enrollada y había una bolsa de hielo medio derretido sobre su rodilla desnuda y mala. Riachuelos fríos de condensación rodaban por su piel y se acumulaban en el piso de baldosas debajo de su pantorrilla. Extendió la mano tentativamente para moverla.

"Yo no lo haría", advirtió Seungyoun. "Es bastante malo."

Seungwoo resopló sin humor y agarró la bolsa húmeda de hielo y agua. Seungyoun no sabía las cosas que Seungwoo había visto. Cualquiera que sea el estado en el que se encontraba su pierna, sería incomparable a la vista de un Hyeongjun ensangrentado y aterrorizado que buscaba ayuda desesperadamente. Ese horror quedó permanentemente grabado en su mente y pocas cosas podrían compararse.

Debajo del hielo, la rodilla de Seungwoo tenía el triple de su tamaño normal y estaba cubierta manchas de color púrpura oscuro y verde. Había un nudo grueso y rojo burbujeando debajo de la rótula. Lo miró sin sentir nada. Sabía que debería alarmarse, no por él mismo, sino por cómo podría afectar al resto del grupo debido a esto, pero simplemente no podía reunir la energía para preocuparse. Todo se sentía surrealista.

"Necesitas envolverla."

Los ojos de Seungwoo se alzaron y se encontraron con los de Yohan. Había llegado a la esquina y ahora estaba parado sobre Seungwoo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y un trozo de calamar seco colgando de entre sus labios.

"Cuando me lastimé el pie, el médico dijo que envolverlo era realmente importante. ¿Cómo están tus manos?"

Sin palabras, Seungwoo volteó una mano y la miró atónita, viendo las brillantes rayas rosadas de la piel rasgada. Su palma estaba cubierta de sarpullidos. A juzgar por el dolor sordo que podía sentir en la otra mano, supuso que estaba cortado de la misma manera sin siquiera tener que mirar.

"Yohan recogió todo el asfalto de los cortes y los desinfectó. Pero, estoy bastante seguro de que estuviste inconsciente todo el tiempo," dijo Seungyoun. Estaba mirando a Wooseok y no directamente a Seungwoo cuando agregó: "Todos estábamos bastante preocupados por ti. Estabas en mal estado. Has estado fuera como un día entero."

Seungwoo se tragó un nudo en la garganta y asintió. Se sintió desorientado saber que había estado inconsciente durante tanto tiempo. Sabía que debía tratar de tranquilizarlos y decir que estaba bien o, al menos, gracias, pero no pudo pronunciar las palabras. Decir que estaba bien incluso cuando no solía ser algo natural para él. Asumir su dolor con una sonrisa y un gesto desdeñoso con la mano era algo común. Pero había pasado demasiado. Fingir que no estaba afectado invalidaría las cosas por las que habían pasado y abarataría sus pérdidas.

"¿Ustedes...? ¿Están todos...?" Seungwoo se empujó hasta sentarse y miró a su alrededor, inspeccionando el área inmediata y luego mirando directamente a cada una de sus caras.

Seungyoun presionó sus labios en una línea apretada y sacudió bruscamente la cabeza, entendiendo su pregunta a pesar de que no la había terminado.

Yohan suspiró y miró al suelo, evitando sus ojos.

"¿Quién?" Preguntó Seungwoo, su voz apenas audible. Una ola de náuseas acuosas le subió por la garganta y los bordes de su visión se oscurecieron, como si estuviera mirando por un túnel. Su cabeza nadó, pero apretó los puños, el dolor agudo de eso lo ancló a la realidad.

Seungyoun echó la barbilla hacia atrás y exhaló, mirando al techo y parpadeando para contener las lágrimas.

Cuando ninguno de los dos ofreció más explicaciones, una chispa de ira se encendió en su centro. Necesitaba saberlo. Necesitaba escuchar la verdad. Cada segundo que pasaba suspendido en lo desconocido avivó la llama y se encendió, quemándolo desde adentro. La crueldad de esta realidad estaba transformando su dolor en ira. ¿Qué habían hecho para merecer esto? Se suponía que este era el momento más feliz de sus vidas, entonces ¿por qué todo tuvo que desmoronarse tan catastróficamente? ¿Por qué estaban siendo castigados con tanta dureza?

"¡¿Quién?!" exigió Seungwoo, gritando ahora. Sus ojos brillaron con furia fría y todo su cuerpo tembló. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron causando que el dolor en su rodilla empeorara de manera insoportable. Tanto Dongpyo como Wooseok comenzaron a moverse, despertados por la conmoción.

"Junho. Minhee." La voz de Yohan tembló mientras hablaba lentamente, enunciando sus palabras. Miró fijamente a Seungwoo mientras decía sus nombres, sin pestañear. "Eunsang."

"Ellos están... ¿Cómo? No..."

La forma de Yohan se volvió abstracta, ondulante y borrosa cuando los ojos de Seungwoo se llenaron de lágrimas calientes que distorsionaron su visión. La ira que estaba reteniendo momentáneamente su tristeza se rompió, como una presa debilitada, dejando que su dolor fluyera libremente. Su pecho se tensó instantáneamente y no pudo respirar por completo. El mundo se sentía como si estuviera girando lejos de él. Se clavó las uñas en las heridas de las palmas, desesperado por despertarse de la pesadilla interminable.

"No."

Fue la pequeña voz de Dongpyo lo que lo hizo retroceder y volver a centrarlo. El chico más joven estaba despierto y sentado. Extendió una mano para acariciar suavemente el hombro de Seungwoo, ofreciendo una sonrisa reconfortante, y sacudió la cabeza.

"Solo nos separamos, es todo. Están vivos. También llegaron a un lugar seguro. Lo sé."

Seungwoo hizo un extraño sonido de asfixia en su garganta. Después de todo por lo que había pasado y con todo lo que todavía estaba pasando, ver la cara sonriente de Dongpyo envió una oleada de emociones que lo golpearon. Le quitó el aliento. La profundidad de su relación era insondable. El vínculo que habían creado durante su tiempo en Produce X 101 había sentado las bases para una amistad profunda e inquebrantable en muchos sentidos, Dongpyo era el hermano pequeño que Seungwoo nunca había tenido. Eran familia. La confirmación directa de que Dongpyo estaba vivo y seguro golpeó a Seungwoo de una manera que no podría haber anticipado.

Se arrojó contra Dongpyo, envolviendo sus brazos con fuerza alrededor del chico más joven con tanta intensidad que estaba seguro de que lo estaba sofocando, pero no pudo evitarlo. Sus manos agarraron la camisa de Dongpyo, apretando los puños alrededor del paño suave y acercándolo. Enterró su rostro en el hombro de Dongpyo y por primera vez, sollozó abiertamente. Eran sollozos fuertes, incontrolables y heridos que llenaban el silencio del Family Mart y sacudían todo su cuerpo. Dongpyo simplemente frotó círculos contra la espalda de su hyung y esperó, dejando que su desesperación desenfrenada se extendiera. Sin decir una palabra, sostuvo a Seungwoo y lo mantuvo firme.

Seungwoo era vagamente consciente de que debería sentirse avergonzado; que era su deber demostrar un frente fuerte e inquebrantable como su líder y el miembro mayor del grupo. Era consciente del hecho de que estaba empapando la camisa de Dongpyo en su diluvio de lágrimas saladas y mocos acuosos. Sabía que sucumbir a su dolor no cambiaría ni ayudaría a su realidad y esta demostración desinhibida de emoción probablemente le haría más difícil reponerse. Pero era insuperable en este punto. Esos pensamientos y preocupaciones eran susurros triviales en comparación con las palabras amargas y mordaces que gritaban ruidosamente en su cabeza. ¿Era él responsable de dejar que el grupo se dividiera en primer lugar? ¿Era responsable de los destinos de Eunsang, Junho y Minhee? ¿Su descuido y falta de previsión lo llevaron a la muerte despiadada de Hyeongjun? ¿Merecía mirar los rostros cálidos de Seungyoun, Wooseok, Hangyul, Dohyon, Dongpyo y Yohan y sentir tanto alivio y alegría? ¿Podría vivir consigo mismo si nunca obtuviera las respuestas a estas preguntas?

Seungwoo no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo la angustia salió de él como un tamiz abierto. Lloró hasta que su cara se sentía hinchada. Lloró hasta que su cuerpo estuvo completamente vacío de exceso de humedad y no pudieron brotar más lágrimas reales. Lloró hasta que le dolió la garganta como si se hubiera tragado papel de lija y la carne suave alrededor de sus ojos ardiera y se hinchara. Una vez que se había agotado por completo, simplemente se desmayó así; sobre el regazo de Dongpyo con la cara enterrada en su pecho húmedo, incapaz de continuar.

* * *

Por segunda vez, Seungwoo se despertó tirado en medio del Family Mart sintiéndose absolutamente destrozado. Sin embargo, se estaba acostumbrando a eso ahora y podía orientarse mucho más rápido que antes. Esta vez, la tienda estaba casi a oscuras, aunque el brillo de la luz de la luna entraba a través de la amplia pared frontal de las ventanas y ayudaba a crear un bajo nivel de visibilidad. Como la última vez, Dongpyo estaba acurrucado durmiendo a su lado. Al otro lado, Wooseok y Seungyoun estaban uno al lado del otro, compartiendo una gran bolsa de arroz crudo como almohada, sus brazos fuertemente unidos entre sí. Podía ver las siluetas de los otros chicos un poco más abajo en el pasillo. Automáticamente, comenzó a hacer un recuento mental, por costumbre, pero se interrumpió. No encontraría sus 10. No hoy.

Apretando la mandíbula contra el dolor, comenzó a levantarse del suelo. Hizo todo lo posible para mimar su rodilla mala, pero era imposible mantenerla completamente inmóvil. Cada flexión diminuta se sentía como dagas de púas que se clavaban en el hueso. Su arrebato emocional anterior lo había dejado con síntomas parecidos a la gripe y a pesar de haber dormido, el agotamiento profundamente arraigado aún ataba todos los músculos. Pero necesitaba ir al baño.

Se arrastró por el pasillo, apoyándose pesadamente en los estantes para prepararse y ayudar a sostener algo de su peso. La puerta marcada con el símbolo del baño no estaba lejos, pero el viaje se sintió como una caminata épica. Cuando finalmente alcanzó el pomo de la puerta, el sudor le rodaba por la frente.

Entró en el baño y encendió la luz, entrecerrando los ojos ante la brusquedad. Se tomó un momento para dejar que sus ojos se ajustaran y luego cojeó hacia el orinal para aliviarse. Cuando terminó, cojeó hacia el fregadero, instantáneamente sorprendido por el reflejo que lo miraba fijamente en el sucio espejo montado en la pared. Era él, pero no lo era. Era como mirar una versión de sí mismo que tenía un filtro de instagram sobre él. Levantó la mano y presionó las yemas de los dedos en las mejillas y la barbilla, hurgando en la piel sensible y manchada de su cara. Con un suspiro, dejó caer las manos y abrió el grifo, mirando fijamente el fregadero mientras el agua giraba alrededor del desagüe.

Hubo un suave golpe en la puerta del baño y luego se abrió lentamente solo un poco.

"Hey, um... ¿puedo entrar?"

Era una voz tímida, pero cálida y Seungwoo lo reconoció instantáneamente como Yohan. Cerró el agua y se aclaró la garganta. Hace solo unos días, esta interacción potencial habría provocado que su corazón se acelerara con anticipación y ansiedad inocente, pero en este momento simplemente se sentía entumecido y cansado. Se dio la vuelta.

"Si, claro."

Yohan entró rápidamente y cerró la puerta silenciosamente detrás de él, recostándose contra ella con un suspiro. Extendió la mano y apagó el interruptor de la luz, sumergiéndolos en la oscuridad.

"Seungyoun dice que no debemos usar demasiada electricidad. Aparentemente, este lugar está funcionando con un generador de respaldo en este momento, probablemente un sistema de seguridad para evitar que todos los alimentos refrigerados se deterioren en caso de un apagón temporal. Pero no durará mucho."

Seungwoo asintió, pero dudaba que Yohan pudiera ver el gesto en la oscuridad. Un pequeño silencio llenó el pequeño espacio, pero no fue incómodo.

"Lo siento, ¿necesitabas usar el baño?" Preguntó Seungwoo, sus ojos comenzaron a ajustarse y la forma de Yohan apareció a la vista, todavía apoyada contra la puerta.

"No. Quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien."

Seungwoo se tomó un momento de autoevaluación. Mental y físicamente, estaba en ruinas. Se sentía como si estuviera habitando el cuerpo de un completo extraño. Todo dolía y su mente era un pozo negro de dudas y odio. Pero él estaba vivo. Estaba respirando y eso era un logro en sí mismo. Él todavía estaba aquí.

"Estoy bien," respondió. Era sobre todo cierto, de una manera relativa.

"Bien, bueno, no parecías estar bien, así que pensé en preguntar. Está bien si no estás bien."

La conversación era ridícula, pero coincidía con el estado actual de las cosas. La tierra había caído en el infierno y sin embargo, allí estaban, bailando alrededor de sus palabras en un baño de Family Mart mientras los muertos deambulaban afuera. Se sentía familiar porque Yohan a menudo se aseguraba de que esté bien, preocupado de que pudiera estar asumiendo demasiada responsabilidad y presión, pero era absolutamente extraño porque esas cargas generalmente eran cosas como practicar demasiado duro o quedarse despierto demasiado tarde dando consejos, no potencialmente ser la causa de la muerte de un querido amigo o tener un colapso mental completo en el suelo junto a un estante de palitos de carne con sabor y bocadillos de calamar. Pero Seungwoo se dio cuenta de que el hecho de que el mundo cambiara de la noche a la mañana no significaba que así fuera con ellos. Su dinámica seguía siendo la misma. Seguían siendo lo mismo. Yohan siempre estaba pidiéndole que compartiera algunos de sus problemas, pero nunca aprovechó la oportunidad. Tal vez por una vez, no tenía que soportar todo solo.

"No estoy bien," admitió. "¿Cómo podría alguno de nosotros estar bien? Yo..."hizo una pausa, ahogándose con la pesadez de sus palabras. "No tuve cuidado. Dejé que Hyeongjun saliera solo y debería haberlo sabido. No me opuse cuando decidimos llegar a SMUF por separado cuando debería haber exigido que nos quedáramos juntos. Ustedes me hicieron el líder porque confiaron en mí para tomar las decisiones correctas y lo jodí todo. Yo..."

"No," interrumpió Yohan. Hubo un fuerte golpe, como si hubiera golpeado su puño contra la puerta. "No. No es por eso que te convertimos en el líder. Te elegimos como líder porque confiamos en ti para que tomes las mejores decisiones que puedas. Para apoyarnos y evitar que nos vayamos por mal camino. Has hecho todas esas cosas. Wooseok y Hangyul nos contaron todo lo que sucedió. Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste. Nos volviste a juntar. Les diste a todos su mejor oportunidad. Incluso a Hyeongjun."

Seungwoo suspiró profundamente y su boca se secó. No estaba seguro de si realmente creía en las palabras de Yohan, pero se dio cuenta de que habían sido algo que quería escuchar desesperadamente. Se mordió el labio inferior y dejó caer la barbilla sobre su pecho, con el flequillo cayéndole sobre los ojos.

"Estabas ahí afuera," continuó Yohan. "Viste cuántas de esas cosas había y qué pocos de nosotros. Lo hiciste bien, Seungwoo-hyung. Lo hiciste bien."

La garganta de Seungwoo se contrajo y se levantó un poco del peso aplastante que llevaba. Su corazón latía con una pequeña bomba de calor y el caparazón de entumecimiento que lo envolvía comenzó a romperse. No sabía qué decir. No era muy bueno para recibir elogios. Las palabras de Yohan no lo arreglaron instantáneamente ni renovaron su confianza, pero hicieron que el tormento interno fuera un poco más soportable y por eso estaba agradecido. Se dio cuenta de que todavía había algunas cosas por las que estar agradecido.

"Gracias por estar vivo," dijo en voz baja. "Lo _hicimos_ bien."

Yohan soltó una pequeña carcajada en reconocimiento y luego se hizo el silencio.

Seungwoo recordó haberse sentado en el sofá de cuero en el salón de ese edificio de oficinas no hace mucho, revisando las fotos en su teléfono y pensando en el tiempo perdido y las cosas que lamentaba no haber dicho antes. Podía sentir el fantasma del miedo de que Yohan estuviera muerto y que nunca se volverían a ver. Pensó en Seungyoun y Wooseok, durmiendo uno al lado del otro en un Family Mart, probablemente encontrando consuelo en la simple presencia del otro, abrazándose incluso mientras todo lo demás se estaba desmoronando. Todo estaba tan increíblemente y completamente jodido en este momento y en cualquier momento podría empeorar. Todo era incierto. Había pasado gran parte de su vida reprimiendo sus emociones y continuando silenciosamente con una fachada de calma y fuerza. De vez en cuando, sacaba lo mejor de él y se escapaban pequeños goteos, como esa vez en el escenario durante su debut en Show-Con, pero esos momentos fueron fugaces y pocos. Ayer, todo su muro de hierro se había derrumbado bajo el peso de sus luchas y parecía que aún no había encontrado la fortaleza para reconstruirlo.

"Tenía... tengo... sentimientos por ti." Las palabras salieron de la boca de Seungwoo y sintió que su rostro se sonrojaba instantáneamente. Estaba agradecido de que estuvieran envueltos en la oscuridad y que estaba escondido. No estaba seguro de que fuera el momento adecuado (de hecho, estaba bastante seguro de que era el momento totalmente equivocado), pero no se les garantizó un "más tarde". Y no había terminado. Ahora que estaba ahí, era imposible evitar que toda la verdad fluyera. "No sé por qué te estoy diciendo esto ahora y sé que suena tonto decirlo así. Siempre imaginé decirlo de una manera genial, si alguna vez iba a decirlo. No me siento muy bien en este momento, pero... uno de nosotros podría morir en cualquier momento, así que..."

Seungwoo se rió secamente e hizo una mueca cuando reflexivamente movió algo de peso sobre su pierna mala mientras se movía incómodo. Ya estaban viviendo en el peor de los casos, pero no pudo evitar sentirse tímido. Nunca antes le había confesado a nadie y aunque era lo más alejado de lo que había imaginado, todavía se sentía significativo. Si su vida iba a terminar pronto, estaba contento de haber experimentado este momento normal de la mayoría de edad.

Al principio, Yohan no dijo nada. Permaneció presionado contra la puerta, completamente quieto. Seungwoo no podía ver su expresión en la oscuridad, pero era mejor así. Se sentía lo suficientemente incómodo.

Pero entonces su silueta sombreada se estaba acercando, rápidamente. Antes de que Seungwoo pudiera respirar, Yohan estaba a la altura de él, a solo centímetros de distancia. Automáticamente retrocedió medio paso, pero su cuerpo quedó atrapado contra el fregadero, deteniéndolo. El corazón de Seungwoo latía en su pecho y cada pelo en sus brazos se erizó. Yohan se inclinó y... su rodilla golpeó ligeramente la torcida e hinchada de Seungwoo. Seungwoo siseó e hizo una mueca, doblándose ligeramente mientras esperaba que las ondas de dolor desaparecieran.

Pero hubo risas.

_Su propia risa._

Sus hombros temblaron ante eso. La risa nerviosa de Yohan se unió, los dos sonidos se mezclaron como una hermosa armonía. Era el sonido que Seungwoo había esperado escuchar si alguna vez reunía el valor para decirle a Yohan cómo se sentía. Era cálido, acogedor y alegre. Podía llorar por la forma en que llenaba su desolado y vacío pecho, pero estaba realmente cansado de llorar. Entonces, en cambio, se inclinó, agarrando la cara de Yohan con manos temblorosas y lo besó.

Los labios de Yohan eran suaves y reconfortantes. Retrocedió, devolviendo el gesto. El infierno se derritió. Por un momento, nada más existió y nada más importó. Esta fue una pequeña victoria en un momento en que solo habían experimentado una serie devastadora de fracasos. La tragedia los había hecho más audaces que nunca.

Las manos torpes de Yohan fueron al cinturón de Seungwoo y comenzaron a desabrochar la hebilla, pero él no se apartó ni rompió el beso. Seungwoo apenas podía respirar, pero no le importaba; solo le importaba esto y cómo lo hacía sentir vivo. No sabían lo que estaban haciendo o lo que sucedería cuando salieran por la puerta y volvieran a la realidad, pero por el momento no importaba. Yohan deslizó su mano en la cintura de los jeans de Seungwoo e inhaló bruscamente, estirando la mano hacia atrás para agarrar los bordes del lavabo con ambas manos mientras sus caderas se sacudían hacia adelante sin control.

Seungwoo estaba demasiado herido y ambos eran demasiado inexpertos para que las cosas llegaran lejos. Sin mencionar que estaban en un baño cuestionable de Family Mart, aunque esa era realmente la menor de sus preocupaciones. Por un momento, se besaron, tocaron y buscaron en la oscuridad, fingiendo que esto era potencialmente el comienzo de algo nuevo y maravilloso y no solo un breve respiro de una pesadilla.

Intercambiaron miradas tímidas cuando salieron del baño, un Seungwoo despeinado y cojeando apoyado por un Yohan con la cara sonrojada. Les tomó un momento notar a Hangyul apoyado contra la pared opuesta a la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una ceja arqueada con curiosidad.

"Les tomó demasiado tiempo," dijo con una sonrisa, su voz ligera y burlona. "He estado esperando para orinar durante una hora."

Yohan estalló en una risita nerviosas y se cubrió la cara, mirando al suelo y apurando a Seungwoo.

Detrás de él, Hangyul hacía ruidos desagradables de besos. Seungwoo levantó su brazo y levantó un dedo medio sobre su hombro.

Se regodeó en lo extraño de todo, acariciando adecuadamente su rodilla como debería haber sido desde el principio. ¿Había estado inconscientemente tratando de terminar con todo? ¿Había querido una excusa para tropezar y darse por vencido? ¿Estaba tentando al destino a venir por él? No podía recordarlo del todo. En este momento, quería vivir y ver esto. Quería reunirse con Minhee, Junho y Eunsang para reconstruir lo que quedaba de su familia de X1. Quería honrar la memoria de Hyeongjun dándole lo mejor de sí y aprendiendo de sus errores anteriores. Quería ser el líder que todos habían creído que era cuando le confiaron el título. Quería sobrevivir.


	7. Chapter 7

A la mañana siguiente, Seungwoo estaba de mejor humor. Todavía estaba en un mundo de dolor y sabía que su corazón se rompería por sus pérdidas posiblemente para siempre, pero su sentido de autoconservación definitivamente había regresado. Tenía un objetivo y tenía el deber de proteger a las personas que le importaban. Todavía dependían de él para liderarlos. Esa responsabilidad era suficiente para distraerlo de su desesperación sin fin por el momento. Habría muchas oportunidades para llorar adecuadamente más tarde, pero en este momento necesitaba mantener la cabeza recta. Sabía sin lugar a dudas que Hyeongjun lo perdonaría por poner temporalmente su atención en poner a salvo a los otros miembros. De hecho, Seungwoo podía imaginar claramente que Hyeongjun fruncía enojado su pequeña nariz y lo castigaba con su lindo acento Satoori por no hacerlo antes.

Su rodilla se veía peor que nunca. Estaba increíblemente hinchada, muy descolorida y rígida, pero sabía muy bien que eso era parte del proceso de curación. Wooseok encontró un vendaje en la pequeña sección de primeros auxilios de la tienda y Seungwoo dejó que un Yohan extremadamente enrojecido envolviera expertamente su rodilla mientras un sonriente Hangyul observaba a un lado, haciendo comentarios burlones y sugerentes en voz baja.

Para el desayuno, comieron hasta llenarse de lo que su corazón deseaba, sacando dulces amargos y chips de camarones y kimbap de los estantes y llenándose hasta que se sintieron enfermos. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que todos parecían realmente sonreír juntos en grupo, disfrutando del caos y la extravagancia de poder asaltar una tienda de conveniencia entera. Incluso Dohyon, quien notaron que había sido alarmantemente tranquilo, parecía animarse y unirse a la diversión.

Después de su comida, hicieron un inventario de sus suministros; no solo las cosas dentro de la tienda, sino también las cosas que habían recogido en el camino. Seungwoo se sintió aliviado al enterarse de que Wooseok y Hangyul habían logrado recuperar con éxito sus maletas de la camioneta ese día, por lo que el desvío no había sido completamente en vano. Wooseok ahora tenía sus lentes y la mochila de Hangyul contenía un cargador de teléfono. Todos lo habían estado usando en una rotación para mantener sus baterías cargadas al 100%. El abridor de cartas que Seungwoo había sacado de la oficina estaba a un lado junto con los maníes y la corbata que Hyeongjun había recogido. Los artículos parecían tontos e inútiles ahora, pero Seungwoo recordó lo orgulloso que Hyeongjun había estado de sus hallazgos. Con el corazón pesado, se ató la corbata con fuerza alrededor de su bíceps, queriendo mantenerla con él como un recordatorio y una muestra de Hyeongjun y su arduo trabajo.

Por la tarde, con la ayuda de Dongpyo soportando su peso, Seungwoo cojeó alrededor del Family Mart, tomando nota cuidadosa de su entorno. Era algo que debería haber hecho desde el principio, pero el dolor lo había devastado demasiado para pensar con claridad.

Había un mostrador de caja cerca del frente de la tienda y una puerta detrás que conducía a una oficina de empleados muy pequeña y muy vacía. Estaba el baño, con el que ya estaba familiarizado y luego una puerta industrial en la esquina trasera que conducía a un estrecho callejón detrás de la tienda. Aquí era donde se guardaban el generador de respaldo y el reciclaje. El frente de la tienda era una pared de ventanas de vidrio. Seungyoun y Yohan habían empujado una amplia y pesada caja de congelador de helados frente a la puerta para encerrarlos en el interior. El centro del Family Mart constaba de 5 pasillos pequeños, una línea de estantes refrigerados y media pared de vitrinas cerradas para comidas congeladas.

Por el momento, parecían relativamente protegidos. Tenían todas lo necesario para sobrevivir: alimentos, agua, incluso una pequeña sección de medicamentos y suministros de primeros auxilios, pero no duraría para siempre y ciertamente no resolvería el problema más grande en cuestión. De alguna manera, los muertos deambulaban por la Tierra en un intento de apagar a la humanidad y Seungwoo y el resto de su tripulación estaban lamentablemente separados de lo que quedara de los vivos. No tenían idea de si estaban actualmente en el equipo ganador o perdedor. Por ahora, solo tenían que esperar que de alguna manera, alguien los encontrara y los rescatara. Tenían que esperar que hubiera alguien aún buscando por ahí. Para ayudar en la búsqueda potencial, escribieron "ayuda" en grande en las ventanas delanteras de la tienda con salsa de chocolate espesa y goteante. Hizo que toda la tienda oliera terriblemente dulce, pero fue la mejor idea que se les ocurrió.

Más tarde esa noche, aunque Wooseok y Hangyul ya habían transmitido la mayor parte de su versión de la historia, Seungwoo compartió su propia versión de los eventos con Yohan, Dongpyo y Seungyoun. Explicó cómo los habían evacuado de la Plaza a un edificio de oficinas cercano y cómo básicamente los habían dejado allí durante horas sin ninguna confirmación o conocimiento de lo que estaba sucediendo en el exterior. Detalló su horrible experiencia en el hueco de la escalera y cómo supieron por primera vez exactamente qué significaba realmente este "brote". Por la forma en que Seungyoun inhaló y su rostro se puso blanco como el papel, Seungwoo dedujo que tal vez la seriedad del peligro en el que había estado Wooseok se había pasado por alto en el recuento anterior. Aparentemente, la versión de los eventos de Wooseok y Hangyul se había centrado más en los detalles de la patada "muy impresionante, mucho mejor que la de Yohan" de Hangyul sobre Wooseok que estaba a escasos centímetros de una posible muerte.

Cuando Seungwoo llegó a la parte de la historia sobre detenerse en la camioneta de la compañía y cómo habían perdido trágicamente a Hyeongjun, Dongpyo le agarró la mano y la apretó con fuerza, alentándolo a continuar. Su voz flaqueó levemente, pero continuó, queriendo recordar vívidamente los últimos momentos de su joven amigo. Habló sobre cómo habían corrido frenéticamente por las calles, pero luego se detuvo y notó la multitud de muertos vivientes que se arrastraban por debajo del suelo en la estación de metro. Informó su observación de que los zombis parecían evitar la luz del sol, aunque no podía estar seguro de si era solo una coincidencia. Tímidamente recordó sus últimos pensamientos antes de que su rodilla cediera y se hubiera caído a la calle, convencido de que era el final.

Cuando terminó, Dongpyo estaba prácticamente sentado en su regazo, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes. Seungyoun y Yohan tenían los labios apretados y pálidos, mirando sus manos inquietas. Ofrecieron algunas palabras de compasión, pero no hubo mucho que decir en respuesta. Sin embargo, Seungwoo no necesitaba condolencias huecas de amigos cercanos. Estaba más interesado en escuchar sobre lo que habían pasado que continuar revolcándose en sus propios recuerdos horribles. Necesitaba saber dónde podrían encontrar a Eunsang, Minhee y Junho. Se negaba a creer que nunca los volvería a ver. Se negaba a creer que no lo hubieran logrado. Necesitaba estar equipado con toda la información relevante para poder eventualmente encontrarlos.

Seungyoun tomó la iniciativa, aclarándose la garganta antes de volver a contar su propia versión de los eventos, a partir de cuando salieron del edificio Swing Entertainment con la intención de reunirse en la Plaza para el concierto. Llegaron tarde porque Eunsang había insistido en empacar su almuerzo sobrante para llevarlo a Dohyon. Estaban a solo un par de cuadras de la Plaza cuando se dieron cuenta de que todos los autos en frente de ellos estaban siendo detenidos por dos hombres vestidos con uniformes del ejército y luego giraban. Cuando finalmente fue su turno y el manager bajó la ventanilla, todos estaban visiblemente preocupados y ansiosos cuando notaron que los soldados estaban fuertemente armados. Se preguntaban si podría haber habido un accidente o un ataque terrorista y al instante se preocuparon por el destino del resto de X1 que había llegado más temprano en el día. Ninguno de ellos podría haber predicho lo que realmente estaba sucediendo. Ni en un millón de años.

Uno de los hombres había explicado que había un "brote" cerca y que todos los que se encontraban dentro de un radio de 5 millas estaban siendo desviados a la Universidad de Yonsei para un chequeo y autorización adicional. Dijeron que era precautorio y que debían proceder con prontitud, pero también enfatizaron que no había razón para entrar en pánico. Pero luego, casi de inmediato, comenzaron los gritos espeluznantes. La gente salía de la entrada de la estación de metro al otro lado de la calle. Todos parecían absolutamente aterrorizados. Estaban gritando, llorando y empujando. Algunas personas tropezaron y las otras simplemente las pisotearon brutalmente y continuaron corriendo. Fue una vista horrible e increíble, pero no fue tan horrible como lo que vino después.

Había sido difícil distinguir lo que realmente estaba sucediendo, pero a medida que la multitud comenzó a disminuir, Seungyoun observó cómo alguien era agarrado por su cabello y bajaba por la rampa hacia la entrada del metro, desapareciendo de la vista. Una mujer saltó sobre un hombre frente a ella y pareció morderle el cuello, enviándolo a la calle mientras ella continuaba desgarrando su carne con sus dientes desnudos. Seungyoun había alzado la cara contra la ventana de la camioneta y vio cómo la gente se atacaba de una manera tan increíblemente horrible que su cerebro estaba luchando por absorberlo como una escena real y no ficticia en una película de terror. El manager había comenzado a buscar en su teléfono, pero instintivamente Seungyoun sabía que no tenían tiempo para hacer llamadas o esperar ayuda. Abrió la puerta y les indicó que corrieran. Le había rogado al manager que huyera con ellos, pero insistió en que necesitaba comunicarse con el CEO antes de que tomaran decisiones inmediatas y les suplicó que simplemente se sentaran y siguieran el protocolo. Seungyoun la había ignorado, reiterando a los otros chicos que tenían que irse. De alguna manera, en su instinto, había sabido que ya estaban mucho más allá de la ayuda de Swing Entertainment.

Afuera, en la calle, había sido puro caos. Después de que salieron de la camioneta, trataron de permanecer juntos, pero la gente estaba empujando y empujando en un estado desesperado de pánico. Los seis habían sido divididos y separados casi de inmediato por la multitud. Dongpyo se había aferrado al brazo de Seungyoun y por algún milagro, Yohan había logrado seguirlos a través de la multitud, pero Junho, Minhee y Eunsang se perdieron en algún lugar en el mar de personas. Seungyoun dijo que se arrepintió instantáneamente de no haber creado un plan más concreto antes de que lo intentaran y que todavía se culpaba a sí mismo por no mantenerlos juntos.

Una vez que salieron a la calle, realmente no sabían a dónde ir. Seungyoun sabía que eran extremadamente vulnerables y que necesitaban alejarse del área inmediata rápidamente. El puesto de control en la Universidad de Yonsei que los soldados habían mencionado estaba demasiado lejos para ir a pie dadas las circunstancias y estaban rodeados de un pandemonio tan peligroso que Seungyoun decidió que necesitaban encontrar un lugar para refugiarse lo antes posible. Fue entonces cuando vio al Family Mart en la cuadra. Los tres se habían lanzado a toda prisa, entrando y saliendo de la multitud aterrorizada.

El hombre de mediana edad detrás de la caja registradora parecía molesto cuando habían tropezado dentro sin aliento. Había tratado de regañarlos por entrar tan fuerte e imprudentemente, pero había sido interrumpido por los sonidos amortiguados de gritos provenientes de la cuadra. Le rogaron que no saliera, haciendo todo lo posible para explicar rápidamente las cosas extrañas que estaban sucediendo, pero al final no pudieron hacer nada. La ingenua curiosidad lo envió a la acera. Y fue entonces cuando vieron de cerca exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo.

Habían observado, boquiabiertos, cómo una mujer con el pelo largo y negro se había acercado al cajero, su cuerpo se sacudía y se retorcía de una manera grotescamente antinatural. Su ropa había sido rasgada y sucia con salpicaduras de rojo carmesí brillante. El cajero parecía finalmente comprender la seriedad de la situación y le había gritado que se mantuviera alejada, pero ella lo ignoró y en cambio, lo atacó con tanta fuerza bruta que lo hizo caer de espaldas. Había bajado la cabeza hasta su cuello mientras sus gritos fuertes y dolorosos llenaban la calle. Yohan se cubrió las orejas y obligó a Dongpyo a darse la vuelta, pero Seungyoun se quedó helado, observando, incapaz de moverse. Cuando la mujer levantó la cabeza y su cabello oscuro se apartó de su rostro, él pudo ver la sangre que le corría por la barbilla. Sus ojos habían sido salvajes y abultados, cubiertos de una gruesa capa amarillenta y su cuerpo se había movido en incómodos espasmos, como una criatura probando una forma humana por primera vez. El cajero se había quedado quieto en medio de la acera, con toda la garganta arrancada y chorreando. Había estado inequívocamente muerto, Seungyoun estaba seguro de eso. Pero solo unos minutos más tarde, comenzó a agarrarse y sacudirse, sus brazos se extendieron para arañar hacia el cielo. Ingratamente, se había sentado, con la cabeza colgando hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre un cuello dañado y debilitado. El miedo frío y aleccionador había obligado a Seungyoun a finalmente darse la vuelta, gritándole a Yohan que lo ayudara a mover el congelador de helados justo cuando el cajero no-muerto recién convertido chocó de frente con la puerta, su sangre espesa y ennegrecida salpicando el cristal. Se habían encerrado en el Family Mart y se habían escondido detrás del mostrador. Seungyoun había visto suficientes películas de miedo en su vida para saber exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo.

Después de eso, comenzaron a tratar de ponerse en contacto con el resto de los miembros. El teléfono de Yohan se había perdido en la multitud, pero Seungyoun y Dongpyo habían pasado horas tratando de comunicarse, incluso mucho después de que se cortara el servicio. Frustrado, Seungyoun había comenzado a probar suerte con el teléfono fijo que encontró detrás de la caja registradora. De alguna manera, había logrado conectarse con Wooseok. El resto de la historia después de eso, Seungwoo ya la sabía.

Después de compartir sus historias, se sentaron en silencio por un tiempo, reflexionando sobre las experiencias de los demás y apreciando los difíciles viajes que todos tuvieron que soportar para llegar a este punto. Todavía había una innumerable cantidad de incógnitas y peligros por delante de ellos, pero al enterarse del dolor y la culpa de Seungyoun, Seungwoo se dio cuenta de lo importante que era darse crédito. Se les había encomendado un trabajo increíblemente cruel. Nadie debería tener que tomar las decisiones que se vieron obligados a tomar. Ser amable y comprensivo con Seungyoun hizo que Seungwoo fuera un poco más amable y más comprensivo consigo mismo. Ambos habían soportado tanto, cada uno tratando de liderar a sus miembros de la mejor manera posible.

En otra parte de la tienda, Wooseok los estaba preparando para una cena mientras Hangyul y Dohyon habían establecido una bolera improvisada en uno de los pasillos usando botellas de agua vacías y todo lo que pudieran sacar de los estantes que podrían pasar como una bola de boliche. De una manera extraña, estos fragmentos de sus vidas todavía se sentían dolorosamente normales. En el fondo, su humanidad aún permanecía intacta y le dio a Seungwoo el más mínimo destello de esperanza. Si todavía hubiera un lugar en el mundo para ellos después de todo esto, tal vez podrían reconstruir sus vidas de alguna manera.

* * *

El día cuatro de la vida en el Family Mart, justo antes del amanecer, Seungwoo encontró a un Dohyon resoplando sentado detrás del mostrador de la caja en medio de la noche, con el rostro iluminado por el brillo de su teléfono celular. Silenciosamente parado sobre él y mirando hacia la pantalla, Seungwoo pudo ver que intentaba desesperadamente conectar una llamada con su madre. Fue un recordatorio de lo joven que era. Desde que salieron de la sala de juntas, Dohyon había sido una versión más tranquila y apagada de sí mismo y aunque era completamente comprensible, también era insondablemente triste. Seungwoo pensó en la vida que había estado llevando cuando tenía 14 años y lo injustamente diferente que era. Había notado que Hangyul tenía mucho cuidado de pasar tiempo con Dohyon y mantener su espíritu ligero, pero hasta donde Seungwoo sabía, ninguno de ellos había hablado realmente sobre la realidad de la situación con él ni había comprobado cómo estaba manejando las cosas. Seungwoo no estaba calificado para ser psicólogo por ningún medio, pero el sentido común le dijo que Dohyon probablemente estaba luchando en formas que eran completamente únicas del resto de los chicos mayores.

Seungwoo pasó las primeras horas de la mañana sentado a su lado, escondido detrás del mostrador, haciendo todo lo posible para asegurarle que su familia probablemente estaba a salvo lejos de aquí y alabándolo por ser tan fuerte en todo lo que había sucedido. El propio Seungwoo había luchado tanto y esencialmente había sufrido un colapso nervioso total, por lo que realmente admiraba al niño por mantener la compostura tan bien.

Dohyon escuchó atentamente todo el tiempo, pero en su mayoría permaneció callado. Estaba claro por su lenguaje corporal que reconocer directamente las cosas que estaban sucediendo lo hizo cerrar en lo que probablemente era una forma subconsciente de autoconservación. La única vez que habló fue para informarle a Seungwoo que había logrado conectar una llamada dos veces, pero en las dos solo había sonado tres veces antes de que el servicio se interrumpiera nuevamente.

Eventualmente, Seungwoo se quedó sin palabras y Dohyon ya no estaba ofreciendo las suyas, por lo que la conversación terminó sin ceremonias. Más tarde, Seungwoo se preguntaría qué hubiera pasado si había hecho el esfuerzo de tener esa conversación antes, ¿habría cambiado las cosas? No había forma de que lo supiera.

Esa tarde, todos se emparejaron orgánicamente para hacer lo suyo, tratando de mantener sus mentes distraídas mientras pasaban el tiempo. Wooseok y Seungyoun hojeaban revistas de chismes y realizaban cuestionamientos ridículos como "qué dice tu estilo sobre tu vida sexual" y "qué canción Gummy debería tocar en tu boda". Hangyul y Dohyon estaban compitiendo para ver quién podía meter más huevos horneados en su boca al mismo tiempo, mientras Dongpyo estaba a un lado tratando de enseñarle a Yohan la coreografía de Violeta. Seungwoo se escabulló furtivamente a la oficina del empleado mientras todos estaban ocupados, acurrucándose en la esquina del piso, lejos de la puerta.

Su conversación más temprano en la mañana con Dohyon había descubierto su propio anhelo latente. Había sido enterrado profundamente debajo de su dolor y apartado para poder concentrar su atención en la familia encontrada de la que estaba rodeado actualmente. Pero, extrañaba inmensamente a sus otros seres queridos. Extrañaba a sus hermanos de Victon. Extrañaba a su familia biológica. No podía soportar imaginar un mundo donde todos fueron arrebatados repentinamente de una vez.

Suspiró profundamente mientras sacaba su teléfono celular y abría la cámara. Con un movimiento de su dedo, lo deslizó al video y grabó. Tragó saliva y levantó el teléfono, forzando una gran sonrisa en su rostro cansado.

"Hola mamá. Soy yo. Quería que supieras que estoy a salvo. Estoy seguro de que escuchaste lo que ha estado sucediendo en Jongno-gu y debes estar muy preocupada. Pero tu hijo está bien y está luchando duro, como siempre." Levantó los dedos en señal de paz y asintió, pero no pudo evitar que los bordes de su boca se contrajeran. Respiró hondo y constante e intentó recuperar la compostura.

"No sé si alguna vez verás esto, pero si lo haces, quiero que sepas que he tenido una vida muy feliz y estoy muy agradecido por todo el amor y el apoyo que siempre me has mostrado. Sé que no siempre fue fácil para ti ver mis luchas, pero siempre me animaste. Me criaste muy bien."

Seungwoo se mordió el labio inferior y miró hacia su regazo. No estaba seguro de qué más decir. Por supuesto, se me ocurrieron un millón de cosas diferentes, pero ninguna de ellas se sintió bien en el momento. El repentino sonido de pasos acercándose interrumpió sus pensamientos y lo hizo levantar la vista.

Yohan estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, respirando agitadamente, su frente brillaba con el sudor de su intensa e improvisada práctica de baile con Dongpyo.

"No sabía dónde estabas," jadeó, inclinándose hacia adelante y apoyando las manos en las rodillas. "¡Me asusté! ¡Yah! ¡No desaparezcas de esa manera!"

Seungwoo sonrió genuinamente e inclinó la cabeza, mirando a Yohan en la puerta. Era desorientador sentirse tan vacío y sin embargo, tan lleno al mismo tiempo; sentirse tan desesperado, pero aún así tener tantas ganas de esperar. Seungwoo se volvió hacia la cámara.

"Mamá, quiero que sepas que conocí a una persona. Bueno, la conocí hace un tiempo, pero... realmente me gusta. Te he presentado antes, pero no te diré quién es ahora. Cuando todos volvamos y esto termine, comeremos juntos. Puedes hacer seollangtang. ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que el tuyo es mi favorito?"

Los ojos de Seungwoo se volvieron hacia Yohan, que sonreía tímidamente, con las puntas de las orejas ardiendo de un rojo brillante.

"De todos modos, mamá, me tengo que ir. ¡Estamos teniendo una práctica de baile! ¿Puedes ceerlo? Supongo que deberíamos mantenernos en forma para nuestra próxima actuación." Se rió, sus pestañas rebosantes de lágrimas brillantes y sin derramar. "Te quiero, mamá. Te quiero muchísimo. Dile a papá, a Sunhwa y a Jiyong que los quiero y que también los extraño. Nos volveremos a ver pronto."

Se tragó un nudo en la garganta y terminó el vídeo. Dejó caer su teléfono en su regazo y lo miró inexpresivo.

"Hey." Yohan todavía estaba un poco sin aliento cuando se acercó y se sentó junto a Seungwoo. Se apoyó contra su hombro y dijo suavemente: "Quiero hacer uno también. ¿Me grabarías? No tengo mi teléfono, así que..."

Seungwoo inmediatamente le dio una pequeña sonrisa melancólica y asintió, levantando su celular.

"Sí, por supuesto. Dejemos muchos mensajes para todos."

* * *

Justo después del amanecer del quinto día, el generador de respaldo finalmente se quedó sin gas y se cortó la electricidad al edificio. Se deleitaron con la mayor cantidad de alimentos perecederos posible, pero apenas pudieron hacer mella. Incluso Dohyon se rindió bastante rápido, luciendo enfermo. Al caer la noche, algunos de los alimentos ya empezaban a ponerse malos y a oler, por lo que comenzaron a tirar la comida refrigerada por la puerta trasera al callejón, con cuidado de vigilar de cerca y solo abrirla lo que fuera absolutamente necesario.

La suerte no estaba de su lado ese día y una tormenta estalló alrededor de la hora de la cena. Siniestras nubes grises cubrían el cielo y el retumbar del trueno agitaba el aire. Seungwoo no podía estar seguro de si era una coincidencia o no, pero la actividad de los zombis parecía aumentar significativamente con el cambio de clima. Hasta ahora, solo habían visto un puñado de cadáveres en descomposición que se arrastraban por las ventanas delanteras de la tienda, pero en este día un flujo constante de muertos vivientes parecía estar en movimiento, algunos de ellos golpeando ruidosamente el frente de el Family Mart, sus cuerpos rezumantes y podridos dejando atrás vetas negras de sangre sobre el cristal.

Ninguno de ellos lo dijo en voz alta, pero su humor introspectivo y sombrío indicaba algo que todos ya sabían. La ayuda no llegaba. Todavía no recibían un servicio confiable en sus teléfonos celulares. Sobrevivirían con el agua y los alimentos envasados de Family Mart por un tiempo, pero ¿qué pasaría cuando se agotara? ¿Cuál sería el final del juego para ellos?

La lluvia cayó esa noche, golpeando la tienda como un rocío de balas. Los relámpagos dividieron el cielo por la mitad, iluminando los pasillos oscuros en destellos inquietantes, solo para extinguirse con el repentino estallido de un rugido de truenos momentos después. Seungwoo imaginó que las nubes estaban llorando, sus pesadas lágrimas tratando de lavar la sangre y el horror de las calles, llorando a los muertos y a los no-muertos por igual.

Mientras yacía allí mirando hacia el techo sombreado en algún lugar alrededor de la medianoche, escuchó pasos que se acercaban. Sintió, en lugar de ver, que alguien se tumbó a su lado y una mano cálida encontró la suya en la oscuridad, apretándola con fuerza. Devolvió el fuerte agarre, sabiendo sin mirar que era de Yohan. Algo en el aire cambió. ¿Una advertencia? En su subconsciente, se sintió como si el temporizador de una bomba hubiera empezado a funcionar repentinamente. Seungwoo instintivamente rodó sobre su costado justo cuando Yohan hizo lo mismo, situándolos inesperadamente cara a cara, sus narices prácticamente tocándose. Estaban tan cerca que podía sentir el aliento de Yohan contra sus labios. El corazón de Seungwoo comenzó a acelerarse cuando pequeñas chispas de adrenalina bailaron sobre su piel.

"Seungwoo-hyunggggg..." Dongpyo se quejó ruidosamente mientras dormía y se acurrucó en la espalda de Seungwoo al otro lado, agarrando su camisa.

Seungwoo y Yohan estallaron en una risa silenciosa, inclinando sus frentes juntas mientras intentaban callarse en silencio.

Durante la siguiente media hora, uno por uno, los otros niños caminaron adormilados hasta que todos se quedaron aplastados en medio del pasillo instantáneo de ramen. Le recordó a Seungwoo todas las veces que la compañía les había reservado seis habitaciones de hotel, pero de alguna manera siempre terminaban juntos en una (generalmente la suya), recostados en la cama demasiado pequeña o en el piso rodeado de almohadas y mantas. Pero esta pila se sentía significativamente más pequeña y más fría. Seungwoo echaba muchísimo de menos que X1 se sintiera completo, pero aún estaba abrumado por la presencia de quienes todavía estaban con él. Se durmió con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Yohan, su mente repitió un sueño agridulce de la primera vez que subieron juntos al escenario como 11 hermanos en un lugar con entradas agotadas.

Y luego, el día seis, se desató el infierno.


	8. Noche de los muertos vivientes

T. S. Elliot escribió una vez: "Esta es la forma en que el mundo termina, no con una explosión, sino con un quejido". Para Seungwoo, fue un clic rápido, casi imperceptible, que volcó su santuario y los lanzó a una nueva pesadilla. Era como el sonido apenas audible de un pin sacado de una granada y se agregaría a la lista cada vez más larga de cosas que lo perseguirían para siempre.

La noche se deslizó hasta la mañana del sexto día, la transición apenas se notó debido a la oscura tormenta que continuó enfureciéndose fuera de las ventanas delanteras. Con la electricidad cortada, el interior del Family Mart seguía sombrío, la luz del sol oscurecida por una gruesa capa de nubes grises. Los niños comieron su desayuno mezcolanza de pasteles envasados y refrigerios no perecederos en silencio, su estado de ánimo parecía coincidir con la desolación del clima exterior. Se estaban quedando sin temas de conversación casuales para discutir y pasar el tiempo. Se estaban quedando sin formas creativas de distraerse mientras esperaban ayuda. Se estaban quedando sin esperanza.

Todo el mundo parecía un poco apagado, no es que fuera irrazonable o inesperado dada su situación actual. Durante la mayor parte del día, Wooseok y Seungyoun simplemente se sentaron uno detrás del otro, apoyándose uno contra el otro y mirando por las ventanas delanteras, contando en silencio el constante flujo de muertos vivientes que ahora pasaba junto al Family Mart bajo la neblina. Hangyul y Dongpyo se sentaron en lo alto del mostrador de recepción, con las piernas balanceándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras enrollaban sin pensar pequeños trozos de papel de recibo e intentaban tirarlos en un contenedor de revistas viejas en el camino, perdiendo la mayoría de los tiros. Yohan estaba anormalmente pegajoso, pegado al costado de Seungwoo cada vez que cambiaba su posición de sentado o se levantaba para aliviar algo de la rigidez de sus piernas y rodilla lesionada. En otra línea de tiempo, la atención y la cercanía habrían puesto a Seungwoo deliciosamente nervioso y vertiginoso, pero en su realidad actual simplemente lo encontró reconfortante, aunque todavía un poco lindo. Dohyon parecía extrañamente nervioso e inquieto. Más de una vez, Seungwoo notó que faltaba en la manada, ya que se había alejado solo a una parte oculta de la tienda. En un momento dado, mientras caminaba lentamente por los pasillos para probar el progreso de la recuperación de su rodilla, descubrió que el largo cuerpo del joven estaba escondido en la puerta del baño, con la cabeza inclinada sobre su teléfono celular.

"¿Todavía lo intentas?" Preguntó Seungwoo suavemente, un pequeño ceño fruncido inclinando los bordes de su boca hacia abajo.

Dohyon simplemente asintió y volvió a tocar el botón de llamada.

Seungwoo no sabía cómo ayudar o distraer más al maknae de X1. Ya había hecho todo lo posible para hablarle sobre las cosas el día anterior, pero no parecía que hubiera tenido un impacto significativo. Sabía que no podía mentir ni ofrecer falsas esperanzas. No podía tratarlo como a un niño, a pesar de que era uno, porque después de todo lo que habían pasado, sería demasiado condescendiente. El Dohyon que temía a los ruidos fuertes y los disfraces de leones espeluznantes se había visto obligado a crecer de la noche a la mañana. En este punto, lo mejor que Seungwoo podía hacer ahora era tratar de empatizar con él.

"Sabes, también extraño a mis padres," ofreció Seungwoo honestamente. "Grabé un mensaje de vídeo en mi teléfono para mi madre. Me hizo sentir mejor. Sé que algún día lo podrá ver. Estoy seguro de que está preocupada, al igual que tu madre. Quizás deberías intentar grabar uno también. Di todas las cosas que desearías poder decirle ahora mismo."

Dohyon levantó la vista y asintió en silencioso reconocimiento, pero luego volvió a enfocarse en la pantalla brillantemente iluminada frente a él. Con un suspiro impotente, Seungwoo se dio la vuelta, sintiéndose derrotado. Un Yohan de aspecto tímido se cernía a unos metros de distancia, apoyado contra la pared y esperando que regresara.

Alrededor de las 4 p.m., decidieron simplemente irse a dormir. En el mundo real, antes de que Seúl se hundiera en un infierno viviente, eso les parecería una hora de acostarse ridículamente temprano, pero en esta línea de tiempo actual todos estaban agotados perpetuamente. Estaban agotados emocional y mentalmente y de todos modos, no dormían muchas horas de descanso en el piso frío y duro del Family Mart. Parecía que todos se habían estancado repentinamente, atrofiados por el cambio siniestro en el clima y su optimismo que se agota rápidamente. Seungwoo sabía que tenían que hacer un plan y pensar en sus próximos pasos, pero tal cosa parecía enorme e imposible mientras la siniestra tormenta se desatara fuera de las ventanas. Rezó para que pronto el sol atravesara las nubes, iluminando no solo el mundo fuera del Family Mart, sino las esperanzas de aquellos que actualmente buscan refugio dentro de él.

Seungwoo se estaba deslizando en el alivio de la inconsciencia, con un brazo sobre el pecho de Yohan, cuando escuchó un sonido. Al instante, estaba completamente despierto. En realidad, el débil clic metálico era casi inaudible, pero en los oídos de Seungwoo había hecho eco ensordecedor en toda la tienda. Hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta de cuán agotadores se habían vuelto sus sentidos. Estaba tan fuertemente herido de ansiedad perpetua, esperando que el próximo peligro les ocurriera, que incluso la más mínima anomalía de inmediato hizo sonar las alarmas en su cabeza. Y por alguna razón, esto específicamente hizo que su corazón cayera en picada sobre su estómago.

Se disparó en la oscuridad, mirando alrededor del pasillo, sus ojos explorando salvajemente a los niños dormidos que lo rodeaban. Tal vez había sido un trueno o un crujido natural de los cimientos del edificio que se asentaron en la tormenta. Quizás lo había soñado. Nadie más parecía conmoverse y tenía tantas ganas de creer que solo había sido un truco de su imaginación. Pero el frío, sabiendo que el miedo que sentía, se apoderó de él como una helada.

Todo lo que sucedió después sucedió en el lapso de un relámpago instantáneo, pero para Seungwoo se sintió como un momento largo y prolongado. Era como separar un resorte antes de soltarlo y ver cómo se volvía a juntar.

Primero, reconoció que el sonido de la lluvia había cambiado. Se había acostumbrado al sonido amortiguado de las gotas cayendo contra el techo y las ventanas de la tienda, pero ahora sus oídos captaron un golpeteo más claro y distintivo. También podía escuchar el aullido bajo y enojado del viento y notó que el aire de repente se sentía más fresco. Su sangre se congeló cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la poca luz y se dio cuenta de que faltaba un cuerpo en el grupo. Hubo un profundo conjunto de retumbos que podrían haber sido un trueno, excepto que sonaban voraz y gutural. La culminación de los sonidos envió escalofríos escalofríos sobre su piel, volviéndola húmeda. Algo estaba abierto, una puerta o una ventana y Dohyon se había ido, ya no se acurrucaba en el suelo en el pasillo donde se habían acomodado para dormir. Comenzó a ponerse rápidamente de pie, el resto de los chicos instantáneamente tomaron conciencia a su alrededor, despertado por la conmoción. Y luego un conjunto familiar y agudo de gritos espeluznantes comenzó a cortar la quietud del Family Mart.

"¡Levántense!" Gritó Seungwoo, con la voz quebrada por el pánico, a pesar de que todos ya se estaban moviendo. "¡¿Dohyonie?!"

A pesar de que su rodilla lesionada todavía estaba increíblemente adolorida y rígida, pudo lanzarse desde el suelo en un instante, pero Hangyul fue de alguna manera más rápido, despegando como un disparo hacia la parte trasera de la tienda de donde provenían los gritos ahogados. Seungwoo lo persiguió, justo detrás de los talones, con el corazón latiendo violentamente en su pecho. Su estómago se enroscó y se retorció de miedo. El mundo parecía girar demasiado rápido, inclinando la tierra y desorientado y mareado. Algo estaba muy mal, él lo sabía.

A pesar de intentar prepararse mentalmente para lo peor, tan pronto como doblaron la esquina del pasillo, apareció una escena que fue tan espeluznante y aterradora que arrancó el aire de los pulmones de Seungwoo. Instintivamente, extendió la mano para agarrar la parte posterior de la camisa de Hangyul para frenarlo, pero las puntas de sus dedos solo rozaron la tela. Incluso después de todo lo que había pasado y todo lo que había visto hasta ahora, la situación que estaba presenciando causó que su corazón se agitara con miedo y que su frente estallara en un sudor frío.

La pesada puerta industrial hacia el callejón estaba siendo abierta por una maraña de muertos vivientes que intentaban arrastrarse unos sobre otros para entrar en el Family Mart. Era un grupo grotesco y retorcido de miembros en descomposición y torsos rezumantes. Dos ya habían atravesado el umbral y actualmente arañaban el pecho de Dohyon mientras este golpeaba debajo de ellos en el suelo, tratando de salir de debajo de sus cuerpos húmedos y podridos. La sangre oscura y escarlata comenzaba a acumularse en el suelo a su alrededor. Seungwoo se sintió mareado mientras su cerebro intentaba asimilar y procesar el horror que se desenredaba ante él.

"¡Aléjense de él, mierda!" Gritó Hangyul mientras se lanzaba hacia Dohyon. Era el sonido enojado y dolorido de un animal herido y desesperado. Inmediatamente comenzó a tratar de empujar y patear los cadáveres silbantes del cuerpo del niño mientras continuaban arremetiendo; dientes ennegrecidos y crujientes tratando de agarrar su carne.

La mente de Seungwoo pareció cambiar instintivamente al modo de supervivencia, tambaleándose mientras intentaba evaluar su situación actual al tiempo que formulaba un plan para el futuro inmediato. ¿Qué pasaba después? ¿Cómo sobrevivían a esto? ¿A dónde iban? ¿Qué serie de pasos tenían que tomar para evitar sus horribles y prematuras muertes? Incluso en piloto automático, era casi imposible pensar con claridad mientras veía a los dos muertos vivientes grotescos que penetraban en el cuerpo del joven maknae mientras un imprudente Hangyul intentaba vencerlos con fuerza bruta pura y rabiosa.

Las zapatillas de Seungwoo se deslizaron por el suelo resbaladizo mientras esquivaba los brazos extendidos de los zombis, en dirección a Dohyon, pero logró mantenerse en pie. Le dolía la rodilla, pero la verdadera profundidad del dolor estaba enmascarada por la adrenalina que corría por sus venas. Al detenerse, se inclinó rápidamente y lo agarró por debajo de los hombros, tratando de arrastrarlo hacia atrás y lejos mientras Hangyul continuaba golpeando a los dos no-muertos con sus puños y pies.

"¿Qué hacemos? ¿Qué hacemos?" Seungyoun estaba gritando frenéticamente; Los otros chicos, todos pálidos y con los ojos muy abiertos, doblaron la esquina del pasillo y se unieron a la pesadilla.

"¡Tenemos que alejar el congelador de la puerta principal!" Gritó Yohan. "¡O si no vamos a quedar atrapados aquí!"

Por el rabillo del ojo, Seungwoo vio a Seungyoun y Yohan despegar hacia el frente de la tienda. Era solo un pensamiento fugaz, pero estaba sorprendido y un poco impresionado de ver a Yohan tomando un control tan lógico bajo las terribles circunstancias. Por otra parte, Seungwoo lo recordó cargando hacia adelante como un caballero armado con una pipa en una brillante armadura cuando estaba acostado en la calle esperando la muerte. Parecía que eso había sucedido hace una vida y Seungwoo deseaba con todo su pesado corazón poder regresar a ese momento. Deseó poder hacer las cosas de manera diferente y prestar más atención y recuperarse más rápido. El arrepentimiento floreció en la parte posterior de su cabeza justo cuando otros tres muertos vivientes gimieron a través del marco de la puerta llena de gente.

La situación instantáneamente se volvió aún más grave y el pulso de Seungwoo golpeó sus oídos tan fuerte que lo hizo estremecerse. Toda su cabeza palpitaba con cada latido cardíaco, pero siguió tirando, sintiendo sus músculos arder por la tensión. Dohyon había dejado de luchar y se había quedado sin fuerzas, haciéndolo aún más pesado.

Finalmente, Hangyul logró derrotar a los zombis lo suficiente como para que Seungwoo pudiera liberar a Dohyon. La liberación repentina e inesperada lo envió volando hacia atrás con el impulso y aterrizó con fuerza sobre su trasero, pero logró arrastrar a Dohyon junto con él, arrastrando al niño más pequeño a su regazo. Miró a lo largo del cuerpo de Dohyon y jadeó, su garganta se contrajo alrededor del aire y lo asfixió.

La parte delantera de la camisa de Dohyon estaba hecha jirones y todo su torso estaba cubierto de sangre espesa y viscosa que brotaba de profundas laceraciones. En su mano izquierda, todavía estaba agarrando su teléfono. La pantalla estaba manchada de sangre carmesí, pero Seungwoo aún podía ver el nombre del contacto iluminado.

_Mamá._

El corazón de Seungwoo se arqueó con una pena y un pánico miserables cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Dohyon: dos grandes orbes llenos de terror que lo miraban, sin ver y extrañamente desenfocados. Con un sollozo angustiado, Seungwoo se dobló, abrazando la cabeza de Dohyon contra su pecho.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Suplicó, balanceándose de un lado a otro con la frente presionada contra la de Dohyon. "¿Por qué no-?"

Seungwoo podía sentir su cordura desgarrándose. El olor dulce y metálico de la sangre llenó sus fosas nasales, haciéndolo sentir enfermo y mareado mientras el sonido roto y agonizante de los roncos aullidos de Hangyul atravesaba el fondo, ahogando los gemidos sordos sin sentido de los muertos vivientes.

"¡Hyung! ¡Vamonos! ¡Por favor, vamos! ¡Tenemos que irnos!" Un desesperado Dongpyo se había materializado repentinamente a su lado y tiraba de su codo, tratando de que se pusiera de pie, pero Seungwoo apenas pudo reunir la fuerza para levantar la cabeza, mirándolo sin comprender mientras el infierno ardía como un incendio forestal a su alrededor.

"¡Yah! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Vamos! ¡¡¡Vamos!!!"

Seungwoo podía escuchar a Yohan y Seungyoun llamándolos, presumiblemente desde cerca de la puerta principal. Fue la voz temerosa de Yohan junto con la suplica de Dongpyo lo que finalmente lo sacó de la oscuridad interior que amenazaba con tragárselo. Necesitaba concentrarse. Necesitaba liderarlos, incluso cuando todo se estaba desmoronando. No podía seguir fallando. No podía dejar que murieran más.

Aturdido, soltó a Dohyon, observando cómo su cabeza sin apoyo se inclinaba de forma antinatural a un lado. Un sollozo se enganchó en su pecho mientras tomaba el teléfono del agarre suelto del niño y se lo metió en el bolsillo. Pero cuando levantó la vista y comenzó a ponerse de pie, sus zapatillas manchadas de sangre, el dominó del destino comenzó a caer.

Un Hangyul enloquecido seguía balanceando sus puños desnudos, golpeando sus nudillos en la carne suave y hundida de los muertos vivientes que se habían llevado la vida de su joven mejor amigo. Su cara, sus brazos y su ropa estaban manchados y empapados de sangre negra y roja y materia cerebral, haciéndolo parecer el desafortunado protagonista de una película de terror. Pero ahora había más cadáveres a su alrededor, dedos sin carne extendiéndose hacia él mientras sus mandíbulas trabajaban, rechinando los dientes preparándose para encontrarlo. Estaba esencialmente rodeado y cuando se dio la vuelta, con los ojos muy abiertos y frenéticos, lanzando golpes y patadas a cualquier cosa dentro del alcance, era obvio que estaba exhausto. Su pecho se agitaba con fuertes respiraciones y sus movimientos eran cada vez más lentos y retrasados. Además de eso, estaba acorralado.

Seungwoo sabía que tenía que hacer algo.

"Ve a la puerta," le gritó a Dongpyo, sacudiendo al niño más pequeño de su brazo y empujándolo hacia el frente de la tienda. "¡Vamos! Estaré bien. ¡Ve!"

Se dio cuenta de que Dongpyo estaba dudando, pero no tuvo tiempo de discutir más con él. Su cabeza giraba, miraba alrededor del Family Mart e intentaba encontrar algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera usar para ayudar a eliminar a los muertos vivientes que se encontraban sobre un Hangyul aterrorizado. ¿Dónde estaba el tubo que Yohan había usado? ¿Por qué no habían pensado tener algún tipo de arma lista? ¿Se habían puesto demasiado cómodos de nuevo? Seungwoo se negó a ser víctima de esos pensamientos oscuros esta vez y los apartó a la fuerza de su mente, tratando de concentrarse. Solo necesitaba ser creativo y hacer uso de algo en el área inmediata. Salió al final del pasillo más cercano, sus pies se deslizaron por el suelo resbaladizo. Tiró una muestra de café enlatado al suelo y tiró de un estante de metal. Se dio la vuelta, sosteniéndolo frente a su pecho como un escudo balístico, justo cuando uno de los zombis vio su apertura y se lanzó hacia Hangyul por detrás, con la cara en primer lugar; dientes desnudos y sucios listos para morder.

"¡¡Hang-!!" Seungwoo solo logró ahogar la mitad de una advertencia antes de que algo se interpusiera.

Wooseok se lanzó de cabeza hacia la horda, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del medio del zombi que actualmente atacaba a Hangyul, derribándolo al suelo con un ruido sordo y húmedo. La caída sacó las piernas inestables de un segundo muerto viviente cercano, que se derrumbó encima de ambos, intercalando a Wooseok entre dos cadáveres sacudidos y silbantes, con las mandíbulas rompiéndose en el cuello mientras intentaba contenerlos con los antebrazos. Era difícil incluso verlo bajo la maraña de carne gris no-muerta y ropa sucia y desgarrada.

Un grito de batalla primitivo y angustiado arrancó de la garganta de Seungwoo cuando se lanzó hacia adelante, levantando el ancho y plano estante. Cuando llegó a la pelea, giró con fuerza, el fuerte y satisfactorio chasquido de metal contra hueso resonando a través de la tienda cuando comenzó a empuñar salvajemente su arma improvisada, golpeando a los zombis lejos de Hangyul con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir. Podía sentir los recuerdos punzantes de Hyeongjun y Dohyon alimentándolo, obligando a sus doloridos músculos del brazo a moverse mientras levantaba el estante de metal sobre su cabeza y lo bajaba justo en la base del cráneo del zombi actualmente encima de Wooseok. Rápidamente, Wooseok rodó hacia un lado, justo cuando Seungwoo volvía a bajar el borde del estante, esta vez aplastando la garganta de los muertos vivientes que inicialmente habían sido abordados en el piso. Oscuros trozos de carne y sangre salpicaban con cada impacto, salpicando a los tres en una lluvia negra y macabra de sangre y suciedad.

Cada vez más muertos vivientes comenzaron a arrastrarse por la puerta. Parecía que una multitud gigante de ellos se había congregado lentamente en el estrecho callejón, tal vez seducido por el olor a podrido de la mala comida que habían descartado o por el refugio de la sombra de los altos muros del edificio creados por el sol. Y ahora, ahora estaban completamente empeñados en hacerse cargo del interior del Family Mart.

"Tenemos que irnos," gritó Seungwoo, aún enfrentando a los muertos vivientes que continuaron luchando sin pensar, impulsados solo por el deseo primario de alimentarse de carne viva. "¡Por el frente! ¡Rápido!"

Los muertos vivientes que había logrado someter estaban comenzando a levantarse y tropezar hacia adelante nuevamente; protuberancias crudas y destrozadas de dedos arañando el aire. Hangyul giró y pateó al más cercano y luego se volvió para ayudar a Wooseok a levantarse del suelo.

"¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!"

Seungyoun y Yohan habían reaparecido al final del pasillo y agitaban frenéticamente a los chicos, señalando hacia el frente de la tienda. Seungwoo le dio a su arma ancha y plana un golpe más, golpeando a dos muertos vivientes más y luego se fue hacia la puerta, empujando a Wooseok y Hangyul frente a él. Sus pies resbalaron sobre la capa resbaladiza de sangre y agua de lluvia que se había acumulado en el suelo de baldosas y se deslizaron el uno al otro mientras intentaban alcanzar los brazos extendidos de Yohan y Seungyoun. La rodilla de Seungwoo palpitó con fuertes punzadas de dolor cuando su estallido inicial de adrenalina comenzó a desaparecer. Esta vez, conscientemente, hizo todo lo posible para soportar la mayor parte de su peso sobre su pierna lesionada mientras se movía lo más rápido posible. Yohan instantáneamente se colocó debajo de su brazo y lo agarró fuertemente por la cintura para ayudarlo a cojear hacia la puerta. Seungwoo lanzó una rápida mirada sobre su hombro, al ver a los zombis descender sobre el cuerpo ya devastado de Dohyon, su visión se nubló con lágrimas ardientes y enojadas. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla y volvió su atención hacia adelante, negándose a colapsar cuando todavía estaban en tan grave e inmediato peligro. Necesitaba seguir manteniendo la cabeza recta.

Dongpyo mantenía la puerta abierta y les hacía señas, su pequeño rostro fantasmalmente pálido y húmedo con una mezcla de sudor, lagrimas y lluvia. Seungwoo podía escuchar los lentos gemidos de los muertos vivientes no muy lejos detrás de ellos mientras todos pasaban por la puerta y salían a la calle. Seungyoun tiró de la puerta para cerrarla detrás de ellos y dos de los zombis más rápidos corrieron sin pensar, de frente al cristal con un ruido sordo. Seungwoo se dobló, jadeando por aire y casi cayó hacia adelante, pero Yohan aumentó su agarre alrededor de su cintura, manteniéndolo en posición vertical. Por un momento, todos parecían estar en silencio tratando de recuperar el aliento, pero luego...

"Eres... estás.. ¡Estás loco! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Eres un maldito idiota! No deberías haber-"

Los ojos de Seungwoo se alzaron al ver a Hangyul pasándose las manos ensangrentadas por el cabello ceniciento y enmarañado. Su rostro estaba cubierto con una capa de tierra y sangre, salvo por dos rastros de lágrimas que le habían lavado las mejillas con líneas limpias de piel. Estaba gesticulando salvajemente a Wooseok, que estaba allí con los labios apretados, acunando su brazo izquierdo.

"No soy un idiota," dijo Wooseok, con la boca hacia arriba en una débil y triste sonrisa. "Fue mi turno de salvarte. Te debía una. Y quería que se viera más rudo que esa patada de mierda que no dejas de presumir."

Hangyul sacudió la cabeza violentamente de un lado a otro antes de caer de rodillas en la acera. Se agachó, gritando en el concreto cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer, comenzando a caer del cielo en gotas más grandes y pesadas. Seungwoo observó cómo las yemas de sus dedos raspaban el terreno; maldiciones enfurecidas arrancando de su garganta. A pesar de la desgarradora y cruda muestra de dolor, Seungwoo solo podía sentirse vacío y adormecido. Su cerebro simplemente no podía procesar todo lo que estaba sucediendo además de reconciliar todo lo que ya habían soportado.

Su mirada se deslizó lentamente hacia Seungyoun, quien todavía estaba agarrando la manija de la puerta delantera, usando todo su peso como contrapeso para evitar que los muertos vivientes la abrieran por el otro lado. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y sin pestañear, mirando a Wooseok mientras riachuelos de lluvia corrían por su pálido rostro. Sus fosas nasales se dilataron y su mandíbula se apretó fuertemente, pero el resto de él permaneció quieto.

Un movimiento repentino en la visión periférica de Seungwoo llamó su atención y su cabeza se echó hacia atrás. Por primera vez desde que habían salido del Family Mart, hizo un giro de 180, mirando de un lado a otro la calle donde ahora estaban, vulnerables. Mientras evaluaba su entorno, cada vello fino y diminuto de su cuerpo comenzó a ponerse de punta y su estómago se desplomó sobre sus pies, haciéndolo sentir mareado por las náuseas.

Docenas de muertos vivientes se balanceaban y se tambaleaban en las aceras. Unos pocos habían notado su fuerte conmoción y ahora se tambaleaban en su dirección con las extremidades dobladas; algunos arrastrándose sobre sus estómagos, tirando de sus cuerpos rotos junto con brazos podridos y retorcidos.

"¡¿Podemos tener un jodido descanso?!" Seungwoo se echó hacia atrás y gritó hacia el cielo, gotas de lluvia caían sobre su rostro.

Todo esto se sentía como una broma enferma. ¿Se suponía que debían soportar el máximo sufrimiento hasta que finalmente se encontraran con sus propias muertes terribles? ¿Qué poder superior podría sentarse de brazos cruzados y permitir una tragedia tan insoportable e implacable? ¿Estaban real y completamente solos y simplemente retrasando su inevitable final? ¿Qué acto horrible habían cometido en sus vidas pasadas para merecer este tipo de destino?

"Bueno, ¿a dónde vamos ahora?" Preguntó Wooseok secamente, evitando deliberadamente mirar en dirección a Seungyoun. "¿Qué hacemos?"

Instintivamente, todos comenzaron a retroceder contra el frente del Family Mart. Los zombis atrapados dentro de la tienda todavía arañaban el vidrio y golpeaban sus cuerpos que rezumaban sin pensar contra la puerta, pero afortunadamente no parecían tener la capacidad mental para descubrir cómo abrirla. Seungyoun soltó el mango, sus hombros cayeron hacia adelante. Al lado de Seungwoo, todavía ayudando a soportar su peso, Yohan lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y desesperados.

Esperaban que él ofreciera orientación y respuestas, pero no tenía ninguna. Era irracional e injusto y sintió un extraño destello de ira en su interior. La inesperada sensación de exasperación caliente y burbujeante parecía estar frenando su dolor de abrumarlo, así que la abrazó, dejando que lo consumiera.

"No lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? ¡No lo sé! Soy el líder de un jodido grupo de idols, no soy Dios."

A pesar de su dura declaración, Seungwoo todavía miraba calle arriba y abajo, buscando una salida. ¿Podrían tratar de esconderse en otra tienda? ¿Podrían huir e intentar evitar la horda de muertos vivientes que los atacaba actualmente? ¿Encontrarían un refugio seguro a pocas cuadras? ¿Qué podrían hacer?

Hubo un alarido de truenos que interrumpió el sonido constante de la lluvia. Se infiltró en los pensamientos erráticos de Seungwoo y se detuvo, escuchando, todo su cuerpo congelado en su lugar.

_No._

_No fue un trueno._

Seungwoo se enderezó, su cabeza giró violentamente de un lado a otro para mirar hacia la calle, buscando frenéticamente la fuente del sonido.

Fue un motor acelerando.

Primero apareció el tenue resplandor de los faros, rompiendo el grueso velo de lluvia, seguido del dolorosamente familiar contorno de un vehículo. Una camioneta. Una de las camionetas de Swing Entertainment.

"¡Mira! ¡Allí!" Seungwoo hizo un gesto salvaje hacia el camino, esperando que los demás se dieran cuenta y reconocieran su existencia, un poco preocupado de que hubiera perdido completamente su control sobre la realidad y ahora estaba alucinando.

Pero todos parecían verla también, entrecerrando los ojos bajo la lluvia y luego jadeando cuando la comprensión llegó a ellos.

"Oh, Dios," la voz de Dongpyo vaciló mientras agarraba el brazo libre de Seungwoo para estabilizarse, aparentemente mareado de alivio.

Los muertos vivientes todavía los atacaban, pero la camioneta los alcanzó primero, el frente se estrelló contra un grupo de tres zombis que actualmente cruzaban la carretera, enviando sus cadáveres torcidos por el aire y aterrizando en la calle a unos 20 pies de distancia con un crujido repugnante. El vehículo se detuvo en seco justo en la acera.

Seungwoo levantó una mano para protegerse los ojos de la lluvia, tratando de distinguir a sus salvadores a través de las ventanas tintadas. Su corazón se alzó, levantado por los últimos delgados zarcillos de esperanza irracional que aún de alguna manera seguían enroscados en su interior. Era casi imposible ver desde su punto de vista actual, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo en el limbo de la incertidumbre. La puerta lateral corrediza se abrió desde el interior y apareció una cara sorprendentemente familiar. Seungwoo se quedó sin aliento.

Eunsang.

Y detrás de él, en el asiento del conductor, agitando las manos frenéticamente para que entraran, estaba Minhee.


	9. Muertos a la llegada

Seungwoo había llorado muchas veces durante la semana pasada; probablemente más de lo que había llorado antes en toda su vida adulta. Habían sido lágrimas desesperadas, frustradas y tristes que fluyeron libremente, incapaces de ser reprimidas. Lo habían abrumado y paralizado su capacidad de pensar con claridad. Ahora, su visión se nubló con la manifestación física de alivio y adoración. Había sido su plan encontrar de alguna manera a los miembros desaparecidos de X1, pero en un giro del destino, fueron ellos quienes acudieron a su rescate. La tormenta seguía en su apogeo, oscura y siniestra como siempre, pero al mirar los rostros de sus valientes amigos, parecía que el sol finalmente estaba rompiendo las nubes.

"¡Vamos! ¡Entra!" Eunsang extendió una mano y todos avanzaron con incredulidad, dejándose llevar a la camioneta uno por uno. Seungwoo fue el último en subir, empujando a un Yohan vacilante al vehículo que tenía delante mientras vigilaba atentamente cualquier señal de peligro inmediato que se acercara. Todos se derrumbaron sobre los asientos, apretados para encajar, todos silenciosamente desconcertados y en diferentes estados de shock. Todos estaban empapados hasta los huesos con lluvia y otros líquidos mucho más desagradables. Seungwoo miró por su frente y vio por primera vez que su camisa estaba cubierta por una gran mancha de color rojo oscuro; la sangre de Dohyon o la del zombie, no podía estar seguro, pero hizo que su estómago se sacudiera y su piel se erizara. Quería arrancar la tela de su cuerpo y alejarla de su piel, pero apenas tenía la energía para levantar los brazos.

Eunsang dudaba en cerrar la puerta. Se volvió y miró a Seungwoo con una expresión hosca e inquisitiva, pero Seungwoo solo pudo ofrecer una pequeña sacudida de su cabeza. No vendría nadie más. Esperar sería en vano. No se le escapó que Junho también faltaba en el grupo.

Con un suspiro sombrío y pesado, Eunsang cerró la puerta de la furgoneta, todos saltaron reflexivamente cuando se cerró de golpe. Por un momento, los ocho se quedaron allí traumatizados, mirando al espacio con ojos desenfocados mientras la lluvia continuaba cayendo rítmicamente contra el techo del vehículo. Algunos de los muertos vivientes estaban arañando el costado de la camioneta, presionando su carne contra las ventanas. Seungwoo era vagamente consciente del profundo dolor punzante que emanaba de su rodilla, pero había pasado por mucho peor. Los últimos días de descanso y curación habían sido cruciales.

Finalmente, fue Hangyul quien rompió el silencio, golpeando un puño cerrado y manchado de sangre contra la ventana polarizada.

"Wooseok ha sido mordido."

Seungwoo vio como Seungyoun inhalaba bruscamente y se inclinaba hacia adelante, doblado por la mitad en su asiento. Dejó que su cabeza colgara entre sus rodillas mientras Wooseok extendía lentamente su brazo izquierdo. Mostrando que en la carne suave justo debajo de su muñeca había una herida que rezumaba en forma de media luna. Las venas negras, siniestras y manchadas de tinta, comenzaban a ramificarse de la mordedura como largas patas de araña. La piel debajo estaba morada e hinchada.

"Ni siquiera duele," dijo rotundamente, mirando hacia el piso de la camioneta. "Ni siquiera me di cuenta."

"Idiota," Hangyul ahogó por lo bajo. Apoyó la frente contra la ventana con un ruido sordo, las lágrimas silenciosas se derramaban por su rostro mientras miraba hacia el cielo gris.

Un pozo de desesperación se había abierto en el pecho de Seungwoo hace días, pero ahora parecía que se había convertido en un abismo imposiblemente amplio, tragándose todo su interior. Podía recordar a Hangyul y Wooseok discutiendo en la sala de juntas tan claramente. Siempre se molestaban constantemente, pero ninguno de los dos se lo tomaba en serio. Era como la discusión sin veneno de dos hermanos cercanos. Al final, ambos se salvaron la vida en algún momento, desinteresadamente y sin dudarlo. Pero, irónicamente, este acto de sacrificio podría haber sido la única vez que Wooseok había hecho algo que Hangyul encontraría imperdonable.

Ver un Hangyul generalmente duro y sarcástico llorar, todo acurrucado en su asiento, hizo que Seungwoo se sintiera extrañamente vacío y desapegado, como si el vacío sin fondo finalmente hubiera absorbido todo, las emociones humanas también. ¿Estaba completamente roto mentalmente? ¿Las tragedias interminables e inimaginables lo habían hastiado tanto? ¿Se estaba acostumbrando a sufrir pérdidas tan grandes? ¿Ya se había convertido en un zombie, a su manera?

_Wooseok. Junho. Dohyon. Hyeongjun._

Sus ojos viajaron a su bíceps donde la corbata que Hyeongjun había encontrado todavía estaba asegurada en su lugar, ahora manchada y húmeda con tripas y sangre. Rápidamente, Seungwoo lo desató y luego se inclinó hacia Wooseok, agarrando su muñeca. Envolvió la corbata mojada alrededor de su antebrazo, justo por encima de la herida, anudando tan fuerte como lo permitían sus músculos fatigados. Tal vez detendría la propagación de lo que fuera este brote. Por lo menos, tal vez retrasaría el proceso hasta que encuentren ayuda.

"Necesitamos llegar al puesto de control," dijo Yohan en voz baja, mirando a Seungwoo asegurar el torniquete improvisado alrededor del brazo de Wooseok. Minhee abrió la boca como si quisiera decir algo, pero luego la cerró y simplemente asintió desde su lugar en el asiento del conductor.

"¿Cómo...cómo nos encontraste? ¿Cómo sabías dónde estábamos?" Fue Dongpyo quien se aclaró la garganta y planteó la pregunta con voz temblorosa.

Eunsang sonrió con tristeza y levantó su teléfono.

"Rastreé el teléfono de Dohyon. Él es el más joven y cuando nos convertimos en compañeros de cuarto, sentí que debería. Sentí que era responsable de cuidarlo." Su voz se quebró de emoción y dejó caer el teléfono en su regazo, su barbilla cayó sobre su pecho.

"Finalmente recibimos una señal ayer. Lo habíamos intentado durante días." Minhee puso en marcha la palanca de cambios y la camioneta se adelantó. Continuó la explicación mientras Eunsang intentaba recuperarse. "Intentamos llamarlos a ustedes también, pero... nunca lo logramos."

Seungwoo sintió una punzada aguda en el corazón al recordar vívidamente la voz esperanzadora de Dohyon que le informaba el día anterior de que había hecho sonar su teléfono dos veces mientras intentaba llamar a su madre. Debe haber habido picos aleatorios de servicio y wifi a través de las ondas de radio. La persistencia de Dohyon podría haber sido lo que terminó salvando al resto de ellos y reconectando al grupo. Era insondablemente doloroso e injusto considerarlo.

Al lado de Seungwoo, Seungyoun se incorporó lentamente. Tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre, rojos e hinchados y se balanceaba de un lado a otro en su asiento como si estuviera borracho. Su tez era de un tono verde enfermizo y cuando abrió la boca, Seungwoo se preguntó si podría vomitar, pero en su lugar habló en un tono ronco y tenso.

"¿Ustedes cómo...? Cuando nos separamos... lo siento. Debería haber... " Tropezó con sus palabras, su lengua aparentemente torcida por el dolor y la culpa.

"Era un caos. No fue tu culpa," dijo Eunsang en voz baja. Se inclinó lejos del asiento del pasajero y colocó una mano sobre la rodilla de Seungyoun. "No pudimos encontrarlos entre la multitud, pero pudimos refugiarnos en una florería justo al otro lado de la calle desde donde nos detuvimos. Aún podíamos ver la parte trasera de la camioneta desde la ventana delantera, así de cerca estábamos. Estábamos a salvo y por un tiempo esperamos, esperamos que llegara ayuda. Encontramos algunos bocadillos en el cajón del escritorio del dueño de la tienda, pero para el quinto día, sin comida, estábamos bastante desesperados."

Eunsang vaciló y miró a Minhee. Desde su posición privilegiada, Seungwoo pudo ver los ojos abiertos y sin parpadear de Minhee brillando con humedad, pero parecía concentrarse intensamente en el camino. Eunsang se volvió hacia ellos y continuó en voz baja.

"Junho recordó que habíamos empacado los almuerzos sobrantes para llevar a la prueba de sonido para Dohyon. Todavía estaban en la parte trasera de la camioneta. No estaba lejos. A solo unos metros de distancia como máximo. Fue idea de Junho, por lo que insistió en liderar." Eunsang hizo una pausa y tragó saliva, con la cara llena de color.

De repente, el vehículo se sacudió a un lado y los hizo caer uno sobre el otro. Toda la camioneta rebotó hacia arriba y hacia abajo mientras conducía sobre lo que podría haber sido un golpe de velocidad, pero era más probable que fuera un cuerpo. Minhee miró por encima del hombro y ofreció una débil sonrisa de disculpa.

"Todavía no tengo mi licencia."

Lo absurdo se mezcló con el entumecimiento de su estado actual de conmoción, casi hizo que Seungwoo se riera inapropiadamente y tuvo que taparse la boca con el dorso de la mano para detenerse. Estaba claro que su cordura comenzaba a desmoronarse, pero luego Yohan puso una mano firme sobre su muslo, de alguna manera parecía sentir su inestabilidad. Al instante, se sintió castigado nuevamente. Se mordió el labio inferior y asintió con la cabeza a Eunsang, animándolo a continuar con la historia.

"Cuando llegamos a la camioneta..." Eunsang exhaló pesadamente y se frotó la cara con las palmas. "Cuando llegamos a la camioneta, el manager todavía estaba en ella. Excepto que ya no era el manager. Era... una de esas cosas. Atacó a Junho, pero él logró sacarlo del asiento del conductor, luchando mientras nos gritaba que subiéramos." Las pestañas de Eunsang estaban llenas de lágrimas e intentó sin éxito apartarlas. Su voz tembló mientras continuaba.

"Las llaves todavía estaban en el encendido, pero no sabíamos qué hacer. Junho estaba en la calle con... esa cosa solo...y luego, unas horas más tarde... él...él ..." Eunsang se detuvo y Seungwoo pudo reconocer el terror reflejado en sus ojos brillantes al recordar lo que sea que haya sucedido y tenía una idea bastante terrible de lo que podría haber sido, Eunsang claramente estaba luchando por volver a recordarlo. Sin querer, miró a Wooseok. Aunque su mandíbula estaba apretada, su rostro estaba extremadamente pálido.

"¿Y qué pasó después de eso?" Preguntó Seungwoo, apartando sus ojos de Wooseok y aclarándose la garganta. Sin decirlo directamente, quería que Eunsang supiera que podía saltarse las partes más difíciles.

"Creo que estábamos en estado de shock. Comimos la comida, pero realmente no recuerdo haberlo hecho. Recuerdo haber recibido a la ubicación en mi teléfono. Fue muy sorprendente, darme cuenta de lo cerca que estaban ustedes, descubrir que Dohyon aún podría estar vivo. Pero, estaba lloviendo tanto que pensamos que deberíamos esperar. Minhee estaba nervioso por conducir incluso una cuadra porque si nos estrellamos, todo habría terminado. Y esas cosas, esos... ¿zombis? Están arrastrándose por todo el lugar. Entonces hoy, el clima era mejor. Todavía malo, pero nosotros simplemente... no podíamos esperar más."

Seungwoo colocó una mano sobre la de Yohan mientras intercambiaban una mirada cansada y triste, silenciosamente de acuerdo en que Eunsang y Minhee no necesitaban saber cómo si hubieran llegado un poco antes, las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes para Dohyon. Lo hecho, hecho estaba y todos ya estaban cargando con suficiente culpa y dolor como para durar toda una vida.

El resto del viaje fue en su mayoría silencioso, Minhee hizo todo lo posible por recorrer las calles y evitar los cuerpos errantes y sin sentido en el camino mientras Eunsang lo dirigía a la ubicación del punto de control. Hangyul hipo con sollozos silenciosos, manteniendo la cara presionada contra el cristal fresco de la ventana, los puños cubiertos de sangre marrón y seca, apretando y soltando habitualmente. Dongpyo se quitó la sudadera y la envolvió alrededor del antebrazo de Wooseok, ocultando la herida cada vez más alarmante de la vista. A un lado de Seungwoo, Seungyoun estaba sentado erguido y rígido, sin pestañear, parecía que podría desmayarse en cualquier momento. Por otro lado, Yohan estaba apoyado contra su hombro, mirando sus manos unidas.

Cuando la camioneta giró por la calle final hacia su destino, un gran cartel de bienvenida para la Universidad de Yonsei, arqueado sobre un conjunto de puertas de hierro forjado, apareció de inmediato. Mientras intentaban acercarse, Minhee tuvo que conducir hacia la hierba para maniobrar alrededor de una pila de autos abandonados que habían quedado en el medio del camino. Seungwoo sintió una oleada de ansiedad mientras se preguntaba qué les pasaría si este lugar no fuera realmente un refugio seguro. Desde aquí, no pudo ver ninguna señal obvia de que los humanos que vivían y respiraban actualmente habitaban el lugar. Después de todo, había pasado una semana desde que la Universidad de Yonsei fue nombrada como punto de control oficial y muchas cosas podrían haber cambiado desde entonces.

Minhee redujo la velocidad de la camioneta a medida que se acercaban a la entrada principal. Yohan se inclinó sobre Seungwoo y agachó la cabeza para mirar por la ventana. Seungwoo lloraba en silencio por momentos mucho más simples cuando la sensación del cuerpo cálido de Yohan presionado contra su regazo lo habría mareado de afecto. Era fácil distraerse con las pérdidas más grandes y significativas, como la vida de sus amigos, pero fue un recordatorio de que también le habían robado placeres tan puros e inocentes. ¿Volvería a saber alguna vez la normalidad de su corazón saltando por el toque de otra persona? Su mini fiesta de compasión fue interrumpida abruptamente.

La camioneta se detuvo a solo unos metros de las grandes puertas de metal cuando un repentino golpe seco los hizo jadear y saltar en sus asientos. Todos se movieron nerviosamente, con ojos salvajes. Incluso Seungyoun, que había estado prácticamente catatónico durante todo el viaje, arqueaba el cuello para intentar ver afuera. Seungwoo se giró y miró por la ventana, con el corazón martilleando en su pecho hueco. Pudo distinguir una forma extraña y grumosa bajo la lluvia. ¿Algún tipo de zombie? No...

Un soldado fuertemente armado con equipo táctico de pies a cabeza se había acercado a la camioneta y actualmente estaba golpeando su rifle contra la ventana trasera del lado izquierdo. Seungwoo vio como dos soldados más se acercaban detrás de él en la oscuridad, cada uno blandiendo su propia arma de fuego. Gritaban algo, pero era difícil de escuchar desde el interior de la camioneta. Lentamente, Eunsang abrió la puerta unos centímetros.

"¡Pare el vehículo de inmediato! ¡Salga lentamente manteniendo las manos donde podamos verlas!"

Se sentía como si cada uno de ellos dejara escapar un enorme suspiro de alivio a la vez. Para Seungwoo, era como si hubiera estado conteniendo la respiración durante toda la semana. Sus pulmones ardieron y le dolieron con la liberación, pero aún así, de alguna manera, no se sintió completamente festivo. El costo de llegar a un lugar seguro había sido demasiado alto, por no mencionar que actualmente estaban siendo tratados como delincuentes. Ciertamente no fue una cálida bienvenida, pero saber que no eran los únicos que quedaban en todo el mundo era suficiente por ahora. Pero, aún así, tenían que ser cautelosos.

"Espera. Déjame ir primero," insistió Seungwoo cuando Hangyul y Minhee comenzaron a alcanzar sus puertas. Había estado haciendo todo lo posible para actuar como el líder durante toda la pesadilla y ciertamente no iba a detenerse ahora. Lo que sea que los esperara afuera de la camioneta, él sería el que lo tomaría de frente. Había sido atraído a una falsa sensación de seguridad demasiadas veces en el pasado reciente e iba a continuar protegiéndolos lo mejor que pudiera. Sería la primera línea de defensa.

Se subió a Seungyoun y agarró la manija de la puerta. Justo cuando estaba a punto de abrirlo, algo lo agarró y tiró de su brazo. Seungwoo dudó y miró por encima del hombro.

Yohan estaba agarrando sus brazo y mirándolo. Había algo solemne pero hermoso nadando en sus profundos ojos marrones e hizo que Seungwoo se sintiera extrañamente afectado. No era ningún secreto que los miembros de X1 compartían un vínculo que les permitía comunicarse sin palabras, pero las cosas que Yohan pudo decir con solo una mirada intensa tiraron de las deshilachadas cuerdas del corazón de Seungwoo.

"Sólo sé cuidadoso. Yo... necesito que estés bien. Hemos llegado hasta aquí..."

Seungwoo se sintió extrañamente expuesto en ese momento y su rostro se sonrojó automáticamente. Su sangre helada de repente volvió a correr por sus venas. Cerró los ojos y saboreó el sentimiento. Lo ató de nuevo a la humanidad. Fue un breve y fugaz tiempo en el que el mundo se sintió menos terrible. ¿Con qué frecuencia había cantado sobre el amor? ¿Sobre querer que alguien se quede contigo tan desesperadamente?

_못 해준 게 더 많아서 미안해 (_ _Lamento tener más que no podría darte_ _)_

_이_ _기적이고 불안한 내가_ _(_ _Soy egoísta e inestable_ _)_

_너에게만은 잘하고 싶었어 (_ _Pero quería tratarte bien_ _)_

_오랫동안 나 기다려온 (_ _Creo que encontré un amor perfecto_ _)_

_완벽한 사랑을 찾은 것 같아 (_ _Que he esperado por mucho tiempo_ _)_

_날 잡아줘서 힘이 돼줘서 (_ _Porque me sostuviste y me diste energía_ _)_

_소중한 배려로 날 안아줘서 (_ _Porque me abrazaste siendo considerado amorosamente_ _)_

_너를 만나 (_ _Después de conocerte_ _.)_

Él y Yohan se habían sentado juntos en el escenario y habían cantado "Me After You" no hace muchos meses, durante tiempos mucho más simples. ¿Fue entonces cuando sus sentimientos habían cambiado por primera vez? ¿Había sido ese momento, escuchándolo cantar tan apasionadamente y con emoción tan cruda, que el corazón de Seungwoo había sido afectado sin saberlo? ¿Estaba bien querer aún algo más entre ellos? Parecía algo tan frívolo de desear junto a "por favor, no permitas que mueran más mis amigos", pero él era solo humano. Y después de todo lo que habían pasado, ¿no era eso algo afortunado y maravilloso?

Puso una mano sobre la de Yohan y asintió lentamente. Notó que el resto de los chicos también lo miraban, con expresiones esperanzadoras, pero cautelosas. Hangyul sollozó ruidosamente y se aclaró la garganta antes de dirigirse a Seungwoo.

"Nuestro intrépido líder," dijo asintiendo. Su voz era áspera y ronca por el llanto. "Salgamos juntos de esta maldita pesadilla."

El golpeteo del rifle contra el cristal volvió a aparecer, esta vez más fuerte y fuera de la camioneta, el soldado volvió a gritar sobre la lluvia.

"¡Dije que salga del vehículo ahora!"

Seungwoo respiró hondo, aceptando plenamente y abrazando la responsabilidad de su posición y abrió la puerta de la furgoneta.


	10. Fin de la muerte

Seungwoo salió lentamente de la camioneta, manteniendo las manos en alto y las palmas hacia afuera. Apretó la mandíbula mientras cambiaba su peso de un pie al otro, con cuidado de no cojear ni mostrar signos evidentes de estar herido. No estaba seguro exactamente de cómo sería recibido o qué tan felices serían los soldados y quería presentarse con la mayor fuerza y equilibrio posibles.

Los tres hombres armados estaban todos frente a él; levantaron sus rifles y apuntaron directamente a su pecho, listos para sacarlo en un instante si lo consideraban necesario. Curiosamente, se sentía surrealista, en lugar de peligroso y después de todo lo que había visto, realmente no podía culparlos por sus aparentemente excesivas precauciones. Honestamente, si se llegara a eso, una bala en el corazón sería una forma mucho más humana y preferible de seguir las cosas horribles que había experimentado esta semana.

"Soy Han Seungwoo," gritó bajo la lluvia. "¡Soy un idol de Swing Entertainment! Estoy buscando refugio con mis diez-... mis siete miembros. Nos dijeron que esto era un punto de control. Por favor. Ayúdennos."

No pudo evitar que su voz se quebrara, pero esperaba que solo hiciera más evidente su desesperación. Era una sensación indescriptible: encontrarse cara a cara con otros vivos, respirar extraños después de haber estado solo con X1 y una horda de muertos vivientes errantes durante tantos días largos y agotadores. En silencio se preguntó en más de una ocasión si era teóricamente posible que los miembros sobrevivientes de X1 fueran las únicas personas que quedaban en la Tierra. Era una preocupación aterradora y sombría que lo había dejado inquieto durante las noches frías y sin esperanza. Estaba seguro de que el pensamiento había cruzado repetidamente las mentes de otros también.

En este momento, Seungwoo quería terriblemente creer que finalmente habían llegado a un refugio seguro y que ahora podían poner sus vidas en manos de adultos capaces. Le gustaba la idea de no tener que tomar decisiones imposibles injustamente, escapando del miedo siempre presente de llevar a sus amigos a una muerte espantosa. Quería guiar a sus amigos al santuario y ganarles la comodidad y el descanso que tanto merecían. Pero era demasiado pronto para celebrar. Era demasiado pronto para creer que su pesadilla perpetua había llegado a su conclusión.

Después de una larga pausa, uno de los soldados se aclaró la garganta y asintió. Su expresión se suavizó un poco, volviéndose más acogedora y comprensiva.

"Está bien, hijo. ¡Solo detente donde estás por ahora! ¿Estás tú o algún miembro de tu grupo armado o infectado? Voy a confiar en que respondas esto honestamente." Hizo un gesto hacia la camisa de Seungwoo, que todavía estaba cubierta de manchas rojas oscuras de sangre seca.

La boca de Seungwoo se secó y su mente comenzó a acelerarse ansiosamente. Bajó la vista hacia su frente, pero automáticamente sacudió la cabeza con tristeza, aún levantando las manos de una manera no amenazante. Sabía que Wooseok había sido mordido, sí, pero no era una de esas cosas. No estaba mostrando signos evidentes de una infección. En lo que respecta a Seungwoo, estaba siendo sincero en su respuesta. Si el soldado hubiera preguntado si alguien estaba "herido", podría haber respondido de manera diferente, pero en este momento sus instintos protectores estaban funcionando. Se negó a ofrecer detalles innecesarios que pudieran poner en peligro a sus amigos. Ya no dejaría que les viniera daño.

"Bien. Que todos los demás también salgan lentamente del vehículo," ordenó con severidad el mismo soldado, aunque el tono de su voz era compasivo. Parecía que Seungwoo había sido capaz de calmar sus temores de que una camioneta llena de muertos vivientes se había enrollado para causar estragos.

Seungwoo giró lentamente la cabeza hacia la puerta abierta donde los demás chicos estaban mirando, con los ojos muy abiertos y ansiosos. Él asintió, comunicándoles que estaba bien seguir las órdenes y unirse a él afuera. Aunque parecía que finalmente estaban siendo rescatados, todavía no podía dejarse sentir completamente a gusto. Durante la semana pasada, había sido condicionado a no bajar la guardia bajo ninguna circunstancia, sin embargo, en este momento, no había muchas opciones más allá de seguir las instrucciones de los hombres fuertemente armados.

Uno por uno, los otros miembros salieron de la camioneta con las manos levantadas de la misma manera no amenazante, imitando a Seungwoo. Se arrastraron en una improvisada formación, de pie, uno al lado del otro, bajo la lluvia, frente a los hombres uniformados.

Yohan. Minhee. Hangyul. Dongpyo. Eunsang.

Los soldados se acercaban lentamente ahora y mientras dos de ellos todavía tenían sus armas listas, el tercero había bajado su arma larga y la había metido en el hueco de su brazo. Él era el que había hablado hasta el momento y parecía estar a cargo.

"Eso es todo, muchachos. Ahora están bien," dijo, levantando una mano mientras alcanzaba el walkie-talkie asegurado a su cinturón con la otra. Parecía mirarlos con empatía ahora mientras intentaba consolarlos.

Al mirar hacia arriba, Seungwoo notó que Seungyoun parecía estar dudando y bloqueando el camino, evitando que Wooseok saliera también. Si alguien parecía "infectado", era él. Su rostro estaba extremadamente pálido, como si no hubiera dormido en un mes. Su tez estaba teñida de un tono verde enfermizo. Era diferente a él verse tan obviamente conmocionado y temeroso. Incluso los tiempos en el pasado reciente cuando se habían enfrentado cara a cara con los muertos vivientes, había podido mantener la calma y seguir siendo la imagen de la fuerza. Pero ahora, a pesar de que estaban tan cerca de encontrar protección real, parecía un caparazón vacío y desinflado de sí mismo. Seungwoo sabía que llegar al punto de control y encontrar seguridad ya no era lo que más le preocupaba. Ahora, era el destino de Wooseok y lo que esa mordida significaría en última instancia para él.

Seungwoo dio otro brusco asentimiento tranquilizador, animándolo en silencio a salir. Mientras más dudara, más sospechosa parecería la situación y no era como si los dos pudieran permanecer escondidos en la camioneta para siempre. Su mejor oportunidad era cumplir puntualmente con las órdenes y tomar lo que viniera de frente. Seungwoo tampoco confiaba exactamente en la autoridad aquí, pero sus opciones en este momento eran extremadamente limitadas.

Con un suspiro pesado y cansado, Seungyoun asintió. Se puso de pie y salió por la puerta de la camioneta. Cerca de él, prácticamente unido a su espalda, Wooseok lo siguió, agarrando su brazo herido contra su pecho. Todavía estaba envuelto en la sudadera con capucha de Dongpyo y no habían mirado la herida desde que la había cubierto por primera vez.

Seungwoo sintió una ansiedad agria burbujear en sus entrañas cuando Wooseok dio unos pasos hacia adelante bajo la lluvia. Su mente comenzó a repetir un mantra silencioso: _por favor, que esté bien, por favor, que esté bien, por favor, que esté bien._

Pero desear y rezar había sido inútil hasta el momento y en el momento en que los pies de Wooseok golpearon el pavimento y se movió para levantar las manos como lo hicieron los otros niños, la energía en el aire cambió. Incluso los dos soldados que todavía tenían sus armas levantadas de manera amenazante parecían acomodarse en una postura más relajada, pero ahora estaban endureciéndose nuevamente y situando sus dedos cuidadosamente contra sus gatillos. El que parecía estar a cargo se congeló en su lugar, su propia actitud comprensiva se volvió fría una vez más. Como si fuera una señal, un fuerte trueno atravesó el sonido constante de la lluvia.

Al instante, el soldado jefe levantó su brazo sobre su cabeza e hizo un rápido movimiento con los dedos. Sin dudarlo, los otros dos soldados cruzaron la brecha y llegaron a Wooseok como un relámpago. Eran mucho más rápidos que Hangyul y Seungyoun, quienes también fueron impulsados inmediatamente a la acción, rápidamente salieron de la línea y se volvieron protectoramente hacia Wooseok.

Los dos hombres armados agarraron expertamente a Wooseok, sujetándolo fuertemente por los hombros, mientras el jefe de soldados dio un paso adelante y le quitó la capucha protectora de la muñeca, dejando al descubierto la horrible mordida. Incluso desde donde estaba parado, Seungwoo pudo ver que la piel ahora burbujeaba y rezumaba con un líquido negro viscoso. La delgada red de venas moradas oscuras que sobresalían de la herida eran más gruesas y más retorcidas ahora, que se ramificaban sobre su piel como ramas nudosas y podridas. La carne allí parecía suave y húmeda como si pudiera desprenderse del hueso si la tocas. La corbata que Hyeongjun había encontrado todavía estaba atada con fuerza alrededor del antebrazo de Wooseok, pero la decoloración se había deslizado y se extendió hacia la curva de su codo. El estómago de Seungwoo se revolvió y su corazón se desplomó. Se veía muy, muy mal.

Solo fue capaz de desviar su atención de la siniestra herida cuando notó que el soldado jefe estaba arrojando su rifle sobre su brazo y sacando una pistola de su funda. Lo sostuvo en alto, apuntando directamente hacia el pecho de Wooseok mientras levantaba su walkie-talkie a su boca con su mano libre. Le echó una mirada furiosa y acusatoria a Seungwoo antes de hablar, gritando para ser escuchado por la lluvia.

"¡Tenemos un Código Naranja en la puerta principal! Envíen a todos los miembros disponibles del equipo B9 a la puerta principal. Repito, tenemos un Código-"

El tiempo pareció extenderse y deformarse cuando Seungwoo observó cómo se desarrollaba la siguiente serie de eventos en cámara lenta, anticipándolos de alguna manera antes de que ocurrieran. Si de alguna manera había alcanzado un nivel elevado de clarividencia o si simplemente conocía a sus compañeros tan extremadamente bien que podía predecir sus acciones antes de que incluso las llevaran a cabo, no estaba seguro, pero sintió que el pánico le aferraba los dedos helados alrededor de su garganta y apretaba.

El mensaje del jefe de soldados se cortó cuando Hangyul salió de la línea en un borrón. Dio un salto hacia adelante, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del soldado principal en un abrazo de oso, usando todo su peso e impulso para golpearlo inesperadamente al suelo. Justo detrás de él, Seungyoun también estaba en movimiento, lanzándose hacia Wooseok, con los puños volando salvajemente mientras intentaba golpear a los otros soldados y liberar su agarre.

"¡Aléjate de él!" Gruñó, tirando desesperadamente de sus brazos. Su voz era ronca y pesada por la desesperación; sus movimientos maníacos y casi rabiosos.

Tumbados en la calle mojada, Hangyul y el jefe de soldados peleaban, pero era claramente una batalla perdida. Hangyul era fuerte y rápido, pero realmente no era rival para un miembro entrenado del ejército.

Hasta ahora, Seungwoo solo había sido capaz de quedarse allí congelado, viendo el caos desarrollarse como en un sueño. Se sentía como si estuviera teniendo una experiencia extracorporal, viendo las cosas a través de la lente de alguien completamente alejado de la situación, pero cuando el soldado en jefe bajó rápidamente la culata de su pistola hacia la base del cráneo de Hangyul, pareció volver a la realidad. Cada nervio parecía disparar una chispa de electricidad cuando recuperó el control de su cuerpo. Cuando Hangyul se quedó sin fuerzas, su cabeza golpeó el asfalto con un nauseabundo rebote, la visión de Seungwoo se volvió roja de ira.

_Así no._

Después de todo lo que habían pasado y todas las luchas que habían soportado, no podía soportar la idea de que buscar refugio fuera su última caída. Sería una broma demasiado enferma y retorcida. Antes de tomar una decisión consciente de entrar en la refriega, el cuerpo de Seungwoo se movía solo y corría hacia el soldado en jefe, que ahora intentaba ponerse de pie. La rodilla lesionada de Seungwoo palpitó en protesta, pero fue una súplica débil en el mejor de los casos, como si ya supiera que sería ignorada. El resto de sus músculos y articulaciones estaban ardiendo con adrenalina, lo que lo impulsaba hacia adelante en lo que seguramente era una misión inútil. Se lanzó hacia el soldado, agarrándose las muñecas y tratando de arrancar la pistola de su agarre. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Yohan, Minhee, Eunsang y Dongpyo, todos ellos fuera de línea, uniéndose a la lucha.

Ociosamente, Seungwoo se preguntó cuál sería el final del juego aquí. A pesar de que tenían la ventaja en número en este momento, todos los soldados estaban armados y entrenados. Los refuerzos ya estaban en camino. Esto no terminaría a su favor. Pero su sangre estaba hirviendo de ira; una culminación de toda su ira, dolor y miedo, lo que le dio un aumento de fuerza sin precedentes, ya que en realidad logró aterrizar un gancho derecho contra la mandíbula del soldado principal. En ese instante, se dio cuenta de que no necesariamente luchaban por ganar. Peleaban simplemente para pelear, porque habían llegado demasiado lejos para rendirse ahora. Protegerse mutuamente era todo lo que les quedaba.

Era vagamente consciente del sonido de pasos fuertes cuando se acercaban los miembros de lo que él suponía que era el equipo B9, llegando finalmente a la escena caótica. Un revoltijo de voces familiares y desconocidas mezcladas con el constante golpeteo de la lluvia. Le dolieron los nudillos, la carne suave allí se partió y sangraba por su ráfaga de golpes, pero no se detuvo. No estaba seguro de poder hacerlo incluso si quisiera. Sus acciones fueron impulsadas por algo innato y primario que se había ido acumulando lentamente durante la semana pasada.

De repente, algo duro lo golpeó en el costado de la cabeza, justo encima de la sien. Su visión se volvió borrosa y parpadeó rápidamente, tratando de enfocar sus ojos. Se dio la vuelta y levantó los brazos, intentando bloquearse de otro golpe inesperado, pero luego volvió, esta vez con un fuerte golpe contra su cráneo. El mundo parecía inclinarse y girar, haciéndolo sentir instantáneamente nauseabundo y desorientado. Hubo una fracción de segundo en la que se dio cuenta de que había perdido por completo el control de su función motora y que estaba cayendo de bruces hacia el suelo, pero justo antes del impacto, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Lo primero que sintió Seungwoo fue un inmenso dolor. Su cabeza palpitaba con una profunda, aguda y dolorosa sensación que irradiaba de su sien izquierda. Se sentía como si una broca aburrida y oxidada estuviera perforando su cráneo. Sus párpados pesados y costrosos intentaron abrirse, pero su visión se encontró con una luz cegadora y fluorescente que aumentó el dolor en su cabeza a niveles insoportables, por lo que rápidamente los cerró nuevamente, arrojando un brazo flácido sobre su rostro para bloquear el resplandor. Su conciencia parpadeó mientras nadaba dentro y fuera de recuerdos y sueños, incapaz de aferrarse a una línea concreta de pensamiento que pudiera atarlo a la realidad.

Pasó por este extraño estado alucinante de estar vagamente consciente, pero no del todo despierto durante lo que parecieron horas. Cada vez que intentaba abrir los ojos, protestaban contra la luz intensa y él se encontraba demasiado débil para luchar contra ella. Finalmente, la niebla que parecía encubrir su cerebro comenzó a disiparse y pudo recordar destellos de detalles que lo habían llevado a este punto.

Pasaron unas pocas horas (¿o tal vez incluso días? No podía estar seguro) antes de encontrarse listo para forzar sus ojos a abrirse y mirar al mundo. Cuando abrió los párpados y movió su cuerpo letárgico y dolorido, se dio cuenta de algo cálido y familiar presionado contra su costado. La curiosidad lo alimentó mientras parpadeaba contra las luces brillantes, negándose a ser derrotado por su dura mirada esta vez. Miró hacia abajo, entrecerrando los ojos cuando su visión se aclaró, su cabeza golpeaba dolorosamente en sus oídos. Por enésima vez esta semana, encontró a Dongpyo acurrucado junto a él, acurrucado en la curva de su brazo, dormido, aunque la mitad de su pequeño cuerpo colgaba del delgado catre que compartían.

Los ojos de Seungwoo se deslizaron lentamente a lo largo del catre, encontrando a una segunda persona sentada en una silla al lado de su cama improvisada, encorvada y durmiendo junto a sus pies. Reconoció la forma de Yohan de inmediato, aunque su rostro estaba oculto a la vista, descansando boca abajo contra sus brazos cruzados. Se quedó mirando la parte superior de su cabeza, sintiendo su corazón hincharse de afecto y alivio. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta con una emoción inesperada.

Un movimiento un poco más alejado llamó su atención y apartó los ojos de Yohan. Escondidos en dos sillas al otro lado del camino, Eunsang y Minhee vestían nuevos cambios de ropa y compartían una especie de caja bento entre ellos. Ambos parecían limpios y descansados, aunque Minhee tenía una pequeña venda pegada a su pómulo.

Seungwoo miró alrededor de la extraña habitación, observando su entorno inmediato. Estaban en un salón de clases que parecía haber sido establecido como una especie de centro de clasificación, aunque de las otras seis camas instaladas en el espacio, solo la suya parecía estar ocupado actualmente. A su izquierda, grandes ventanas abiertas se alineaban en la pared y una abundancia de brillante y codiciado sol entraba a través del vidrio.

Mientras intentaba lentamente apoyarse sobre sus codos, atrajo la atención de Eunsang y Minhee y ambos inmediatamente estallaron en cálidas sonrisas, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras rápidamente se desenroscaban de sus posiciones para ponerse de pie. Se apresuraron a su lado, mirándolo con preocupación.

"¡Por fin!" Dijo Eunsang suavemente, sus ojos brillaban. "Estas despierto."

Como si fuera una señal, Hangyul entró por la puerta en ese momento, con los brazos llenos de una variedad de bocadillos empaquetados.

"Ah, nuestro intrépido líder ha regresado a nosotros. Justo a tiempo para una fiesta. Encontré una máquina expendedora en el tercer piso que todavía estaba bastante llena. Jodidamente afortunado, ¿eh? " Su cabeza estaba envuelta en vendajes gruesos y blancos, una mancha de rojo oscuro floreciendo sobre su oreja izquierda y estaba vestido con una especie de bata de hospital. Mientras se movía, Seungwoo tuvo una vista completa de su trasero completamente desnudo y expuesto y no pudo evitar la carcajada que explotó abruptamente de su pecho.

De alguna manera, habían sobrevivido. De alguna manera, habían conservado su humanidad.

Todo el cuerpo de Seungwoo se sacudió de risa y segundos después, el sonido de las risas de Eunsang y Minhee se unió. Era uno de los sonidos más maravillosos que había escuchado. Cuando Eunsang instintivamente extendió la mano, se dobló en risitas y comenzó a empujarlo bruscamente en el hombro, el movimiento envió una punzada de dolor que sacudió todo su cuerpo, pero no era importante. Se sintió increíble. Por primera vez en lo que pareció mucho tiempo, hubo una sensación de alivio. No habían sido comidos vivos por zombies. No habían sido abatidos por los soldados.

Yohan y Dongpyo se agitaron, obviamente despertados por la fuerte conmoción. Tan pronto como los ojos de Yohan se enfocaron, tirando de él de un sueño profundo, se puso de pie de un salto, haciendo que su silla cayera hacia atrás. Por alguna razón inexplicable, el fuerte ruido solo los hizo reír más fuerte. Tal vez fue solo una manifestación de que habían perdido completamente la cabeza, pero no importó. Fue increíble sentir algo positivo para un cambio.

Después de unos minutos, lograron calmarse y recuperarse. Todos se acomodaron alrededor de la cama de Seungwoo, arrastrando sillas o sentados en el borde del colchón. Descubrió que su propia cabeza también estaba bien vendada, así como su rodilla lesionada, pero aun así logró ponerse de pie con la ayuda de Yohan. Hangyul entregó los bocadillos, aunque Seungwoo podría haber pasado fácilmente por el momento. Además de sentir un poco de náuseas por el dolor, los alimentos envasados le recordaban demasiado a sus muchas comidas en la tienda de conveniencia y los horrores que habían vivido durante su tiempo escondidos entre los pasillos. La frase "demasiado pronto" nunca se había sentido tan adecuada.

Por supuesto, Seungwoo tenía muchas preguntas, pero dudaba en hacerlas. Mientras se sentaban en silencio, intercambiando cálidas sonrisas y mordisqueando la comida, parecía que todos se estaban conteniendo a cambio de disfrutar el momento.

Seungwoo se dio cuenta de inmediato de que Wooseok y Seungyoun seguían desaparecidos del grupo, aunque se aferraba a la esperanza de que hubiera una explicación inocente y razonable de su ausencia. Había felicidad en la ignorancia, pero como su líder, solo podía quedarse en la comodidad de lo desconocido por poco tiempo.

"¿Wooseok y Seungyoun?" Preguntó en voz baja, mirando a cada uno de sus rostros y silenciosamente deseando una respuesta positiva.

Se encontró con expresiones planas, aunque no parecían especialmente tristes o angustiadas. Se sintió relajar la más mínima cantidad.

"Bueno, no estamos seguros," respondió Eunsang, rasgando ociosamente los bordes del envase vacío de su barra de chocolate. "Después de la pelea en las puertas, todos fuimos arrastrados en diferentes direcciones."

"Tú y Hangyul salieron bastante heridos," agregó Yohan, acercándose a Seungwoo y agarrando su mano debajo de la sábana. "Has estado noqueado por dos días."

"¿Dos días?" Seungwoo escuchó el eco de su voz. Eso pareció una cantidad de tiempo insondable después de todo lo que habían pasado. ¿Cuánto más había cambiado el mundo? ¿Las cosas mejoraron o empeoraron?

"No los hemos visto desde entonces," continuó Yohan. Miró tristemente a Hangyul, que estaba aplastando una caja de Pepero entre un puño fuertemente cerrado, con los ojos entrecerrados y desenfocados. "Nos han dicho que están a salvo, pero... eso es todo. Nadie nos da ninguna otra respuesta. Hangyul sigue tratando de escabullirse y descubrir dónde los mantienen, pero han amenazado con echarlo de aquí más de una vez si no deja de husmear."

Hangyul comenzó a murmurar una gran cantidad de maldiciones enojadas en voz baja, pero Dongpyo habló alegremente, interrumpiendo el repentino cambio de humor.

"¡Al menos lograste encontrarnos algunos buenos bocadillos, hyung!" Ofreció con entusiasmo, empujando un puñado ridículamente grande de gomitas de cereza en su boca para mostrar su agradecimiento.

Hangyul suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, aparentemente tratando de aclarar físicamente sus pensamientos negativos. Ofreció una pequeña y débil sonrisa cuando extendió la mano para revolver el cabello de Dongpyo cariñosamente. Era obvio que todos estaban trabajando duro para ayudar a mantenerse unidos y Seungwoo no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de orgullo por sus muchachos. La carga increíblemente pesada que siempre estaba sobre sus hombros parecía levantarse un poco. Le recordó algo que ya siempre había sabido: podía confiar en que se cuidarían mutuamente.

El silencio volvió a entrar, aunque no fue incómodo. Continuaron comiendo, compartiendo bocados y risitas tranquilas, aunque Seungwoo se contentó con solo mirarlos a todos. Este momento se sintió como un tiempo de espera cósmico; un pequeño descanso del espectáculo de terror que se había convertido en sus vidas. Lo saboreó, queriendo guardarlo en su memoria, a pesar de que le faltaban muchas piezas importantes.

Finalmente, fue Eunsang quien habló primero esta vez, aclarándose torpemente la garganta y mordiendo distraídamente sus cutículas.

"Oye, ¿eh, Seungwoo-hyung? Minhee..." Los ojos de Eunsang se levantaron y se lanzaron entre los dos, su voz llena de remordimiento. "Minhee quería saber sobre... Hyeongjun. Sé que te acabas de despertar, pero... nosotros-"

El corazón de Seungwoo se sacudió bruscamente dentro de su pecho. Levantó la vista hacia el rostro serio de Eunsang y luego a Minhee, cuyos ojos estaban brillantes por la humedad. Entendió al instante cuán pacientemente habían estado esperando escuchar sobre las últimas horas de su amigo cercano. Entendió por qué Yohan y Hangyul probablemente habían insistido en que escucharan la historia de él, en lugar de contarla ellos mismos.

Seungwoo sonrió suavemente y asintió con la cabeza, las cálidas lágrimas nublaron su visión al instante mientras repetía los recuerdos dolorosos pero apreciados en su cabeza. Dio la bienvenida al agudo dolor de recordar, codiciando el hecho de que tuvo la suerte de incluso tener los recuerdos para compartir.

Les dijo lo valiente que había sido Hyeongjun; cómo había confiado en los miembros mayores y siguió todas sus instrucciones incluso cuando estaba absolutamente aterrorizado. Les contó cómo había sido un hyung tan confiable para Dohyon, que se mantuvo a su lado durante toda la primera noche. Les contó cómo se había reído, encontrando un pequeño e imposible momento de alegría mientras destrozaban la oficina para buscar suministros como si estuvieran en un programa de variedades. Les dijo que, al final, había estado tan concentrado en ser útil y contribuir a la supervivencia del grupo que había salido corriendo de la camioneta sin dudarlo para recuperar algo del maletero que podría ser útil.

Lágrimas silenciosas se derramaron por las mejillas de Minhee mientras escuchaba a Seungwoo recordar los acontecimientos, pero también sonrió brillantemente, su amor se mostró tan claramente en su rostro. Él asintió con la cabeza enfáticamente todo el tiempo, como si dijera, 'por supuesto, por supuesto que eso se esperaría de nuestro Hyeongjun'. Seungwoo omitió los detalles explícitos de su trágica muerte, encontrándolos innecesarios, pero cuando llorosamente trató de disculparse por no poder mantenerlo a salvo, Minhee inmediatamente lo rechazó y sacudió su cabeza. Se puso de pie y se acercó, abrazando a Seungwoo en un fuerte abrazo.

"Gracias, Seungwoo-hyung," susurró. "Gracias."

Durante la siguiente hora, los chicos ayudaron a llenar los vacíos en la memoria de Seungwoo. Explicaron cómo se encontraban actualmente a salvo en la Universidad de Yonsei y que, de hecho, se había transformado en un punto de control de autorización. Otras 300 personas que habían estado en Jongno-gu y sus alrededores en el momento del brote también estaban buscando refugio aquí, aunque cientos más habían sido transportados por escolta militar a la zona segura principal en el centro de Seúl durante la semana pasada. Más allá de este intercambio de información muy básico, no sabían mucho más y no se les había permitido contactar a nadie en el exterior. A pesar de la falta de transparencia, la fuerza excesiva utilizada por los soldados y el hecho de que dos de sus miembros ahora estaban desaparecidos, parecía que el ejército realmente estaba trabajando con los mejores intereses de los sobrevivientes en mente. Todos habían sido alimentados regularmente, se les permitía ducharse y se les cambiaba de ropa. Habían sido revisados por personal médico voluntario. Habían pasado algún tiempo en las áreas comunes con los demás esperando el transporte, todos lamentando la tragedia, aunque ninguno se ofreció como voluntario para compartir los detalles de su propio viaje específico y probablemente traumático a la seguridad. Un puñado de personas los había reconocido como miembros de X1 y aunque parecían tímidos y extremadamente reacios a acercarse en las circunstancias actuales, los muchachos los habían recibido, alegres por la distracción y la oportunidad aparentemente imposible de sonreír a sus cansados rostros.

Seungwoo hizo todo lo posible para absorber y retener toda la información que le estaban transmitiendo, pero su cabeza palpitaba y le dolía, lo que hacía extremadamente difícil concentrarse durante un período prolongado de tiempo. Después de un rato, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, aún pesados por el cansancio, a pesar de haber estado inconsciente durante tanto tiempo. La idea de acomodarse en un sueño reparador y cómodo era demasiado tentador para resistir.

Fue Yohan quien se dio cuenta por primera vez de que estaba empezando a quedarse dormido e hizo un alarde de meter a Seungwoo antes de empujar agresivamente al resto de ellos fuera de la habitación. Discutieron en susurros en voz baja todo el camino a la puerta sobre si alguien debería quedarse o no y quién debería regresar para ver cómo estaba.

Detrás de los párpados cerrados, Seungwoo sonrió para sí mismo, sintiendo el calor florecer dentro de su pecho. Los delgados hilos de esperanza que habían tejido su corazón desesperadamente juntos durante toda la tragedia parecían fortalecerse con cada latido. Todavía había mucho por lo que lamentarse y tantos obstáculos desconocidos por conquistar, pero una parte de su familia aún permanecía intacta y por eso se consideraba verdaderamente bendecido.

Cuando se durmió, vio las caras sonrientes de Junho, Dohyon y Hyeongjun. Vio a Wooseok y Seungyoun con quienes prometió en silencio encontrarse y reconectarse. Vio a Dongpyo, Eunsang, Minhee y Hangyul riendo y brillando intensamente, como brillantes rayos de sol. Vio a Yohan, su corazón dio un vuelco al recordar la sensación de sus cuerpos presionados cómodamente, como si hubieran sido diseñados intencionalmente para encajar de esa manera.

X1 volaría muy por encima de este mundo en ruinas, llevado sobre las alas de los que habían perdido. Lo superarían. Juntos, sabía que sobrevivirían y preservarían, como siempre.


	11. Vida

**⤚ EPÍLOGO ⤙**

**1 AÑO MÁS TARDE**

Seungwoo se sentó en la orilla del río Han, contemplando el agua. La superficie tranquila brillaba como una lámina de diamantes a principios del otoño a mediodía. Se había apoyado sobre los codos en la hierba que picaba y le hacía cosquillas en la piel expuesta de sus brazos. El ruido y el movimiento se arremolinaban a su alrededor, ya que muchos otros también habían viajado a este lugar, desesperados por disfrutar de uno de los últimos días cálidos en Seúl. Al otro lado del camino, vio cómo una gran familia compartía una manta de picnic mientras uno de los niños ayudaba a pasar una caja de sándwiches y jugo. Las parejas se tomaban de las manos mientras paseaban por los sinuosos pasillos de hormigón que bordean el río. Un anciano pasaba en bicicleta con una caña de pescar atada a la espalda y un perro grande y esponjoso brincando junto a la rueda trasera.

_La vida continuaba._

Seungwoo había elegido este parque en particular porque siempre estaba lleno de gente. Siempre estaba lleno de gente y vivo; el aire fluye con risas y conversaciones constantes. Solía disfrutar pasar su tiempo solo, pero en estos días prefería estar rodeado de otros. La soledad lo ponía ansioso y dejaba demasiado espacio para que pensamientos oscuros se arrastraran sin ser invitados. Descubrió que estar solo ahora lo hacía sentir muy solitario y desconectado. Fue un cambio nuevo y extraño luchar por encima de todo lo demás que pesaba constantemente en su mente.

Afortunadamente, rara vez estaba solo en estos días y por primera vez en su vida estaba encontrando paz y consuelo en eso. En el fondo, seguía siendo el mismo. Seguía siendo introspectivo y seguía pensativo, quizás ahora más que nunca, pero la presencia de otro cuerpo cálido que compartía el mismo espacio calmaba su mente perpetuamente inquieta y su corazón dolorido como nunca antes lo había hecho. Apoyarse en alguien más siempre lo había hecho sentir como una carga, pero ahora era una necesidad.

Para los sobrevivientes de la tragedia de 2019, la vida tal como la conocían cambió para siempre. En muchos sentidos, eran irreparables, aunque meses de terapia hicieron que la culpa y los temores siempre presentes fueran un poco más llevaderos. Aún así, existían bajo la nube de su pesadilla compartida, nunca completamente libres de su sombra sofocante. Los recuerdos todavía contaminaban cada experiencia e infectaban cada momento de posible alegría. ¿Se les permitía ser felices? ¿Se les permitía seguir adelante? Era una pregunta que Seungwoo gritaba al vacío todos los días, pero aún no había escuchado ninguna respuesta definitiva.

La causa del brote se había reducido a la guerra biológica, aunque actualmente se ofrecía muy poca información al público en general. Si bien todos los testaferros hicieron todo lo posible para asegurar a los ciudadanos que se estaban tomando las medidas adecuadas para garantizar que tal tragedia nunca volviera a ocurrir, no hubo evidencia real concreta de ningún nuevo protocolo o medidas de seguridad implementadas.

Por un tiempo, la gente exigió respuestas más definitivas y cuando no las recibieron, estallaron disturbios frente a los edificios del gobierno. Pero la ira era ardiente y de corta duración, como un destello y se extinguió rápidamente. Pelear era agotador y derrotador y honestamente, algunas personas temían que simplemente no hubiera respuestas para dar. Era más fácil volver a vivir la vida como siempre. Era más fácil creer las promesas vacías con las que estaban siendo alimentados. Era más fácil volver a una existencia de ignorancia pacífica. Aquellos que no habían experimentado la devastación de primera mano no podían comprender la profundidad real de los horrores causados por el brote y el gobierno hizo todo lo posible para ocultar rápidamente cualquier filmación real de lo que había sucedido en las áreas afectadas para que el pánico no se propagara.

Se reveló además que el brote había ocurrido en todas partes del mundo, todo dentro de un marco de tiempo compartido de cinco horas. Afortunadamente, parecía haber sido contenido en ubicaciones de bolsillo y nunca fue capaz de extenderse a través de un área más grande de la forma en que se pretendía. De hecho, ciertas ciudades y pueblos remotos ni siquiera sabían que el brote había ocurrido en absoluto. Los sitios de noticias informaron que médicos, investigadores, personal político y embajadores de cientos de países estaban trabajando juntos para descubrir la fuente del ataque biológico, así como para reconstruir las áreas infectadas.

_La vida continuaba._

Seungwoo no había visto a Wooseok desde ese día fuera de las puertas de la Universidad de Yonsei. Hasta donde él y los demás habían sido informados, Wooseok había sido enviado a un laboratorio de investigación en Estados Unidos para someterse a pruebas exhaustivas. Se les aseguró que estaba vivo y en buenas manos, pero como de costumbre, todos los detalles significativos quedaron vagos y su futuro era indefinido. Corea no parecía tener ningún interés en mantener a ninguno de los infectados dentro del país bajo ninguna circunstancia, lo citaron como un riesgo demasiado alto y se lavaron rápidamente las manos de toda prueba. Se contentaron con pasar de la tragedia lo más rápido posible, hasta el punto de que era casi como si nunca hubiera sucedido. No se construyeron monumentos. No se realizaron vigilias ni reuniones oficiales para honrar a los que habían muerto. Los seres queridos de las personas pudieron organizar algunos pequeños eventos para aquellos que habían fallecido, pero obtuvieron muy poca atención del público en general. Había estipendios pequeños disponibles para las familias que habían perdido a alguien, aunque estaban enredados en tanto papeleo y burocracia que era casi más doloroso perseguirlo de lo que valía la pena.

El día antes de que los miembros restantes de X1 fueran trasladados desde el puesto de control de la Universidad de Yonsei a la zona segura en el centro de Seúl, un Seungyoun pálido y con los ojos llorosos se les unió inesperadamente para una comida en la cafetería principal. Fue escoltado por dos miembros de las fuerzas armadas, aunque estaban desarmados y no parecían prestarle una atención extraordinaria. No habló y apenas comió, pero cuando llegó el momento de irse, los abrazó individualmente con una fuerza inesperada antes de tropezar nuevamente con sus acompañantes uniformados. No miró hacia atrás. Era la última vez que Seungwoo lo vería y pasarían seis meses antes de que finalmente respondiera a uno de los muchos mensajes de texto que le enviaban a diario.

Finalmente, se enteraron de que Seungyoun también se había ido a Estados Unidos, después de Wooseok y su familia, aunque no estaba claro si realmente había podido verlo desde fuera de las puertas de Yonsei. Según su comunicación de texto breve e infrecuente, pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo sentado en los bancos fuera del laboratorio de investigación en el estado de Illinois donde Wooseok estaba siendo tratado actualmente. Se le había prohibido entrar al edificio (y Seungwoo solo podía imaginar por qué), pero la seguridad le permitió merodear al frente, sin molestias, probablemente compadeciéndose de él durante sus largas semanas de visitas persistentes, llueva o truene.

La única persona que vio a Seungyoun desde ese día en la cafetería fue Hangyul.

Hangyul iba y venía entre Estados Unidos y Corea con bastante frecuencia, prestando su apoyo a Seungyoun y simplemente haciéndole compañía mientras esperaba sin parar fuera del centro de investigación por algún tipo de noticias o respuestas. Parecía que Hangyul estaba más inquieto que nunca. No podía quedarse quieto o concentrarse en algo singular durante más de unos minutos a la vez. Estaba teniendo muchas dificultades para dormir. La culpa pesaba sobre él y la única forma en que parecía capaz de manejarlo era llenando su vida de distracciones. Algunas de ellas no eran particularmente saludables, pero Seungwoo y los demás se aseguraban de que ninguna fuera excepcionalmente destructiva. Sobre todo, dejaba que su enorme corazón lo guiara hacia adelante e intentaba devolver el regalo de seguir con vida pagandole a los demás. Pasaba mucho tiempo con la familia de Dohyon, ayudando a su madre con tareas en la casa y haciendo mandados por las mañanas. Era voluntario en su antiguo orfanato y enseñaba clases de baile a niños una vez por semana en un estudio sin fines de lucro en Incheon. Siempre había sido extremadamente generoso con su tiempo y esfuerzo, pero Seungwoo reconoció que esto era algo más. Este era un intento de expiación; Una disculpa por sobrevivir ileso cuando otros no habían tenido tanta suerte. Hangyul no podía soportar estar cerca de sí mismo en estos días, por lo que encontraba alivio al entregarse a los demás. Era genuino y admirable, pero también era una herramienta para ayudarlo a sanar.

MNet y CJE&M querían capitalizar desesperadamente la historia de supervivencia de X1, ofreciéndoles no solo un escaparate musical de regreso, sino también una serie de siete partes que detalle los trágicos eventos de su semana atrapados en Jongno-gu. De repente, cada medio de comunicación y red estaba rogando por una aparición o una entrevista, salivando sobre las calificaciones potenciales y los controles de los anunciantes. Las transmisiones que los habían rechazado y descartado ahora veían signos de dólar. Darles a todos un gigantesco "vete a la mierda" fue el primer placer real que experimentaron los miembros sobrevivientes de X1 una vez que regresaron al mundo real.

Juntos, acordaron ir a Run.Wav, un programa que los había apoyado cuando pocos lo hacían, pidiendo que se distribuyeran sus tarifas de presentación y se enviaran a las familias de Hyeongjun, Junho, Wooseok y Dohyon. Como era de esperar, su confianza no se había equivocado y el programa transmitió un episodio especial sobre su historia de una manera respetuosa y delicada. El objetivo era honrar a los miembros individualmente y recordar a los que se habían perdido en el camino. Fue la última aparición de X1.

Dongpyo y Eunsang volvieron a sus respectivas compañías. La llamada de apoyo del público en general fue fuerte y exigente. Corea quería desesperadamente historias de éxito para llenar los vacíos que la tragedia había dejado atrás y de alguna manera, a medida que se extendía su historia, los miembros de X1 se habían convertido en los niños del cartel de la supervivencia y la perseverancia. Fue una carga pesada que ninguno de ellos pidió. Todo lo que siempre habían querido era hacer música y estar juntos.

Eunsang estaba siendo promovido actualmente como solista, prestando su voz suave a una variedad de OST de drama y haciendo grandes olas en las listas. Dongpyo debutaría como el centro de un nuevo grupo de chicos a fin de año. Ya estaban en tendencia en el Top 50 de Billboard Social. Ambos estaban trabajando duro, volcando sus corazones doloridos en sus nuevos esfuerzos en un intento de honrar a sus amigos que ya no podían pararse en el escenario junto a ellos.

Minhee decidió regresar a la escuela y concentrarse en sus estudios. Perder a Hyeongjun pareció manchar toda la experiencia de ser un idol y descubrió que sus intereses evolucionaban y cambiaban. Su pasión por la ciencia tuvo prioridad y decidió que quería seguir una carrera en investigación biológica. Tres meses antes, había recibido oficialmente su licencia de conducir. Todos habían celebrado la ocasión con costillas de cerdo, patas de pollo y karaoke.

Todos se reunían tan regularmente como lo permitieron sus horarios, aunque todos soltarían cualquier cosa y todo en un instante el uno para el otro si fuera necesario. Todavía se mantenían actualizados y conversaban diariamente en su chat grupal de X1 original, los once números aún estaban incluidos. El vínculo que ya habían compartido ahora se forjó aún más fuerte. A pesar de ser salvados y volver a una realidad familiar, a veces todos se sentían como los únicos que quedaban en el mundo.

_Pero la vida continuaba._

De repente, Seungwoo quedó en la sombra cuando alguien se movió frente a él, bloqueando el sol. Levantó la vista lentamente, sonriendo, ya sabiendo a quién encontraría.

Yohan.

Yohan le estaba sonriendo, balanceando cuidadosamente tres platos de varios alimentos callejeros en sus manos, dos botellas de agua metidas en el hueco de su brazo. Llevaba una de las sudaderas extragrandes de Seungwoo y un par de jeans ligeramente holgados. Había perdido mucho peso después de la tragedia, pero estaba empezando a llenarse nuevamente y eso hizo que Seungwoo estuviera feliz de verlo más saludable. Afortunadamente, nunca había perdido su sonrisa brillante y juvenil y eso solo seguía salvando a Seungwoo una y otra vez todos los días.

Después de que las cosas se calmaran y el brote se contuviera oficialmente, todos regresaron a las casas de sus respectivas familias, pero Seungwoo se dio cuenta rápidamente de que no se sentía bien. Se sintió como un impostor y se encontró a sí mismo atacado de manera anormal por la frustración. Sus heridas aún eran demasiado crudas y demasiado frescas y estar rodeado de una familia llena de personas que eran incapaces de comprender realmente sus traumas particulares lo hacía sentir perdido y solo. Su preocupación constante era más sofocante que reconfortante y la atención lo hacía sentir claustrofóbico y extraño. Seungwoo odiaba a la persona en la que se estaba convirtiendo, aunque ninguno de sus seres queridos lo culpaba por sus dificultades para aclimatarse a la normalidad y lidiar con su TEPT.

Cada vez que Seungwoo hablaba con Yohan, lo cual era bastante frecuente, Yohan parecía estar experimentando dificultades muy similares en el reajuste. Después de las vacaciones, decidieron mudarse de sus hogares a un pequeño departamento en Gangnam. Hizo una gran diferencia y juntos, realmente pudieron comenzar a sanar.

Cuando Seungwoo se despertaba en medio de la noche, cubierto de sudor frío y pidiendo ayuda desesperadamente, Yohan estaba justo a su lado, ofreciéndole el único tipo de toques relajantes y palabras de consuelo que podrían disipar la pesadilla y permitirle a Seungwoo de nuevo un sueño tranquilo. Cuando Yohan estaba teniendo un día difícil y se sentía demasiado ansioso por salir del departamento, Seungwoo le preparaba comidas y tocaba el tipo de música suave que a ambos les gustaba. Eran un equipo y entre los focos de dolor, el romance floreció.

_Increíblemente, la vida continuaba._

Play M y su familia de Victon habían sido enormemente comprensivos, dejando que Seungwoo se tomara todo el tiempo que necesitaba para tomar decisiones sobre su futuro y elegir su próximo camino. Había estado escribiendo y produciendo su propia música en los últimos meses, pero recientemente se sintió listo para volver al escenario. Estar en el escenario le daba un propósito. Se reuniría con Victon en el estudio para grabar el próximo mes cuando comenzaran a armar su nuevo mini álbum. Enviaba una tórrida emoción en conflicto dentro de él, pero por encima de todo lo demás, sabía que Hyeongjun estaría increíblemente decepcionado si renunciaba a la música, por lo que no lo hizo.

Yohan había regresado rápidamente al Taekwondo. Fue una buena salida para canalizar su ira y frustración residuales. Agotaba sus músculos y su mente. Todavía estaba bajo OUI Entertainment y su administración constantemente recibía montones y montones de guiones con su nombre en ellos. Justo cuando Seungwoo comenzaba a tomar medidas para reconstruir su vida, Yohan aceptó hacer lo mismo. Leyó su primera mesa la próxima semana para un papel secundario en el próximo drama histórico de TVN, King of the Stars. De alguna manera, a pesar de que estaban bajo diferentes empresas, hacerlo juntos hizo que pareciera significativamente menos aterrador.

_No era fácil, pero la vida continuaba._

Seungwoo sabía que nunca olvidaría ni un segundo de su terrible experiencia de pesadilla. Sentía tanta simpatía desgarradora por su yo pasado y las cargas que había intentado soportar solo. Recordaba vívidamente preguntarse hasta dónde podría llevar a los miembros de X1 con tan carentes calificaciones. Se había preguntado si los otros chicos realmente lo seguirían hasta el fin del mundo. Por supuesto, al final, se dio cuenta de que se habían parado uno al lado del otro y habían caminado juntos hacia el borde. Todos y cada uno de ellos habían contribuido de manera significativa a la supervivencia de los ocho restantes. Se acordaría de cada uno de ellos para siempre.

Odiaba cuando la gente le decía que tenía "suerte" de estar vivo. La suerte implicaba que había sido una casualidad, pero sabía que había sido mucho más que eso. Fue el trabajo duro y la determinación y los enormes sacrificios de sus amigos lo que le permitió sentarse aquí hoy en la hierba cálida mirando a la cara de un chico que amaba; un chico que se había aferrado a las cuerdas de su corazón desmoronado y de alguna manera logró volver a unirlas.

_**Y así... la vida continuaba.** _


End file.
